Dimensional Invaders
by SuperNoobGalaxy
Summary: When a new threat invades PacWorld, it's up to Pac and his friends to stop it. But when this invasion isn't like the others, he'll need help from all of his friends to fight back against the invaders. The fate of PacWorld, the Netherworld, and his friends lies in the hands of Pac and his new ally. - This is my first fanfic. Enjoy. - Prequel to Dimensional Aftermath.
1. Assault-1

**Me: "Hi guys, welcome to my (stupid) fanfic of Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures. (Warning: May be stupid.) Anyways, I'll just put the disclaimer right here. I do not own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters. I only own the OC's. Enjoy the fanfic (if you can because my fanfics are usually stupid.) Have fun! Also, this is my first fanfic. A couple of reviews could be nice, I'll make new chapters nevertheless. Enjoy."**

_Chapter 1: Assault-1_

* * *

It was just a peaceful day in PacWorld, as most of its inhabitants were just roaming around, going on with their daily and almost peaceful lives. Today, this would not be the entire case…

A new threat would soon be upon Pac, Cylindira, Spiral, the Ghost Gang, PacWorld, and the Netherworld. With every new threat, would usually be a new ally to combat the new threat. As the day turns into night, it's not only the stars lighting up the sky.

* * *

_Above Maze High School, 6:50 A.M._

Sudden combat is raging in the sky as a strange portal had opened up nearby PacWorld's two suns. The combat would soon eventually move to Maze High School as something definitely not from PacWorld came in. A couple of Reverse Fighter Mark I plasma-fueled jets flew over Maze High School, giving chase to a Fighter Mark II Dual Plasma Launcher jet. Red lasers firing at the Mark II jet, lighting up the sky in red hue. Eventually PacWorld's army notice, taking flight in Cherry Choppers to find out what is causing the noise. One of the Reverse Fighter Mark I Plasma Jet suddenly retracts the wings, to make a saw blade form around the jet, and rams at a Cherry Chopper, ripping it in half in merely only seconds. The other Reverse Fighter Mark I Plasma Jets do a U-turn and start firing at the Cherry Choppers. With the Fighter Mark II Dual Plasma Launcher jet managing to get away, it would hide in the Maze as it was the only place it could hide before the other jets could find it. Meanwhile, the Cherry Choppers all went down by heavy fire from the Reverse Fighter Mark I jets, causing explosions, but the soldiers in the Cherry Choppers safe from harm as they landed with parachutes. Some of the explosions damaged the Maze High School since the fight was above it, luckily nobody was hurt. It formed a hole in the roof of one of the dorms, containing Pac. Pac suddenly woke up from all the explosions, woke up Spiral, and got out of the dorm room before anything else crashed inside.

"Oh man, what was that?!" Pac yelled in surprise.

Almost everyone in Maze High School that were sleeping ran around due to the explosions.

"Maybe it was another ghost attack?" Spiral guessed.

Cylindira ran over to Pac and Spiral to see if they were okay, especially Pac.

"That was definitely no ghost attack, Spiral." Cyli remarked.

"Then what was it, Cyli?" Pac asked.

Spiral was wondering what it could've been.

The trio went into Pac and Spiral's dorm room to find a crashed, ripped-in-half Cherry Chopper in the middle of the room, with its pilot sitting in the corner in a fetal position, rocking back and forth; it was like he was having a break-down. The trio went over to the pilot to ask what happened.

"S-s-saw-blades… lasers… wrong wings…" the pilot said to himself.

"Hey, pilot, what happened?" Pac asked.

"T-they're coming, there's a n-new threat now…" the pilot said.

"What's coming?" Cyli asked.

"Yeah, if it's a new threat, Pac can handle it." Spiral said.

"My s-squad was attacked b-by a couple of jets w-which were chasing another jet…" the pilot replied.

The pilot told the trio about what happened in the sky, and his near-death situation with the saw-blade jet.

"Well, that's unusual." Cyli said.

Pac, as usual, was probably eating a Pac-it-in Burger.

"Pac cannot handle this one alone, unfortunately. They're not ghosts." the pilot said, who stopped stuttering from the break-down.

"So he can't just eat the jets?" Spiral asked.

"Not at all, they're too big for him to swallow up, though the Power Berries he has might be able to stop these guys." the pilot remarked.

"Still, I can handle these guys, no sweat." Pac said, finishing his Pac-it-in Burger, "they'll be a piece of cake to handle."

The pilot gave a glare at Pac, and Pac knew that this was not an ordinary assault, and no ordinary threat, unlike the ghosts and aliens Pac have been fighting for all these times. Pac assured himself that, with all his skill from fighting ghosts and aliens, he could handle this with his arms tied behind his back.

"Pac, you know what they did to this Cherry Chopper, they ripped it in half. What would happen to you if you swallowed up one of those jets while they had a saw-blade around them?" Cyli asked, suddenly worried.

"I'll watch over the skies on the roof and see if I can get back with my squad. You should tell the others to get to some place safe before things get worse." the pilot recommended.

"Right, let's go guys!" Cyli said, running out the door, with Pac and Spiral following.

* * *

_The Maze, 7:23 A.M._

The Fighter Mark II jet was suddenly sucked into the pilot's sword pack as its pilot hopped out. The pilot from the Mark II jet was looking at a hand-held radar, finding only the Maze High School students around. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck in the Maze. With only the paths ahead, he decided to run through the Maze to get out. Eventually after taking at least 1 hour and 34 minutes, he managed to find a way out of the maze. Looking up at Maze High School, he knew he wasn't in his world anymore. He decided to hide from all the students at Maze High School until he was noticed as not a threat to any of the PacWorlders. He climbed up onto the roof, avoiding all the windows, and peeking over the edge to find the pilot that crashed into one of the dorms. He climbed up, sneaked past the pilot, and cloaked himself near the exit into the school, to hide for now and see what's happening.

* * *

_Airship X-TERM, 8:43 A.M. Above Pac-Park._

An airship warped into the scene at Pac-Park, causing a shadow to loom over most of the park. Soldiers from the ship floating down in transport aircraft, and terrorizing the inhabitants to make them get out of Pac-Park so they can use it as a base of operations for the assault on PacWorld. On the airship attacking Pac-Park, was called X-TERM, made for assaulting other dimensions with brute force. Multiple cannons on each side of the ship, and the name X-TERM imprinted on one of the sails. It was indeed a ship meant for taking down dimensions, loaded to the brim with soldiers and vehicles. Tanks floated down and jeeps as well, with Reverse Fighter Mark I Plasma Cannon jets flying around. However, an argument goes in inside the helm of the ship X-TERM as a lieutenant walks into the helm with an issue.

"Sir, I have a question." Lieutenant Pancake asked, "Why are we invading a small area and not Maze High School? It has fortifications there…" he finished.

"Because those guys in the cherry-themed choppers managed to attack us; we're probably very close to one of their bases." the captain said.

"Alright then. I came to tell you that the invasion of Pac-Park was very successful. We've driven out everyone and we're starting to build defenses and fortifications. Though we could use the ship DEF-UP to help us in case the heroes of the realm decide to come in and try to attack us." Lieutenant Pancake finished.

"Fine then, I'll request help from DEF-UP. Go help your fellow troops down there." the captain said.

Lieutenant Pancake saluted and went out to a transport ship, to help his troops as the captain called for backup by DEF-UP.

* * *

_**Thanks for viewing this, I'll have a new chapter ready for you guys soon. The chapter's name will be called **_**Below the Maze** _**as Betrayus takes notice of the sudden new threat to Pac World. In which, he will attempt to assist this new enemy. But will new the enemy join as allies in the ghost army, or will they consider them a threat and fight back at them? We'll find out in Chapter 2...**_**  
**


	2. Below the Maze

**Me: "Hi guys. Thanks for reading Chapter 1. It was really great for me to type up. Now, I shall start typing up Chapter 2. Enjoy! Also, this takes place mostly in the Netherworld. Reviews would be nice. Have fun!"**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Below the Maze_

As the normal ghost would expect, the Netherworld was usually a dastardly place, filled to the brim with ghosts. This is below PacWorld, but the exit is from the maze. Betrayus's fortress of doom is also in this realm, hidden from all the people that so want to take it down, with legions of ghosts protecting their commander.

* * *

_Inside Castle Betrayus. Throne Room. 9:34 A.M._

"AARGGHHHHH. What is with all that NOISE that keeps waking me up from my sleep? I NEED MY SLEEP!" Betrayus raged, holding his toy bunny.

Butt-ler flew in, not surprised that Betrayus was raging as usual, again. He intended to stay away from Betrayus before he would order some slug stuff or bat Butt-ler out of the Netherworld to find out what's making all the racket. Doctor Buttocks, on the other hand, flew in to see the new stuff that Betrayus was raging about.

"Calm down, Betrayus. It's just noise." Buttocks claimed.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOISE! I NEED MY SLEEP!" Betrayus yelled.

"If you want me to find out what's making ze noise, I vill go find out." Buttocks offered.

"Then go and find out what is making all that racket! Once you find out what's making the racket, PUT A STOP TO IT BEFORE I TAKE OUT YOUR EYEBALLS AND DEEP-FRY THEM!" Betrayus screamed.

Buttocks was smart enough to get going before Betrayus would go to the maximum rage and start setting every ghost in the room on fire, and that's what Buttocks did; start flying away.

But first, the 'smart' scientist decided to take a visit to his lab and collect weapons in case of the racket being made on PacWorld turns on him and sends him back to the Regeneration Chamber. And especially for defense from the Pac-Man.

"Butt-ler, go see if there's any slug cams near the source of the racket. Because I need to see what is happening before Buttocks goes and wrecks it. And get me a cup of flaming slug juice." Betrayus ordered.

After some time of flying over to the food store and flying back with Betrayus's ordered flaming slug juice, Butt-ler turned on any slug cams near to the source of the racket.

Betrayus was busy drinking his flaming slug juice until he noticed that the airship X-TERM was floating above Pac-Park, with soldiers from the ship setting up defenses and the tanks firing at nearby trees for building space, the Reverse Fighter Mark I Plasma Launcher jets firing at the trees to help the tanks with the clearing space, and jeeps patrolling around Pac-Park. The slug juice that Betrayus spat out landed on Butt-ler's face.

"WHAAAAT?! An invasion without ME in it?!" Betrayus yelled.

"Sir, I'd think it's not ideal for you to get in that type of mess." Butt-ler said.

"I don't care, I want to see if they're planning to take over PacWorld! Then I could make them as allies, and we can finally take over PacWorld and get our bodies back when we take it over! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Betrayus yelled in joy.

"Whatever you say, Commander Betrayus…" Butt-ler sighed.

"Tell every ghost to get to PacWorld and meet me in the Maze." Betrayus ordered.

Butt-ler nodded and flew off to tell every ghost in the Netherworld to fly to the Maze. They all eventually met above the Maze, with Betrayus and Butt-ler being the last ones exiting the portal and flying to the entire group of ghosts, who were ready for combat in case the new possible threat in Pac-Park were to fire at them. The entire ghost group flew towards the direction of Pac-Park, with the Ghost Gang watching them do so.

"So Betrayus left the Netherworld?" Blinky asked.

"You know whenever Betrayus leaves the Netherworld, it's obviously something important." Inky replied.

"That means nobody is in the Netherworld, so how about we go in and watch them from Betrayus's screen in his throne room? We can warn Pac about it when we see what happens." Pinky offered.

"Then we'd get in trouble for being in the throne room…" Clyde said, stupidly.

"There's nobody in the Netherworld, Clyde. They all left to somewhere." Inky replied.

"Come on! Let's go see what they're up to!" Pinky yelled, flying into the portal to the Netherworld.

"You just can't stop her, huh." Blinky groaned, flying into the portal with Inky and Clyde.

* * *

_Netherworld. 10:23 A.M._

Blinky, Inky, Clyde, and Pinky were all flying through the Netherworld with nobody to stop them and ask why they weren't in PacWorld flying towards Pac-Park. They were almost as free as a bird! However, they were just only flying to the castle to see what goes down in Pac-Park. After flying several miles to the castle, they flew into the throne room and turned on the TV to Pac-Park, where Betrayus and his army of ghosts just flew into the scene, in peace.

"Turn up the volume, Blinky. I wanna hear if Betrayus is gonna get the boot!" Inky said, Blinky turning the volume up.

* * *

_Pac-Park, 10:25 A.M._

Betrayus floated forward as the invaders aimed their weapons at Betrayus, in case he starts attacking the invaders.

"Do not fear, I come in peace for only a question." Betrayus said.

The invaders lowered their weapons with the captain floating down soon after Betrayus declared his peace towards the invaders.

"So, you say you come in peace, hm?" the captain asked.

"Indeed I do. I just need to only ask you a simple question." Betrayus said.

"Then what is your question? Is it of why we're here, what are we doing, or do you want to destroy us?" the captain said in a joking tone.

"What are you doing here, then?" Betrayus said in a smug voice.

"We're here to take over PacWorld, like we did with a couple of other dimensions we took over so easily." the captain said.

Betrayus instantly floated around in joy, knowing that the invaders are on the bad guy side. "Then we both have a common goal." Betrayus said, "How about we become allies and we take over PacWorld together? It'll be easy once we're combined, and you can help us take down the Pac-Pest!" Betrayus said in glee.

"Hmm, so you want to get rid of this 'Pac-Pest' and take over PacWorld as well, you say?" the captain asked.

"Yes, indeed I do! I have my army right here to assist you in your invasion of PacWorld!" Betrayus yelled in glee.

"Calm down, ghost. If you want to join us as allies, you'll need to follow our orders, because we're master dimension conquerors, and we can breeze through this easily." the captain said.

Betrayus was offended by the fact he couldn't command willy-nilly with his ghost army, but he had to make the deal of following the invader's orders in order to take over PacWorld, or else be forever defeated by the Pac-Man.

"Fine then, it's a deal. My name is Commander Betrayus, and I will be your allies until we can take over PacWorld!" Betrayus yelled, assured with finally gaining success of defeating the Pac-Man.

Both the captain and Betrayus shook hands as Airship DEF-UP warped nearby Airship X-TERM, both teams becoming allies to fight against PacWorld.

_Netherworld. Betrayus's Castle. Throne Room. 10:37 A.M._

All the Ghost Gang yelped and gasped when Betrayus and the Captain shook hands to become allies. Pinky gasped the highest from this.

"My Paccums is gonna be in trouble! We have to go warn them!" Pinky yelled.

"But won't we get caught by Betrayus's returning army? Pac is probably at Maze High School still…" Clyde said.

"Unless we can try to find Pac using the slug cams that Betrayus scattered around to spy on Pac's movement." Inky offered as an idea.

"We have to find him ourselves, who knows if the slug cams stayed in one place?" Blinky said.

"Come on! Let's just go to Maze High School and warn my Paccums!" Pinky yelled.

Blinky, Inky and Clyde all sighed due to Pinky.

"What? You don't care about Pac?" Pinky said, turning around.

"You're really the only one that cares about him the most, why don't YOU go?" Inky said.

"Hold on there, Inky." Blinky said, "We can't just let Pinky go it alone, you know." Blinky finished.

"Then she should go be careful wherever she flies! No way I'm getting stuck in the jails for eternity if Betrayus finds out we're traitors!" Inky yelled.

"LET'S JUST GO!" Pinky yelled at them, flying off, with the rest of the Ghost Gang following after.

* * *

_Sir C's Lab. 11:21 A.M._

Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde flew into Sir C's lab, where Pac, Cyli, Spiral, and Sir C were busy talking and discussing about the recent mishaps above Maze High School.

"The PacWorld army will soon take notice, but seeing as how they ripped apart the Cherry Choppers fairly easy, I honestly don't think we'll succeed in defense of PacWorld…" Sir C claimed, looking at a ripped-in-half Cherry Chopper.

"Paccums! We came to warn you about something!" Pinky yelled, floating really close to Pac's face.

"What is it this time, Pinky?" Pac asked, backing off a little.

"Betrayus just became allies with the same guys that attacked above Maze High School! So you're most likely going to become toast if they all attack you!" Blinky yelled.

"Indeed they are, and they're even planning to take over PacWorld." Inky budged in.

"They already took over Pac-Park, and they'll probably attack Maze High School next…" Clyde said.

"In Betrayus's logic, it's always towards the Roundhouse rather than just generally attacking everything." Cyli said.

"But Betrayus has no power over the invaders, so they can't attack the Roundhouse quite yet." Clyde said.

"What do you think they'll do?" Spiral asked.

"They'll probably aim for the weakest areas in PacWorld before attacking the rest of the world, like they did with Pac-Park, there was nobody there to protect it, so they attacked that area first." Inky guessed.

"So maybe they'll attack Maze High School next!" Pinky yelled, worried for her 'Paccums'.

"Aw, and it's already lunch time. Seriously, we have to skip lunch to prepare for invaders?" Pac said in sorrow.

"Pac, right now we have bigger things to worry about than just food, you know there are invaders from who knows where in a campaign to take over PacWorld!" Cyli said, looking at Pac.

"Well, Betrayus might offer a new area to attack to whoever is the mastermind of this invasion, and you always know it's usually the Roundhouse." Sir C claimed.

"We're gonna have to go warn the president, come on!" Pac yelled to his friends, getting on a hoverboard and flying out of Sir C's lab with the rest following.

* * *

_**Thanks again for looking at this fanfic, I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter. The next chapter may contain preparation for the invaders and the new ally coming into place. The chapter's name will probably be **_**Invasion from the Unknown **_**but that is subject to change. Again, thanks for all the reading. I'll be doing Chapter 3 once this is edited into the fanfic. I'll always try to make these longer than the previous chapter, so hang in there. Also, something terrible may happen. Who knows? You'll just have to find out in Chapter 3. Stay tuned! Reviews will always be nice. Just a reminder, this is my first fanfic, so some things may be ruined for you. Sorry if I ruined anything Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures for you. Again, sorry. I'll read the reviews if I can find out how, but for now, thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm happy if you enjoy it, and this will make me keep typing up chapters. Thanks.**_


	3. Invaders from the Unknown

**Me: " Welcome to the third chapter of my (stupid) fanfic. Here, something terrible will obviously happen (as stated in the last chapter's note by me) so brace yourselves (if you want to, not my choice). Anyways, I still do not own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just the OC's. Enjoy! Another note, don't forget to review. Have fun."**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Invaders from the Unknown_

_Roundhouse Grounds, 11:59 A.M._

As Pac and his friends rush over to the Roundhouse before things get worse, they just got worse as nearby an airship is approaching the Roundhouse, cannons locked and loaded and ready to assault the Roundhouse as many ghosts and airships approach the Roundhouse to assault it, the PacWorld army already got the heads-up from an unknown person and rushed in to defend the area from the incoming threats. This will surely not end well…

"Pac, I think things just got worse for you already." Cyli said.

The Ghost Gang following behind, along with Sir C, who ordered Grinder and Fuzzbits to get in the Lemon Rocket to fly around, ready to assist in case things get worse.

"Darn, and we have to fight these guys? Geez, can things get worse?" Pac said with a sigh.

The ghost army starts to assault the Roundhouse before the airships get here, and soon the airships appear on scene and start to bombard the Roundhouse with multiple cannonballs, and the units from the enemy army land in transport ships and fire upon the PacWorld army.

"Things got worse already." Spiral said.

Pac flies in, before eating a power berry, and goes to attack the ghost army with Cyli and Spiral to help out the PacWorld army from getting overwhelmed. Meanwhile, the PacWorld army sends forth the vehicles Sir C invented for them to fight back against the enemy threat. The president is quickly escorted away before things get even MORE worse for everyone. The PacWorld army takes many huge beatings before almost running out of running space and cover space.

"Should we help them? They're out of hiding space to avoid those guys fire." Pac said, after eating a ghost.

"Unless you want to get plasma burned, shot, rammed, or even crushed, then no." Cyli said.

"So what should we do?" Spiral asked.

"We gotta defeat all the ghosts so the PacWorld army can get the upper hand with 1 army down." Pac said.

He was about to eat a ghost until it was suddenly ripped apart by blue lasers.

"What?" Pac said, the ghost getting finished off by a ram from the same Fighter Mark II jet that was avoiding the Reverse Fighter Mark I jets earlier. The friendly jet then aimed towards the enemy army and starting firing twin blue lasers at almost everything from the enemy army, avoiding incoming fire and managing to stay in the air. The jet was suddenly assisted by twin large red, orange, and yellow beams, ripping apart an airship and bringing it down where it explodes, and the jet is assisted by 9 more jets kind of like it, firing at the enemy.

"… well, there goes one of their airships." Pac remarked.

Cyli is suddenly snatched by a ghost, and she screams as Pac notices, and Pac goes and eats the ghost before it can take Cyli to the Netherworld since the trio had their guard down.

"Thanks Pac." Cyli said, flying back with her hoverboard to help Spiral, who was busy sucking in ghosts with his PSC.

"No problem, Cyli." Pac said, flying back with Cyli.

Meanwhile, the tables have turned as the enemy army is getting a beating from the PacWorld army and the sudden 10 jet planes and gigantic ship firing twin Incineration Beams at the airships, which deal heavy damage to the ground army since the airships landed on them. The PacWorld army marches forward as the enemy army starts to retreat, both teams obviously faced casualties and suffered some losses in the battlefield and in vehicles. The enemy army bodies mysteriously vanished into thin air as any PacWorld army bodies were taken to see if they could be brought back to life if they were in a coma, or to a graveyard. The PacWorld army won the defense of the Roundhouse, as the jets fly back into the gigantic ship, which flies off into the distance to chase the enemy and finish them off.

"So what was that about?" Cyli asked.

"No idea, but we now know they used plasma, so maybe they're aliens?" Pac asked.

"Hopefully not like Apex." Spiral said.

"I do hope the PacWorld military shapes up, because from what I know, the new threat is way more skilled than our army." Cyli said.

"And I can't even gobble them up, or face severe plasma burns." Pac said.

The battlefield is filled to the brim with much vehicle wreckage and charred ashes, either bodies or just starfish chars from the plasma, the usual corpses around the battlefield, and including the airships that got wrecked by the twin Incineration Beams. One of the jets came back, landed and its pilot hopped out, soon following the other 9 jets which do the same thing, and the pilots approach Pac, Cyli, Spiral, Sir C, and the Ghost Gang.

"Hi." one of them said, a person holding a wrench.

"Sorry about that huge mess, it isn't our fault, but they followed us here." the person up front said.

"So why did they show up? And why?" Pac asked.

"Well, you want the long story or the short story?" one of them said, though the person who said it had a long battleaxe on his back.

"I think we'll go with the short story." Cyli asked, wanting to avoid a huge flashback.

"Okay then. They followed us because we're the top most wanted on their list." the one up front asked.

"Why most wanted? Are you guys criminals?" Spiral asked.

"We're not criminals, we're warriors in jets." the one next to the one up front said.

"So how come they attacked the PacWorld army?" Cyli asked.

"They want to conquer this dimension since it is so ripe for conquering, and they didn't think we'd come to help, and I suppose they think that this planet had serious low-class units." the one with the wrench replied.

"So you're one of the good guys?" Pac asked.

"Indeed, we are. We're allies to those who are being attacked by the Noob Army." the one up front replied.

"What's a Noob Army?" Spiral asked.

"The guys that attacked you." the one behind the wrench said.

"They're pretty much our enemies, but we're trained to handle them with our Fighter Mark II Plasma Launcher jets, so yeah." the one in pink said.

"So now there's 3 pink people? Geez, could this get any worse for me?" Pinky said, with a scoff.

"Blue, red, black, green, white, yellow, purple, pink, grey, and another white?" Inky said, who was staring at all 10 of them.

"… yup." the guy in blue said.

"What are your names anyways?" Blinky asked.

"I'm Joshua, red is Gandalf, black is Dylan, green is Flare, white is Frost, yellow is Fred, purple is Tom, pink is Linda, and the other white one is Bite. They're twins, so…" the guy in blue said, answering Blinky's question.

"Thanks for helping us out in defeating the invaders." Pac said.

"And thank you for getting rid of some of the ghosts for us." Dylan said. "They were really getting in our way, flinging those slime balls at us." Dylan added.

"Anyways, you guys should deserve some reward for assisting us." Linda said gently.

"Like what? Crap we got from the Noob Army?" Gandalf said, giving a glare at Linda.

"It's not crap, it's more like cool high-tech blueprints that they can use to fight back if the Noob Army ever comes back to fight us!" Linda said, getting into an argument with Gandalf.

"Well what KIND of blueprints is it, Ms.I-Give-Everything-From-The-Ship-That's-Probably-Total-Crap-Idiot?" Gandalf said with an angry tone.

Linda just slapped Gandalf across the face like that.

"DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?!" Gandalf yelled.

"I JUST DID AND I'LL SLAP YOU AGAIN!" Linda yelled, slapping Gandalf across the face again.

Dylan stopped them before they got their weapons out. "Guys, there's no need to fight, geez!" Dylan said in worry before any of them would start whacking each other with a weapon.

Frost approached Pac and handed him a couple of blueprints. "Here, take these with you, they can help fight against the enemy, unlike those crappy guns the PacWorld army is using. Sorry for the language if one of you invented them." Frost said.

"It's no big deal, I needed newer models to use for these types of invasions anyways…" Sir C said.

"These new weapons can rip apart their jeeps, jets, and even their tanks. They'll just tear units in half." Bite said, who walked over to Frost.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to build them, and I know how to." Dylan said in somewhat a gloat, twirling his wrench, who walked over after whacking Gandalf and Linda over the head with his wrench to KO them.

"Then let's start building the parts for these weapons!" Sir C said, running towards his lab with Dylan following along, who suddenly got a cart of supplies for the weapons.

"What are they gonna be in the end anyways?" Pac asked, watching Sir C and Dylan run off to create the weapons from the blueprints.

"They'll be multiple weapons in one blaster. A rifle, a shotgun, a sniper, a machine gun, a rocket launcher, a grenade launcher, and my favorite, a rail-gun." Joshua said.

"Wow, that just sounds seriously high-tech." Spiral said, budging in.

"Yup, and if the PacWorld army gets enough weapons for them to use…" Tom said.

"… then our army will be totally unstoppable?" Cyli said, finishing Tom's sentence.

"Exactly." Tom said.

"Kind of." Fred said. "The weapons will have a cool-down, just like the other plasma weapons. If the plasma is fired too much, the gun will overheat and shut down before being able to be used again. I honestly don't get the machine gun feature if it can't fire that many plasma bolts, but they added it anyways, so it's not my problem."

"We don't need to hesitate when the enemy comes, so if there's any of the Noob Army around, call us via these headphones and give us the location, we'll come flying to the scene and start blasting them." Flare said, giving Pac, Cyli, Spiral, Pinky, Inky, Blinky, and Clyde a pair of headphones, and Flare gives another one to Pac.

"What's the extra one for?" Pac asked.

"For Sir C, whenever you can get to him." Tom said.

"I suppose they just declared war on PacWorld right now with this resistance being made from the PacWorld army." Joshua said with his arms crossed, staring at where the enemy army ran off.

"We'll be ready for them whenever they decide to attack again." Gandalf said, who got up from his KO.

The pilots get back in their jets (except Dylan who ran off with Sir C) and fly off, with Dylan's jet disappearing.

"Let's get back to Maze High School and see what's up." Cyli said, getting on her hoverboard and flying off towards Maze High School.

"Ugh, what a jiff." Pinky said, with a disgusted face staring at Cyli.

Pac and Spiral followed anyways, and after that Blinky, Inky, and Clyde follow. Pinky hesitates for a bit and then follows them, only because to follow her 'Paccums'.

* * *

_Airship TERROR. 1:43 P.M.. Above Pac-Park._

Lieutenant Pancake flew up into Airship TERROR, which arrived because of the distress beacon from Airship X-TERM, which was the first one to crash from the twin Incineration Beams. Followed by Pancake was Noobly, Kyle, Mark, and Idiotso. They all entered the helm to see the captain of the ship busy eating lunch.

"Uh, captain?" Pancake said.

The captain looks up at Pancake in disgust, because they interrupted his meal. "What is it?"

"We just got back from the Roundhouse Grounds, and we lost." Noobly said with his head facing the ground.

"Yeah, we got beaten when those guys in the jets came and fired at us with all their un-cool lasers." Kyle said.

"Also 2 Incineration Beams took down X-TERM and DEF-UP." Mark said.

"How about we go fire at the yellow guy?" Idiotso offered as an idea.

"That's actually a good idea, I mean, he did take out our ghostly allies." Pancake said.

"Order this ship for the yellow one and blast him to smithereens with a cannonball raid and get out of there." the captain said to Pancake.

Pancake saluted and ran off to tell the crew to get this ship to where Pac went.

Instead of the ship going, 5 mechs flew off towards where Pac went.

* * *

_Maze High School. 2:37 P.M. Pac's Dorm Room._

The group got to Maze High School and into Pac's Dorm Room to talk about the new threat.

"They just barely got here and wrecked a lot of the PacWorld army in almost less than 30 minutes." Pac said.

"And you can't eat them, so you have to eat Power Berries to combat them." Cyli said.

"I don't get how newer weapons make better firepower, both teams had plasma weapons, so I don't see the difference." Spiral said.

"Either way, we should REALLY watch out. Who knows when they'll strike again?" Blinky said.

"What will you guys do if they show up to attack you guys?" Clyde said.

"I could eat a Ice Berry and freeze them…" Pac said.

"Until we can get our new weapons, we'll just duck and cover." Cyli said.

"I hope they don't hurt Paccums." Pinky said.

"Will you quit that with calling Pac like he was your boyfriend?" Inky said.

"Well, I'll get him as my boyfriend in the future like we were destined to be!" Pinky said, yelling at Inky in the face.

"Hah, like in a million years, Pinky." Blinky said.

Blinky, Pinky, and Inky get into an argument of whether or not Pinky will get Pac as a boyfriend in the future. Their argument is interrupted when the 5 mechs burst down on the roof and land inside Pac's dorm room.

"RUN!" Cyli yelled, but she was smacked into the wall by one of the mechs robotic fist. "AGH!" Cyli screamed.

"CYLI!" Pac yelled, as Pac ate an Ice Berry and froze the mech that smacked Cyli.

Inky and Blinky possessed 2 of the mech pilots and started fighting the other 2, the other one frozen.

Pac ran over to Cyli to see if she was okay, but she wasn't as she was smacked into the wall pretty hard, and she was bleeding. Spiral already ran out. Clyde stayed near Pinky to protect her from any of the mech's smacks with robotic hands.

One of the mechs robot hand turned into a gatling gun and fired upon the mech that Blinky is possessing, wrecking it and forcing Blinky to retreat before the mech would explode, which it didn't, but the pilot was knocked out. The one that Inky possessed smashed through that mech's window and whacked the pilot into a coma, but was knocked back through the dorm wall by the other mech, and the frozen mech thaws itself with heat panels that faced outward. Pac notices and runs out with a very hurt Cyli. Pinky, Blinky, and Clyde follow as Inky remains to hold off the other mechs using the mech he possessed. Pac ran to Sir C's lab to see if there was anything Sir C could do to help Cyli before her life force would expire from all the pain.

* * *

_**Well, there goes that. Hope you enjoyed (you probably didn't) and review. Sorry about this chapter being seriously stupid (it should be), I was listening to music and this is what happens. Whoop-de-doo. Anyways, I hope you actually DID enjoy it. You can favorite this if you want. I'll keep making more chapters, but some feedback would be nice. Next chapter's name is **_**Snow Went Black**_**, as Pac has to save Cyli from certain death before her entire life force is drained, with Pac hoping that Sir C has some invention that can heal Cyli. Poor Inky, left behind. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and feedback about the ongoing fanfic would be nice. I'll start on the next chapter. Stay tuned. – SuperNoobGalaxy.**_


	4. Snow Went Black

**Me: "Welcome back to another (dumb) chapter of this fanfic. Screw the notes here, you'll probably know what's about to happen anyways. Disclaimer: I do not own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just the OC's. Warning: pac x pinky lovers MIGHT be offended by the below.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Snow Went Black_

_Path to Sir C's Lab. 3:53 P.M._

Pac is running to Sir C's lab, but things just got worse as Airship TERROR took notice of him and started firing at him, Pac running for his and Cyli's life on the path to Sir C's lab. Pac, who still kept his Ice form, fired back at the airship, freezing some of its cannons and ran faster to Sir C's lab, with Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde flying along. And they do make it to Sir C's lab, which is filled to the brim of weaponry made for combating the Noob Army, and Sir C turns around to find a tired Pac, a very beat up Cyli, and Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde.

* * *

_Sir C's Lab. 4:12 P.M._

"What happened here?" Sir C asked.

"Ouch, that has GOT to hurt a lot…" Dylan said, pointing at the KO'd Cyli.

"I was hoping that you could…" Pac said, without finishing.

"… that you could finish off Cyli?" Pinky said, budging in.

"Pinky, Cyli is one of the important people in my life, why would you even say that?" Pac said, giving a glare at Pinky.

"Geez, sorry, I was just only kidding." Pinky said.

"You're REALLY a long way from getting Pac as your boyfriend now, Pinky." Blinky said.

Pinky gave a death stare at Blinky and crossed her arms and faced forward.

"Is there anything you can use to heal Cyli, Sir C?" Pac asked in worry.

"Unfortunately, no." Sir C. said.

Pac lowered his head in sadness.

"Fortunately, I think the Tree of Life may help." Sir C. said.

"Is this another corny thing involving the Tree of Life?" Inky said, floating in.

"Oh, Inky. You're alive." Blinky said.

"Yeah, I punched those other guys out the dorm room, ditched the mech, and flew back to here." Inky said.

"So how are we gonna get to the Tree of Life without being attacked by the Noob Army?" Clyde asked.

"I can get my team to cover you if the Noob Army attacks you guys." Dylan said with a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, and do so, will you?" Pac said.

Dylan runs off to tell the others to get to Sir C's lab, and Sir C hands the Ghost Gang and Pac 3 Plasma Blasters.

"These just look like weird guns with a blue line to the front." Inky said.

"That's what the design was, but there's the setting for everything they said would be in the blaster, and this was fairly easy and quick to make, so there can be enough for the PacWorld army to use!" Sir C said.

Pac got on a hoverboard, still holding the dying Cyli in his arms. Pinky looked at Cyli in disgust, seeing Cyli being carried in Pac's arms. Blinky, Inky, and Clyde rolled with it and flew out with Pac. Pinky flew out last. Sir C followed in his unicycle thing and followed Pac to the Roundhouse.

* * *

_Roundhouse Grounds. 4:53 P.M._

Pac was getting really worried about Cyli right now, and looked to see if she was still breathing and had a heartbeat. Both were correct, so that was good for now unless they were to be stopped by the Noob Army.

"I believe she'll be alive for… 1 hour or so." Sir C said.

Pinky was shocked of Pac stating that Cylindria was one of Pac's important people in his life, and she thought that she should be the only one that should be important to Pac with his life. So Pinky was thinking of a plan to finish off the weakened Cyli, who was slowly breathing and her life force being drained. Though, on the other hand, Pinky would always do everything for Pac, so she flew on ahead and flew into the Roundhouse in order to attempt to find whatever could spring Cyli back to life, even though she was really totally against it, she wanted to make Pac happy, and maybe Pinky would be able to get with Pac if she revived Cyli. 'Can't fight with that logic' Pinky thought.

"Wait, you don't know what berry it should be!" Sir C yelled as Pinky flew on ahead.

Pac ran ahead of Sir C before Pinky would screw up and feed Cyli the wrong berry.

_The Tree of Life, 5:12 P.M._

Meanwhile, inside the area for the Tree of Life, Pinky was already flying around the tree, looking for a berry that could spring Cyli back to life, and attempt to impress Pac so Pinky would have Pac as her future boyfriend, or even husband if in the future Pinky got her body back. Amazing how she even got in…

Pac ran into the room where the Tree of Life was, Pinky already inside the tree.

Sir C ran in and looked around to see if Pinky had reached the top by now, she didn't, but she was flying around willy-nilly around the tree.

Eventually Blinky, Inky, and Clyde flew in, like Pinky did, and looked to see where Pac and Sir C were looking.

"Well, what's Pinky gotten into this time?" Blinky asked, staring at the tree.

"I guess she's trying to find a berry that could spring Cyli back to life." Pac said.

"Yeah, because she wants to be your girlfriend." Inky said.

Pac gave a glare at Inky, and then Clyde floated next to Pac.

"That's why she flew ahead, she wants you as her boyfriend. So she'll try to…" Clyde said, but couldn't finish in time before Pinky flew back with a berry.

"What IS that?" Blinky asked, staring at the berry.

The berry looked was green with white dots all over it, and as usual with the berries, it was glowing.

"Looks like… barf." Inky said.

"I think this should be the berry, right Paccums?" Pinky said, with a smile and a wink.

Sir C took the berry and stared at it for a bit with a eye-magnifying glass. After examining it for a while, he gave it back to Pac.

"This is indeed the berry that can bring Cyli back to life. I can't believe I never found that before inside the tree while I was looking for those prehistoric berries." Sir C said with a facepalm.

"This came from the prehistoric times of those Pacasaurs?" Inky asked, floating close to the berry.

"Doesn't look like it has rotten…" Blinky said, staring at the berry.

"Just shove it in Cyli's mouth so you can be happy about it and date m—I mean, uh… JUST FEED IT TO HER." Pinky said, floating behind the tree so Pac wouldn't give HER another glare.

Pac shrugged and shoved the berry in Cyli's mouth, and made her chew it. After about 3 seconds, Cyli was coughing from the taste of the berry (like the other berries as usual) and her eyes opened, her wounds disappearing, but her blood still showing.

"What the heck just happened, and why am I bleeding?" Cyli asked, looking around herself.

Pac hugged Cyli, because now she was alive, again.

"Ah, geez, Pac. Why the hugs?" Cyli asked.

"You were KO'd by that giant robot's hand, so Pac brought you here to the Tree of Life to see if there was a berry that could bring you back to life." Inky said.

"Now, I'm not a gamer, but I have a feeling I just went down a nostalgia trip with that berry, because that really looked familiar." Blinky said, trying to remember if it was indeed from a game or just something else.

"By the way, Pinky got that berry for you so you could be cheered up." Clyde said. How Clyde knew all of this was totally unknown.

Pac looked to where Pinky went, let Cyli get off of Pac's arms, and went over to Pinky so he could see what was wrong.

Pinky was busy staring at a doll that looked like Pac, and was also crying.

"Hey, uh, Pinky?" Pac said, staring at Pinky. "Thanks for that berry that would bring Cyli back."

Pinky turned around at Pac with no tears and a happy, full-of-glee smile. And then hugged Pac, leaving pink slime after a while of the hugging. Although Pac would be able to see a ripped up doll next to the Pac doll, and it actually looked like Cyli. Pac got a little hint that Pinky wanted Cyli gone for good, but he didn't understand much why Pinky would've gotten the berry for Cyli. So Pac walked away back to the group before anything else would happen.

"So… you ran all this way past a lot of cannon fire, and got Pinky to get a berry that could bring me back to life, just for me?" Cyli asked, staring at Pac.

"Uhh, yeah. I did." Pac said.

Cyli went ahead and hugged Pac in happiness for all he did for her to get her back to life, even if Pinky was the one who got the berry, she was happy anyways. Pinky was staring at the two in total jealousness, and then floated back Blinky, Inky, and Clyde.

"Let's just get out of here, okay?" Pinky asked, not wanting to see Pac and Cyli hug it out.

"… someone's jelly." Blinky said.

"AM NOT!" Pinky said, yelling at Blinky in the face. And then slapping him across the face before floating out.

"Geez, you got slapped by a girl." Inky said.

"That has to be humiliating." Clyde said.

"Just shut up, will ya?" Blinky said, looking at Inky and Clyde.

Then everyone could hear Pinky screaming outside.

Everyone ran outside to the Roundhouse Grounds to see what the heck was happening. Everyone had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

_Roundhouse Grounds, 5:34 P.M._

Everyone was shocked to find a ton of Airships were surrounding the Roundhouse, cannons pointing almost everywhere. Pinky was nowhere to be seen, however.

"Where the heck did Pinky go?" Blinky asked.

Inky was busy staring around until he saw a bit of pink slime in the distance on one of the airships. "I think I found her!" Inky yelled, pointing at one of the airships.

"Oh great, so we got a captured ghost, what's next, we get bombed by a lot of cannonballs?" Blinky asked in a voice that he knew this wouldn't end up good. And that's what the airships did, they all pointed their cannons towards Pac and his friends.

"Well, we're screwed. Brace yourselves…" Inky said, curling up into a ball in hopes the airships would go away.

"I've never seen Inky like this." Clyde said staring at Inky.

"Relax, the cannonballs will just go through us. Pac and his friends on the other hand, are toast." Blinky said.

"We have to save Pinky before we can run…" Pac said.

"I have to agree with Pac, despite Pinky's possible massive hate for me." Cyli said.

"Didn't Dylan give us some stuff we could use to get their help?" Sir C said, who actually forgot what Dylan gave them because bad memory issues, if it actually was Dylan who gave them the headphones.

"They gave you guys headphones." Inky said, who was still curled up into a ball.

Pac put on a pair of headphones, and gave another pair to Sir C, which was for him, and Pac signals for the 10 pilots to get to the Roundhouse Grounds right now, and try to contact the PacWorld armed forces to the same location.

Soon, an EMP blast suddenly hits all the airships, but it didn't hit Pac and his friends, leaving their weapons still useful. The EMP blast disables the plasma engines of the gigantic airships, making them fall to the ground. The tanks and jets were disabled, unfortunately the jeeps were still active, but fortunately, they crashed with the airships, so that's a win-win-win situation. The units survived, but their weapons were disabled, so they brought out swords and charged at Pac and his friends, until the PacWorld army arrived and started blasting the enemies to oblivion, armed with Sir C's weapons that he created with the blueprints he got. Even the vehicles were outfitted with the same weapon, and it was devastating to the enemy when someone crammed the energy cells into a Pineapple Tank. Soon, Betrayus notices this and sends a regenerated ghost army to assist the Noob Army in their attempt to destroy Pac and his friends. Pac eats an Ice Berry and starts freezing ghosts, Cyli helping. Spiral was nowhere to be found, however, and most of them were worried of what could've happened to Spiral. The Ghost Gang hid from sight before any slug cams could get a hold of them, and Sir C brought out a spare he made and started blasting at both ghosts and enemies, the weapons working for use of exterminating ghosts and destroying the Noob Army's weapons, vehicles, and units. Though everyone in the PacWorld army was careful to not hit Pac or Cyli, who were busy defeating ghosts. Meanwhile, the Noob Army was suffering major losses because they couldn't use their weapons due to the EMP blast brought by an unknown helper, and soon dual Incineration Beams strike the enemy army crowd, burning them into nothing but flaming ashes and death. The 10 jet pilots appear, blasting at the enemy army with lasers, making them more into mush and nothingness.

"Wow, this must be bad for the enemy army since they can only use swords to fight back." Pac said, who was currently eating ghosts.

"What happened to Pinky anyways? The EMP blast crashed those airships…" Blinky said. His question was answered when Inky and Clyde pointed next to Blinky, where Pinky was. "Oh, you're alive. Yaaaaay." Blinky said, not in the mood.

Soon the enemy army is nothing but ashes by the time Pac gobbled up a lot of ghosts. Cyli is suddenly whacked to the ground by a ghost from a high altitude, and if she hit the ground, she would die. Pac notices and flies down and grabs Cyli before she would hit the ground, just in time, and Pac set her down on the grass. Pac stops flying and lands next to Cyli.

"Thanks again, Pac." Cyli said, looking for her PSC that she dropped when the ghost whacked her off her hoverboard.

"No problem, Cyli." Pac said with a thumbs-up.

Pinky was busy watching, getting seriously jealous with all the saves Pac did to Cyli.

"Guys, I think we should bail before Pinky goes ghost monster mode and eats Cyli." Blinky recommended, flying off. Inky and Clyde flew off before Pinky would go nuts.

The ghost army retreated before they could all be gobbled up. Pac burped out the eyes of the ghosts that he gobbled up, the eyes fleeing back to the Regeneration Chamber.

"We're safe for now, I guess…" Pac said, looking at Cyli.

"Indeed we are." Cyli said in a calm and soothing voice, grateful for Pac that he saved her from another possible death.

Pinky by now was insanely angry, looking at Pac and Cyli being together. "If it wasn't bad enough with being crushed by the boulder that Pac turned into in the Temple of Slime, it's THAT." Pinky said, in fury. Nobody could hear her because she was alone.

The PacWorld army went away to find more enemies to blast at, and the 10 jet pilots flew off into their giant floating ship fortress, which flew away with the PacWorld army to assist.

"Come on, let's go see if anyone else at Maze High School is alive." Pac said.

"Hopefully it's nothing too bad." Cyli said, managing to actually hug Pac while walking, and Pac actually did not mind this. Pinky, on the other hand, actually DID mind and started screaming in fury, and then exploded into a pile of goo. Again, nobody heard her. Everyone went back to Maze High School to see if everyone was all alright.

* * *

_Space Station KING, 6:21 P.M. Above PacWorld._

A lot of jets were buzzing around Space Station KING, home to the 2iC of the Noob Army, where he commanded and gave orders to his entire army, and who was watching another defeat of his mighty army.

"GRRR, WHY WERE WE DEFEATED AGAIN?!" the mysterious person in the throne said, smashing his hand into an armrest. "First we were just defeated by those 10 jet pilots, and now we got smashed AGAIN?! Is my army THIS bad at FIGHTING?!" the mysterious person said again, in a fit. "No matter, soon the ultimate weapon on this space station will be complete, and I'll turn PacWorld into a barren wasteland. Commander Betrayus doesn't even know of our REAL plans for PacWorld, we just only lied to him so he can help us." the mysterious person said, laughing. The room was in total darkness, but the screens lit up the room. A servant walked in with a usual plate of waffles and milk, which the mysterious person ate and drank in a matter of seconds. "Soon this world will be ours, and we'll convert it into a barren wasteland, and destroy the Netherworld." he said with a maniacal laugh. "The yellow one does not know, that this war, is just beginning…" the mysterious person said, with the gleam of his golden crown resting on his head, waiting for that day to finally fight the Pac-Man and destroy all of his friends, once and for all…

* * *

_**Ohohohohoho, this was really a long one for me (and my arms. they ache right now.) to type up. Anyways, decent new threat there. Yes, this is all part of a story I will make another day, which will probably be way longer than this. I'll continue making fanfics for you guys, and thanks for the review, Thunder. I'll keep that in mind the next time I use Pinky for the fanfics (if I can think of anything Pinky would be able to do for Pac…) and other stuff. The next chapters name will be **_**The Armies Cometh **_**and will involve the start of PacWorld versus the Noob Army. Both armies will go full-force against each other, and the major danger is this 'ultimate weapon' that the mysterious person will soon complete (and I didn't reveal much of him, so no spoilers) and rid of Pac once and for all. Stay tuned and see what happens. This was really a big leap for me, and my right arm is getting tired. I'll keep making chapters for you guys. Please leave a favorite or like and a review. -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	5. The Armies Cometh

**Me: "I feel complete. Just kidding. Anyways, chapter five. Milestone much? I'll just start typing right now… and also, remember this is the total full-force start of the war of PacWorld versus the Noob Army. So expect scenes of violence I can type with my own hands. Disclaimer reminder: I do not own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just my OC's. Enjoy."**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Armies Cometh_

_Pacopolis, 7:32 P.M. Pac-It-In-Burgers._

Pac and Cyli went to Pac-It-In-Burgers to see if they could find Spiral, and they actually did, but they didn't expect to find him with Braces. The Ghost Gang also followed, along with Sir C.

"Oh hey Spiral. What are you doing here?" Pac asked.

"OH! Hey guys. Everyone from Maze High School ran away to Pac-It-In-Burgers after that throw-down that Inky did using a possessed machine." Spiral said.

"Well, you should really get everyone out of here, the military constructed a safe point for everyone to get to in case the Noob Army comes back to attack us, you don't know when they may come back." Cyli said.

"Actually, I think we have more bigger problems… this radar thingy that Dylan gave me is showing massive signs of enemy activity besides ghosts heading for Pacopolis." Sir C said.

"Great, so they're coming back to get us?" Blinky asked.

"Chill, guys. The military will be here to protect us." Spiral said.

"The PacWorld military has way less numbers than what's shown on the radar." Sir C said.

"Then what can we do?" Pinky asked, floating close to Pac.

"I guess you should attempt to get everyone out of the city before the Noob Army and the ghosts get here…" Pac said.

Pinky turned around to the others and signaled them to follow her to warn everyone to get out of the city. Sir C signals the president to give a PTA of telling everyone to get out of the city because the Noob Army and a lot of the ghosts from the Netherworld are heading for Pacopolis, and Pac gets everyone out of Pac-It-In-Burgers to the PacWorld Safe Point before the enemy armies could get here.

"I honestly don't get how the ghosts manage to regenerate themselves really quickly…" Cyli said in wonder.

"Maybe Buttocks added a booster for the Regeneration Chamber?" Pac guessed.

"Either way, we gotta get out of here, I'll follow the others to the PacWorld Safe Point." Spiral said, getting up and telling the others to get to the PacWorld Safe Point right now.

"Well, I guess we better prepare for the invasion that we may never succeed in defending from…" Pac said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Pac, we'll get through this." Cyli said, patting Pac on his back.

"You guys will have the upper hand since Pac can use Power Berries, and they might be a devastating arsenal to the enemy armies." Sir C said.

"Why don't we just get help from the 10 pilots?" Cyli asked.

Suddenly cannonballs flew over Pac-It-In-Burgers as the PacWorld army fired back plasma bolts at the enemy army, a heavy firefight being formed as the Noob Army goes full-force on Pacopolis. Pac eats a Fire Berry and flies over to the PacWorld army to fling fireballs at the enemy army, and Cylindria goes to help out Pac. Meanwhile, President Spheros managed to get everyone in Pacopolis out of the city before the Noob Army came to attack the city. The 10 jet pilots appear in the city and dual Incineration Beams strike an airship, ripping it in half and making it explode, toppling over some pipes and buildings by accident. Suddenly, different looking airships appear behind the air fortress the 10 pilots own, and they all fire at multiple airships, bringing them all down with a BANG. Heavy fireballs are being fired from the friendly airships, ripping apart enemy vehicles and shredding the enemy army as the PacWorld army continues to fire at the Noob Army's ground forces. Meanwhile, airships are being taken down from the inside by the jet pilots, and the airships crash into the ground, the jet pilots getting out safely unharmed before the airships crash. A Grand Airship appears on the scene, 100 airships flying out of its gigantic airship-sized ports, heavy cannons fire at the PacWorld army, the friendly airships, the 10 jet pilots, and the air fortress. More friendly airships come and fire Incineration Beams towards the sudden army of airships, and massive enemy units flood the streets, firing at the PacWorld army. A new army appears as the friendly army let their units run towards the enemy, assisting the PacWorld army and firing at the Noob Army. Airships on both sides being brought down, vehicles exploding, and people being dropped to the ground by plasma fire. The Grand Airship MAX continues to fire heavy cannonballs and plasma bolts towards both friendly armies. Pac is busy gobbling up ghosts, which appeared on the scene, with Cyli helping out. Pac gobbles up an Ice Berry, freezing the cannons of the enemy airships, and managing to avoid friendly fire from the friendly airships. Two airships close in and stop, letting their units board and fight each other on the ships. Meanwhile, airships still crash as both sides are giving equal, but devastating fire to each other, and it seems like it would be a tie, until a charged Incineration Beam rips through a line of enemy airships, making them all explode and knocking down nearby enemy airships. The city is being ruined from the battles, and the streets are cluttered with corpses and alive units, blasting at each other with plasma bolts. Bombs go off in the city, bringing down buildings and smashing vehicles and units alike. Meanwhile, in the sky, jets from both sides fire at each other. Fighter Mark I Jets and Reverse Fighter Mark I Jets firing at each other, some of the Reverse jets turn into saw blades and rip through their enemy planes, while some of the Fighter Mark I jets use Rapid-Fire plasma against the planes that belong to the Noob Army. After much bloodshed, a spark appears in the sky, and a purple beam strikes the center of the city, causing a huge explosion as both forces retreat before they're overtaken by the blast radius. While running, Cyli trips, the blast force behind her, Pac quickly grabs her and gets out of the city on a hoverboard before the blast force would get them, the blast force right behind them. The blast force stops at the edges of the city, the aftermath was disintegrated bodies, wrecked buildings, ruined glass, and destroyed vehicles, the remains of the airships in-tact. Both armies got out in time, no losses from the blast. But there was a major amount of losses to both sides, the Noob Army getting more losses than the PacWorld army or the friendly ally army, alas Pacopolis was left in ruins with the genocide blast, leaving the city in ruins and it would take a long time to restore it to its former glory. Meanwhile, the blast nearly opened up a hole to the Netherworld, as the blast made a crater that was really deep. The hole sealed up, but the city was still in ruins from the giant blast. The blast was a test from Space Station KING, to test the 'Ultimate Weapon', and this test was an attempt to rid the world of the Pac-Man. Although this failed, it brought a devastating blow to PacWorld, with its entire city in ruins from the blast. The PacWorld Safe Point was not in the city, more rather somewhere else. However, many saw the blast on cameras before the blast force would reach the cameras, and cameras turn on leading to the aftermath of the 'Ultimate Weapons' blast, the Noob Army retreating, knowing even though they lost more than the PacWorlders, they still dealt a devastating blow to them, ruining their city, their glory, the city they worked so hard to create and defend, destroyed in an instant. This showed everyone that the Noob Army was no ordinary army. Being more advanced and with access to resources that otherwise would create things bigger than nuclear warheads, this showed their might. One of their most damaging weapons in the history of weaponry to the Noob Army. This showed their milestone in technology, and teaching everyone, this was not an ordinary battle, not an ordinary war. Not an ordinary piece of technology. This was the Noob Army, and they would do anything in their power to destroy all. This was only the beginning of their conquest to take over PacWorld. This was their start to destroy Pac and his friends, once and for all. They weren't something to be reckoned with.

* * *

_The Roundhouse. President Spheros Office. 10:42 P.M._

"Man, what a rough day…" Pac said, who was tired.

"That was really a tough battle, Pac. That's why you're tired." Cyli said.

"I can't believe they just incinerated Pacopolis." President Spheros said, in fury. "It will take us a long time to rebuild Pacopolis, we took a long time to finish building that city, and then they just came and took it all away with that blast!" Spheros finished, still raging.

"I bet you Betrayus loves this new turn of events now that Pacopolis is gone. With Pacopolis gone, there's no great city to get the PacWorld army moving now." Inky said.

"Luckily everyone got out in time." Blinky said.

"We helped, Paccums." Pinky said, who was next to Pac. Pinky gave Pac a wink and a smile before floating back to Blinky, Inky and Clyde.

"Even though everyone that was in the city is safe, none of them have a home to live in, no roof to live under." Clyde said.

"This was no ordinary attack, for sure. Both armies were going full-force." Spheros said.

"We could rebuild Pacopolis, but that will take a long time to do. Plus, they're probably populating the ruins." Sir C said.

"Say… where did we hide the Repository again?" Spheros asked.

"If it was in the city, it was probably incinerated." Blinky said.

"Nah, it wouldn't be in the city, that's where all the ghosts attack." Pac said.

"Don't worry, the Repository will always be safe, I made sure of it." Sir C said.

"Now what, the army lost their valor because the city got incinerated. We basically lost with our army valor-less. And they've been losing a lot of numbers lately." Pac said.

"We might as well give up, I mean, didn't you see that blast? They could incinerate everything on PacWorld right now." Spheros said.

"How come they don't do it now?" Cyli said.

"The weapon probably takes long to recharge. If it has that much power, it should take a long time to recharge. The thing we have to worry about, what IS their next target to incinerate?" Inky said.

"It's probably somewhere of the upmost importance." Spheros said.

"If it's the Roundhouse, then we better find some place to hide." Sir C said.

"The blast can take the lab down too, so that's a spot we can't go to…" Cyli said, judging from the blast.

"I guess we officially lost this battle…" Pac said.

"Correction, this WAR." Blinky said.

"Shut up, Blinky. This is serious for my Paccums!" Pinky said, giving a death stare to Blinky.

"That would hurt the reputation of a good guy if someone gave the bad guy the death stare instead of the other way around, Pinky." Clyde said.

"Unless we can take down their space station." Sir C said.

Everyone turned towards Sir C.

"But how? They'll incinerate us before the cannon can be built to take down the space station. Plus, we don't have the parts for it." Cyli said.

"Or we can just have our allies go attack the space station." Sir C said.

"What if they're too busy fighting the enemies? You know this is war, right?" Blinky said.

"I know this is war, I've been in war before!" Sir C yelled.

"Well, whatever the case, we still have to take down that space station. No space station, no enemy army." Cyli said.

"You basically got that right, Cyli. Just what I was thinking." Sir C said.

"How come you guys know it was a space station and not just a giant airplane?" Blinky said.

"It was probably because the blast came from space, you idiot." Inky said, smacking Blinky on the head.

"Also there was a orbiting space station above us, so that's 2 major things." Cyli said.

"If a blast like that can incinerate the city, it'll be bad for us if it hits the Roundhouse." Sir C said.

"I'll have to take the Lemon Rocket to the space station if I have to stop them from firing that beam." Pac said.

"Then they'll incinerate you and anything else nearby." Cyli said.

"Your 10 new friends may be able to help us, I mean, they have inside knowledge of the Noob Army, and with our sudden new allies, we might just win this war if we take it to the home base in space." Spheros said.

"There's not much left of PacWorld left to take over, so we have to do this plan quickly." Cyli said.

"I have an idea, but it'll be dangerous to do…" Pac said.

"What is it then?" Sir C said.

"If I can get up there to the cannon in space, I might just be able to destroy it and stop the weapon from firing at us again." Pac said.

"You'll probably have a 99 point 9 percent chance of failure and point 1 percent chance of success if you take it head-on." Inky said.

"Relax, I can get Joshua to tell his friends to get over to Sir C's lab, and then we can take off into space to stop this war." Pac said.

"That sounds like a good plan if you take those guys." Cyli said.

"Alright then, let's get ready to take the battle to space." Sir C said.

"With our friendly army, and our 10 new friends, we can win this." Pac said, in hope.

"Let's get started then." Cyli said.

They all run back to Sir C's lab to prepare for the possible final battle. Spheros coming along in case the beam hits the Roundhouse.

* * *

_Space Station KING, 11:32 P.M. Above PacWorld._

The mysterious person sits patiently in his throne room, watching a replay of the 'Ultimate Weapon' hitting Pacopolis. He laughs silently while watching this. "Betrayus doesn't know that we'll soon come after his kingdom once we conquered PacWorld…" he said.

Someone comes in, an engineer. "Sir, we are almost done charging the weapon." the engineer said.

"Good, we'll incinerate the Roundhouse and then set forth to invade the Netherworld. Once the Netherworld has been taken over, we can finally gain control of the entire planet." the mysterious person said. "How much charged is the weapon, anyways…" he asked.

"About 74 percent, sir." the engineer said.

"I don't like numbers below 90, but that's good. Keep charging the weapon." the mysterious person said.

"Yes sir." the engineer said, saluting, and then walking out of the room.

"Even though this war has just begun, we're so close to ending it. They underestimated our superiority over them, and they have paid the price, as we have destroyed their city." the mysterious man laughs. "They're all fools. Even if I'm taken down, there's still 1iC to handle…" the mysterious person smiled, opening an eye, it glows red in the darkness. "I'll destroy the yellow one, and then destroy all of his friends, so I can take over the Netherworld… it's too late to stop the cannon from firing, and it's too late to change my mind about the destruction of PacWorld…" the mysterious person continues to laugh like a maniac as his golden shiny crown glows again in the darkness from the light seeping into the room by the sun. A blade in his hands is being fueled by the darkness in the room and among the army… something sinister that not even the Pac-Man can stop.

* * *

_**Woo, we're probably almost there to the end. If you want it to continue to after the threat is stopped, then leave some reviews of saying to not finish this off. I honestly want it long, but seeing as how things are going, it'll probably end. But, I'll keep making fanfics for you all. Don't worry, this won't end in less than 3 chapters. Next chapter's name will be **_**Indestructible Force**_** and the chapter will take place mostly in space, the journey of getting to the space station's cannon before it can fire again and destroy the Roundhouse. Pac and his friends can only hope they succeed. Anyways, leave some reviews and tell me how you think about the story! I'd love some reviews. Stay tuned for Chapter 5! This was really a big milestone for me, getting more than 10,000+ words in the fanfic (after this is successfully published) and hopefully some reviews and followers for this one. I have new ideas for new fanfics, but I'll save it to the end of this fanfic. Bye for now, until next chapter! -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	6. Indestructible Force

**Me: "The moment I look at the reviews, holy shit. Okay, guys. Stop the arguments in the reviews, I'll think of something. I'll have fanfics that can have Pac x Cyli and Pac x Pinky. I honestly think Pac x Cyli is good. Pac x Pinky is also good, but with all this controversy, I thought of the solution; alternate universe fanfics. I'll have separate fanfics that involve Pac x Cyli and Pac x Pinky so everybody is happy. Stop the fighting, we can all get along. I'll start typing this page so the message gets told clearly. Disclaimer: I do not own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just the OC's. Enjoy, and don't smack each other with weapons. Thanks for the reviews, though!"**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Indestructible Force_

_Sir C's Lab. 12:43 A.M._

Everyone is in Sir C's lab, getting ready for the possible final battle against the Noob Army in case things get too dangerous. Dylan is contacting his team and getting the PacWorld army's allies into space, while Pac is storing up berries in his Berry Dispenser, Sir C then gave Pac a backpack, meant to contain all sorts of berries in it. The backpack is loaded with berries already, and Pac puts his Berry Dispenser on the side of the backpack.

"Now, your mission is to destroy the cannon before it obliterates all of PacWorld." Spheros said, looking at Pac.

"I'll smash the cannon before they can fire it. Count on it." Pac said.

"I just talked to my team, and you guys can come in our air fortress, we'll get you there near the space station so you can help Pac, since you all can't fit in the Lemon Rocket…" Dylan said, turning around.

"I… guess I'll go with Pac." Cyli said.

"You can't, the Lemon Rocket has only 1 seat." Pinky said in a worried, but smug voice.

"I actually added a seat." Sir C said.

Pinky silently cursed to herself and floated away back to Blinky, Inky, and Clyde.

"Would you stop trying so hard? Your head is gonna pop off like Betrayus's head got chopped off by Buttocks' laser beam." Blinky said.

"Heck, even Heine-head wouldn't try that hard." Inky said, then turning to Clyde. "Would he?" he asked, Clyde then shrugs with his stubby little ectoplasm arms.

Pac and Cyli get into the Lemon Rocket, since Sir C added another seat to it. Pinky watches in total rage in the meantime, her head exploding in goo.

"See? I told ya your head would've exploded!" Blinky said, pointing at Pinky's missing head.

Pinky's gooey head just groans from Blinky's remark.

Spheros is giving a PTA to the people in the PacWorld Safe Point, telling them that Pac and his friends will go to space to stop the cannon from incinerating the rest of PacWorld. As the Lemon Rocket gets ready for lift-off, the friendly airships engines roar overhead, getting ready for the siege on Space Station KING, and the air fortress flying alongside the many allied airships. The Lemon Rocket takes off with Pac and Cyli inside, and the 10 jet pilots launch from their airborne fortress, flying alongside the Lemon Rocket to protect it. The army total in airships is about 600 airships total, meaning that this won't be an easy defense to smash through. Jets from all 600 airships eject, flying alongside their larger companion airships. Every single flying vehicle boosts into space at a very fast speed, breaking through the outer layer of the world and flying off towards the first defense point before reaching the space station.

* * *

_Area-1, 1:04 A.M._

Already the attacking group is under fire by airships, but the airships are just crashed through by the allied forces, either by Incineration Beams, or just charging through the weak wooden areas, the enemy airships being ripped in half. Incineration Beams fly through many airships, setting them on fire or ripping them apart in a large and glorious explosion, enemy jet planes flying towards the allied forces, but they're all taken down by combined fire from the allied jet planes. Airships continue to try to defend Area-1 from being ripped through, but all fail as they're smashed in seconds.

"Geez, these guys don't seem as strong anymore, they're more like weak with our allied friends…" Pac said, staring at a ripped-in-half airship, mirroring a scene from before.

"I guess this is better than Ghosteroids…" Cyli said, looking at another ripped-in-half airship.

"Keep your heads straight, we're many areas away from getting to the space station." Joshua said over a comm. into the Lemon Rocket. Then every allied force boosted to Area-2, a place filled to the brim with space mines set up by the Noob Army.

* * *

_Area-2, 1:12 A.M._

"How many areas are there, anyways?" Cyli asked.

"Last time we invaded the space station, I'd say about like more than 10." Dylan said over a comm.

"Geez, I'd guess that's probably a lot considering the airships." Pac said.

"It's more like Hell in Space when we get past the eighth area." Gandalf said over a comm.

"Would you stop cursing? We all need to concentrate; we gotta get past the space mines." Linda said over a comm.

"Nah, it's already hell when we get to the fifth area." Flare said over a comm.

Space mines are scattered all around ahead of the allied forces, every jet and anything else firing at all the space mines to clear a path to Area-3.

"So what's notorious about Area -5?" Pac asked.

"That's only the first Grand Airship, which makes it a hell of a fight to entirely destroy." Gandalf said over a comm.

"It can eject 100 freaking airships, and you know everyone hates those things." Frost said over a comm.

"We're almost past the space mines, but there'll be way more airships than Area-1 ahead." Bite said over a comm.

Everyone manages to get past the space mines in one piece, but as Bite said, everyone can see a lot of airships ahead, getting ready to defend Area-3 from being broken through.

"Any faster way to get past those airships?" Cyli said.

"We can barge through, but that'll leave damage on the hulls of our allied ships." Tom said over a comm.

"We usually just destroy all those bastards and then move on to Area-4." Gandalf said over a comm.

"Might as well go with what Gandalf said, they're starting to fire at us." Joshua said over a comm.

Sure enough, cannonballs flew past everyone, the allied airships starting to blast at the enemy airships with Incineration Beams, ripping them in half. Enemy jets fly at the allied forces, a defense that would otherwise leave one running.

* * *

_Area-3, 1:20 A.M._

Flaming cannonballs rip through the normal cannonballs or explode with them on contact, both forces firing many cannonballs at each other. The Lemon Rocket keeps trying to avoid cannonballs from either side, the 10 jet pilots ripping apart enemy cannonballs, alas also shooting allied cannonballs to avoid anything hitting the Lemon Rocket.

"Should we just go on ahead while our allied airships take care of business? We won't get anywhere at this rate waiting for the enemy airships to start exploding." Dylan said over a comm.

Sure enough, it took some time for one airship to explode over a comm.

"At least there's no Grand Airship yet." Gandalf remarked over a comm.

"Wasn't there a shortcut to the space station?" Fred asked over a comm.

"Last time we checked, no." Bite said over a comm.

"Whatever, we still have to destroy that cannon before it fires at PacWorld again." Linda said over a comm.

"Hey, hasn't the grey one talked yet?" Gandalf said over a comm.

The one in grey didn't ever talk, he was more like following a motive; it pays to be the strong, silent type. His actions speak louder than words.

"I guess not." Joshua said over a comm.

All the enemy airships soon exploded, and all the allied forces boosted on ahead to Area-4.

"I guess the next area is Area-4, but isn't that where…" Frost said over a comm., but unfortunately interrupted by plasma tank fire.

"What we call the Tank Horde?" Gandalf said over a comm., avoiding enemy tank fire.

"I hate this area." Joshua said over a comm., also trying to avoid the tanks.

"You won't be able to deflect their shots, you're gonna have to avoid 'em, Pac." Tom said over a comm.

"Alright then, hang on Cyli!" Pac said as he boosted through Area-4.

* * *

_Area-4, 1:29 A.M._

Multiple tanks were on hovering platforms, firing at allied forces, but they couldn't scratch the allied airships. Allied jets, on the other hand, would easily be smashed into pieces, and some of them met that fate.

"Dang it—NO! Those damn tanks are anti-aircraft tanks!" Gandalf said in rage, firing at some of the tanks.

"Get your ass out of that mess before they smash you like some of the other jets!" one of the other jet pilots said.

Bombs landed on the tanks, smashing them fairly easily, Bomber Jets flying over most of the Tank Horde before they're smashed as well.

Everyone boosted towards Area-5, the rumored place where a Grand Airship would wait for the allied forces to take them on.

* * *

_Area-5, 1:31 A.M._

Like Gandalf said, there was a Grand Airship waiting, all its major cannons pointing at all the allied forces, firing Magnetic Beams, Incineration Beams, or even Ballistic Cannonballs.

"Don't let those Magnetic Beams get you or you are TOAST!" Joshua yelled over a comm., barely missing a Magnetic Beam hitting him.

Many airships fire at the helm of the Grand Airship, exploding it, but the airship is under control by a different point within the ship.

"We're gonna have to go in through the exit where the jets come out, the main control are inside the ship!" Linda said over a comm., flying inside.

"Don't just hover there, follow her!" Tom said over a comm., following Linda inside the ship to blow it up from the inside. The others follow to blast the ship into oblivion.

"I'd guess we should get inside their floating fortress for cover before we become blasted into smithereens, Pac…" Cyli said, Pac listening and flying into the air fortress for cover from the many lasers flying through space.

Meanwhile, inside the Grand Airship, things are exploding as all 10 jet pilots fire at many things, and blasting enemy jets escaping from the exploding airship into oblivion. Eventually they reach the core of the Grand Airship, blast at it, and boost out of the Grand Airship in time before it entirely explodes, but the airships that left it still fight without their more bigger version of the airship.

"I love these kinds of explosions." Gandalf said over a comm.

2 of the allied airships explode, the damage to their hulls had reached the maximum.

"Damn it! We lost two of those things!" a pilot yelled.

"Finish off these airships and let's get out of here!" another pilot yelled.

Remains of jets from both sides fly around in space, smashed and ripped apart by lasers. The enemy airships all eventually explode in a firefight, and all the allied forces boost away into Area-6.

* * *

_Area-6, 1:43 A.M._

In this area, space mines are cluttered around and many airships to worry about, as these airships are outfitted with Incineration Beam cannons.

"Look out! We got space mines and those damned airships have Incineration Beam cannons!" a pilot yelled.

"Those fucking idiots! They copied our Incineration Beam cannons and loaded them into each side!" another pilot yelled.

"Whatever, let's just blast them apart and get this over with!" Gandalf yelled over a comm.

Many Incineration Beams hit allied airships, scratching them or blowing them up.

"Look out, don't get too close to the airships or you're gonna get hit with the blast!" a pilot yelled.

Incineration Beams were flying everywhere, hitting both allied and enemy airships, but the enemy airships exploded way more easily as their hulls were made out of wood.

"These guys are way too stupid to be strong, they never change the hull of their ships." a pilot said.

"Whatever, just hope that there's no more of those guys. They took out a lot of our airships, about like 19 of them, and that's a lot of firepower gone." Joshua said over a comm.

They all boosted to Area-7, a more deadlier area.

* * *

_Area-7, 1:50 A.M._

"I can see the space station!" Linda yelled over a comm., staring at Space Station KING.

"Then that means they can fire that damned cannon at us!" a pilot yelled.

"They're even charging it right now, I can see the purple light coming up!" a pilot yelled.

* * *

_Space Station KING, 1:53 A.M._

"**FIRE THAT DAMNED CANNON BEFORE THEY GET TO ME!**" the mysterious person yelled at the engineers.

The cannon fired, but it wasn't at 100%...

The beam hit a large group of allied airships, wrecking them apart and making the allied forces lose 105 airships in the blast and a lot of jets.

* * *

_Area 7, 1:59 A.M._

The blast made everything else shake, and inside the Lemon Rocket, knock Pac and Cyli off their seats, and they land on each other, they both blush before getting up and back to their seats, both embarrassed.

"DAMN THEM, THEY BLEW UP A LOT OF OUR SHIPS!" Gandalf yelled over the comm.

"I suppose this was a trap…" Bite said over the comm.

"We're almost there, just keep going!" Linda yelled over the comm., boosting to Area-8, and so did everything else.

* * *

_Area-8, 2:03 A.M._

"I'm getting sleepy, it's 2:03 A.M. right now…" Pac groaned, hitting his head once on the control panel.

"Don't worry Pac, we're almost there to the space station, and we can end this when we get there." Cyli said.

"By the way, sorry about landing on you…" Pac said with a blush in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Pac." Cyli said, also with a blush of embarrassment.

Meanwhile out in space…

"Why is there a lot of floating platforms ahead?" Sir C said, who was in the air fortress with the others.

"Great, they're forcing us to do a land battle." Gandalf groaned.

"Screw that, let's just blast open their shield generators, they're blocking us from moving forward." Tom said.

Another battle begun on the floating platform as transport ships land allied troops, which start a firefight at the defending Noob Army. Air battles begin above them, however a mighty defense from the enemy jet pilots attempt to prevent the allied forces from destroying the shield generators. Incineration Beams strike the enemy fortress on the floating platforms, blowing a lot of it up and the debris from it smashing enemy troops and breaking some of the glass on the platforms. Every troop on the floating platform has a helmet and an oxygen tank strapped to their backs, letting them fight in space.

The shield generators blow up, and soon all the Noob Army defenders of Area-8 are all defeated in less than an hour, transport ships picking up the units and healing wounded soldiers for the next area. Every allied force moves on to Area-9.

* * *

_Area-9, 2:57 A.M._

"We're in Area-9, we should be getting really close to their space station." Sir C said.

"The space station has oxygen inside, so Pac can take on the leader while we fight the enemies outside the space station." Joshua said over the comm.

"This is probably the ultimate battle Pac will ever face in his life…" Cyli said.

"Area 10 is the gateway to the space station and its only landing pad, but I fear they'll blow up the landing pad before Pac can get there." Linda said over the comm.

"Then let's light 'em up before they do that!" a pilot said.

A horde of entirely only enemy jets in sawblade formation charge at the allied jets, mirroring a scene from before, but the enemy jets get ripped in half from combined laser fire.

"Don't let them get too close to the Lemon Rocket or we're screwed!" a pilot said.

The Lemon Rocket boosted out of the air fortress so it can land on the landing pad at the space station, the 10 jet pilots fly after the Lemon Rocket to protect it.

Some allied jets explode from the saw blades, but then the enemy jets explode from allied laser fire afterwards.

"We're almost there, I can see the giant gateway to the space station!" a pilot yelled.

"But the space station looks so far away…" Pac said.

"The gateway is more like a geo-leap to the landing pad, it will take you there instantly." Tom said over the comm.

"You better hurry, they're probably arming the landing pad with explosives already!" Flare said over the comm.

Everyone quickly boosted to Area-10, the final area before the space station can be accessed.

* * *

_Area-10, Gateway to Space Station KING, 3:19 A.M._

"Only one person can take the gate before it explodes on itself, Pac has to take the Lemon Rocket inside if he wants to stop the cannon from firing at PacWorld." Joshua said over the comm.

"Good luck smashing that cannon, and make sure it stays destroyed!" Linda yelled over the comm.

"Make complete sure that thing does not see the light of day ever again!" Gandalf said over the comm.

"Alright, let's go then!" Pac yelled as he boosted through the Gateway. After it explodes on itself, a horde of Grand Airships and jets appear out of the blue, as it they were in wait.

"AMBUSH!" Gandalf yelled over the comm., as the true firefight begins.

* * *

_Warp. 3:21 A.M._

The Lemon Rocket is flying through a warp, something that will get them to the landing pad in some time.

"This doesn't look like a geo-leap, this is more like a warp… yet the color of these space-time tunnels look so pretty…" Cyli said, staring at the space-time tunnels.

"Not as pretty as you." Pac said for a moment before acting like it didn't come from him, though Cyli was smart enough to know it was him who said it.

"Oh Pac, stop it." Cyli said, blushing.

"We're almost through the warp, so get in your seat." Pac said, and Cyli listened, getting in her seat as the Lemon Rocket boosted out of the warp.

* * *

_Landing Pad. Entry to Space Station KING, 3:30 A.M._

The Lemon Rocket landed on the Landing Pad after flying out of the warp.

Over the comm. to the Lemon Rocket, was massive laser fire noise.

"Stopping the cannon is up to you, Pac and Cyli. We can't help." Joshua said over the comm.

"Why?" Cyli asked.

"These bastards just showed up out of nowhere and ambushed us, we have to retreat back to PacWorld." Gandalf said over the comm.

"That is just bad for my taste." Pac said.

"Good luck, the cannon shouldn't be too far from the landing pad. Get inside the space station before you run out of oxygen or they explode the landing pad." Dylan said over the comm.

"Alright, we'll see you back on PacWorld." Pac said, putting on space suit armor, Cyli doing the same, but she got her own version.

"Good luck, Pac." Spheros said over the comm., before it turned off.

Pac turned to Cyli. "Come on, let's go stop that cannon."

Cyli nodded, and got out of the Lemon Rocket with Pac, both of them holding the Plasma Launchers that Sir C created for them. They both ran inside the space station entrance, but unfortunately, the Landing Pad blew up when they get inside the space station.

"They were right, the landing pad blew up…" Pac said.

"Great, now we can't escape once we destroy the cannon." Cyli said in disgust.

"Let's go destroy that cannon anyways before it fires at PacWorld anyways, we have bigger problems…" Pac said. Cyli nodded again, and ran off to the deeper areas of the space station alongside Pac.

* * *

_**Well, the battle we've all probably have been waiting for will soon be upon us. Next chapter's name will be **_**Cannons Core **_**as Pac and Cyli have to destroy the cannon before it fires at PacWorld and destroys it for good. I know some people may dislike the Pac x Cyli in this, but other fanfics will involve Pac x Pinky in an alternate universe. Some other fanfics will have Pac x Cyli. Hopefully this can resolve the complaining of whether or not Pac should be with Cyli or Pinky. In my opinion, Pac x Cyli make a great couple. I apologize to those who want Pac x Pinky, but some of my other fanfics will have Pac x Pinky for sure. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one, the possible final battle will soon be here… stay tuned for the next chapter! -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	7. Cannons Core

**Me: "The fate of PacWorld rests on these two: Pac and Cyli. Oh boy, time for some cannon explosions. Disclaimer: I do not own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just the OC's. Enjoy, and leave a review. Some likes for this fanfic would be nice."**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Cannons Core_

_Space Station KING. Waypoint Alpha. 3:40 A.M._

Waypoint Alpha is the entrance to the many halls of the space station that lead to many different important rooms, but the most important for Pac and Cyli to go through is the one that leads to the cannon. They run through many hallways, blasting at enemy troops and dodging the swift attacks of mechs, blasting them in the back where they explode due to the jetpacks being there. The space station seems to not be harmed from the explosions. Pac and Cyli are on their own, their communications equipment disabled and broken by the space stations anti-comms satellite. More troops keep coming, but Pac and Cyli take cover and start blasting them to smithereens, continuing on once the enemies are dead.

"How many more halls until we can reach the cannon anyways?" Cyli asked, who was running alongside Pac.

Pac looked at his wristwatch, which was loaded with a map of the entire space station, Pac was looking around the map and then finds the cannon is on the other side of the space station next to a room that isn't clearing up with a name or how large it is, just being fizzled up and such.

"It's next to a room, but it's on the other side of the space station." Pac said.

"We're not gonna make it in time on foot…" Cyli said.

"Don't worry, I brought our hoverboards." Pac said, giving Cyli her hoverboard.

"Good thinking, Pac." Cyli said, getting on her hoverboard, and Pac does the same with his hoverboard.

They speed through the halls of the space station, blasting incoming enemies with their Plasma Launchers. Ripping through many enemy lines, they eventually reach the room where the cannon is at, engineers busy working to charge the cannon so it can fire at PacWorld, or more importantly, the Roundhouse.

* * *

_Cannon Charging Room. 3:49 A.M._

"Alright, stop charging that weapon or else." Pac said, pointing his weapon at all the engineers, who just drop to the ground in a panic.

"So much for engineers in charge of a giant death weapon." Cyli remarked.

Pac sped out with Cyli on their hoverboards, racing against time down the cannon before the cannon can fire again when it charges 100% and destroys all of PacWorld.

* * *

_The Cannon. 3:53 A.M._

The cannon is filled to the brim with defenses that fire at any opposing person that is willing to smash the cannon. Pac and Cyli keep strafing side to side to avoid defenses from hitting them with anything, going at high speeds down the cannons stem to destroy the cannon before it can fire. Meanwhile in the Cannon Charging Room, the mysterious person steps inside, angered by the fact nobody is charging the weapon, until he notices Pac and Cyli gliding down the cannon while the defenses fail to destroy them. The mysterious person gets angry and runs out to the cannon, hopping on a jet and flying down the cannons stem to reach Pac and Cyli.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Cyli asked, looking behind her to see a jet flying at them. Pac does the same and they both scream at the same time.

"Time to die." the mysterious person said, firing lasers at the two.

They both jump and land on the wings of the jet, which is still flying down the stem of the cannon. The mysterious person tries to get them off the jet, but they manage to hang on by clinging themselves to the wings of the jet. Even though the mysterious person rolls around, flips, does a U-Turn and back, he still does not get Pac and Cyli off of the jet. Pac eats an Ice Berry and freezes the jets engine, making it stop moving and gets Cyli off the jet and back on the stem of the cannon, they had jumped with their hoverboards, so they kept on going down the cannon. The mysterious person tries to get the jets engine unfrozen in the meantime.

"That was close." Cyli said. "Thanks again, Pac." Cyli added.

"No problem, Cyli. Anything for you." Pac said.

Cyli blushes a little and looks forward, both of them still speeding down the stem of the cannon to reach the tip of the cannon.

* * *

_Cannons Core. 4:09 A.M._

"We made it to the front of the cannon! Now… how do we blow it up anyways?" Cyli asked, trying to figure out how to blow it up.

"I think they gave us some stuff we can use to make this thing go boom." Pac said.

An intercom went throughout the space station, and oddly enough, it was able to be heard at the cannons core.

"**FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE 100% CHARGED. TARGET: PACWORLD ROUNDHOUSE."**

Pac looked at his watch, it was 4:10 A.M.

"So we have fifteen minutes to stop the cannon from firing?" Cyli asked.

"Yup, the cannon will fire at 4:25 A.M…." Pac said.

"Then we better find a way to make this thing explode fast!" Cyli said.

Pac looked in his backpack, which was supposed to be full of Power Berries. They were, but Pac managed to find some C4's inside his backpack.

"Just what I need." Pac said.

Pac started to prime the C4's around the cannon, Cyli watching out for anyone trying to come and shoot them into oblivion. After about less than 5 minutes, the C4's are placed.

"There." Pac said.

"**TEN MINUTES BEFORE 100% CHARGED. TARGET: PACWORLD ROUNDHOUSE."**

"Then let's get out of here!" Cyli said.

However, the two of them were interrupted by an incoming jet, whose engine was thawed.

"DIE, LOSERS!" the mysterious person yelled from his jet, firing lasers at Pac and Cyli.

Pac eats a Fire Berry and grabs Cyli, and jumps onto the jet before flinging a fireball at one of the C4's.

"JUMP!" Pac yelled, grabbing Cyli and hopping off the jet towards PacWorld.

The C4s exploded, destroying the core of the cannon, and suddenly creating a giant force blast, knocking the jet and Pac and Cyli towards PacWorld. All 3 of them are screaming as the force blast flung them back to the planet.

Meanwhile in the battlefield…

* * *

_Area-10. Gateway to Space Station KING. 3:20 A.M._

Everyone at Area-10 is retreating from the cannon exploding, its core suddenly getting a meltdown after the first blast happened.

"What the hell just happened over there?!" Gandalf yelled.

"They blew up the cannon!" a pilot yelled.

"Let's get the heck out of here then before that meltdown reaches us!" another pilot yelled.

"What's gonna happen to the space station?" Pancake said.

"It's probably gonna entirely explode. Either way, we all have to get out of here if we value our lives." Linda said.

"I have no idea why we called a cease fire…" Idiotso said.

"Idiot, we're fleeing because the space station is getting a meltdown, the Pac-Man blew up the cannon!" Noobly yelled at Idiotso.

"Forget the leader, we all have to get out of here!" Kyle yelled.

"I actually agree with everyone who is flying away back to PacWorld." Dylan said.

"Get your engines burning to the max before that blast gets us!" a pilot yelled. Everyone agreed to that and started boosting away, engines to the maximum power, before the blast would reach them and rip them apart.

"Did anyone clear the space mines?" Pancake asked.

"We blasted every single one of them destroyed. Why?" Gandalf asked.

"They would've gotten in our way, thanks for blasting them." Pancake said.

"Without the space station, we just lost." Noobly said.

"It's like what you did to Pacopolis, fiends!" Spheros said.

"OH, you wanna go old man?! YOU WANNA GO?!" Pancake yelled.

"Calm down, Pancake." Noobly said.

"Pac and Cyli must've used the C4's I put in Pac's backpack." Sir C said.

"Why would you stuff a deadly explosive inside a backpack?" Joshua asked.

"Who would aim at a harmless backpack?" Sir C said, laughing to himself.

"Speaking of which, where is my Paccums and that Cyli girl?" Pinky asked in worry, for only her 'Paccums'.

* * *

_Empty Space. Crash Course to PacWorld. 3:25 A.M._

All 3 of them were floating towards PacWorld, the jet flaming as the flame shields went out.

"Dang it, my flame shields went out…" the mysterious person said.

"Serves you for destroying Pacopolis." Pac yelled at him.

"This ain't over, kid." the mysterious person said.

All 3 of them suddenly went at a faster speed; they just entered PacWorld's orbit.

"Now we're gonna crash, and it's all your fault." the mysterious person said.

"MY FAULT? You destroyed PACOPOLIS!" Pac yelled.

"Don't let him get on your nerves, Pac." Cyli said.

"Luckily I got a parachute." Pac said with a smirk, activating it, holding Cyli. "Hang on, Cyli." he said.

"I will…" Cyli said.

* * *

_PacWorld. Pillar Garden, 3:50 A.M._

While the jet flew towards the ground, it broke the sound barrier, flying at high speeds towards the ground. PacWorld forces were waiting for him, but they just blew up the jet when it was in range.

"That's an explosion that was actually good for once." Pac said, still having a parachute. Cyli snuggled up to Pac, and Pac didn't mind; he thought for sure this was all over anyways.

The remains of the jet crashed, its pilot nowhere to be seen.

Soon Pac and Cyli land on the ground, and soon after that the air fortress and the allied forces return from their great battle in space. The enemy airships all have a surrender flag, knowing that without their space station, they lost.

All the PacWorlders and PacWorld army were cheering, now that the war was probably over. And everyone actually thought it was over, the main deal of destroying the cannon was a success, though nobody thought it would also destroy the space station. There was a pile of rubble, and a horde of ghosts came up from the ground, Betrayus was waiting all this time to finally destroy the Pac-Man. Pac, who had gained the upper hand now that he destroyed the cannon, ate all the ghosts and burped their eyeballs out, they all went back to the Regeneration Chamber afterwards.

Everyone was cheering for Pac and Cylindria; the ones who destroyed the cannon, and preventing another devastating blow to PacWorld. Pac and Cylindria got out of their space suits and were waving around, both were being praised as heroes for ending the war. The 10 jet pilots watching, and some of them were cheering as well.

"Well, this is over now…" Joshua said with a smirk.

"Off to another dimension to prevent more genocide?" Gandalf asked, looking at Joshua.

Dylan was looking at the pile of rubble from the jet, and he noticed it was shaking.

"What the…" Dylan said, staring at the pile of rubble.

The mysterious person punched a piece of rubble off, the piece flying towards a statue, and the statues head was ripped off from the piece of rubble. Everyone gasped and stared at the pile of rubble. Eventually, the mysterious person broke all the pieces of rubble, letting him be seen. He was tall, and his right arm clearly had shown a robotic arm. One eye was black, and the other was red. He wore a golden crown with a jewel embedded in the front middle of the crown, and it looked like he had gone through mutations; this was his first form, a robotic brute.

"What the heck?" Gandalf said, staring at the mysterious person.

"THAT'S IT. I'M NOT GETTING FOILED FOR THE LAST TIME." The mysterious person yelled, smashing both his arms into the ground, causing a little earthquake, stumbling everyone over. Pac and Cyli got up, staring at the mechanical mutated brute.

"So you're the leader?" Pac asked in an angry tone.

"That's right, and I'm not going to be destroyed this time." The mysterious person said. "I am the second in command of the Noob Army, King Noob." he said.

"Second in command?" Dylan asked, an eyebrow rising.

King Noob swiped his mutated arm, smacking Dylan across the face and flinging him to a brick wall, KO'ing him.

"DAMN IT!" Gandalf yelled, pulling out a pair of flaming nun-chucks. He let his temper lose and whacked King Noob across the face, he gets angry and punches Gandalf straight in the face with the mechanical arm, breaking parts of Gandalf's face and flinging him into a statue.

The remaining 8 jet pilots took out weapons and started to fight the enemy. They all get knocked out in single blows. Their weapons dropped.

King Noob turned to Pac and Cyli, puffing smoke out of his nose. "You're next, freaks." He said, raising his mechanical arm in the air.

"You're the freak, and we'll destroy you like we did to your space station!" Cyli yelled at King Noob. Then Cyli was smashed into the ground with the mechanical arm.

"CYLI!" Pac yelled, eating an Ice Berry, grabbing Cyli and flying out of here, setting her down near Sir C so he can heal her, then flies back towards King Noob.

"This is your last battle, lemon ball…" King Noob said. "AND YOUR LAST LIFE!" he added, pointing his mechanical arm at Pac, firing a chain from it. Pac dodges and freezes the mechanical arm, making it immobile and hard to move. King Noob breaks the ice apart, the mechanical arm in-tact.

Pac eats a Fire Berry, removing his Ice Powers but giving him Fire Powers, and Pac flings fireballs at King Noob, who just deflects them with his robotic arm. He was smart enough through mutations to know to block dangerous attacks with the mechanical arm.

King Noob fired a moderately big laser from his red eye, hitting Pac, but the flame effects didn't hurt him because he was in Fire mode, but Pac fell into the dirt anyways.

King Noob approached Pac, and slammed him further into the ground with the mechanical arm. He rose the arm again, slamming down at Pac, but Pac tried to hold the arm up before it could hit him again. Pac was weak, and he surely wouldn't be able to keep the arm up for much longer. Pinky flew over the two and dropped a Life Berry into Pac, and his health is somewhat regenerated and became stronger, throwing the arm up and getting out of the hole. Pac eats a Chameleon Berry and goes invisible, and runs behind King Noob, going visible and hitting him in the back with both of his shoes, knocking King Noob over forward; he gets up and roars in rage, looking around for Pac.

Pac eats a Stone Berry, turning into the giant boulder from the Temple of Slime, and running King Noob over, King Noob gets up and punches Boulder Pac into smithereens with the mechanical arm, throwing Pac backwards, which turned back into normal. King Noob fired his eye-laser again, but Pac dodges, learning from the attack previously. Pac eats a Magic Berry, flinging random objects at King Noob. King Noob fires the eye-laser at Pac again, setting him on fire and removing his ability, and throwing him backwards. Pac quickly eats a Fire Berry and goes back into Fire Pac, absorbing the fire and using it, firing a Flame Tornado towards King Noob, who gets flung around it and burned, and flung off in some direction. Pac quickly runs over and flings fireballs at King Noob, who gets hit and burned even more.

King Noob gets up and pulls out a sword that's entirely covered in darkness, with white numbers across the two sides of the blade, saying 99,321,019.

"What are those numbers for?" Pac asked.

"The number of kills I've obtained." King Noob laughs manically, slashing at Pac with the blade. Pac tries to evade, but the swordsman skills King Noob has, manages to strike Pac, infecting him with darkness and making him lose his powers for a while. King Noob walks over to Pac, and raises his blade. Cyli, who recovered and just got up, looking at Pac about to be killed, and Cyli screams, "PAC! NO!" and Joshua comes out of nowhere and yanks a sword into King Noobs mutated back. King Noob roars and chucks Joshua off, and turns to him. The mutated form of King Noob reverts back to normal, or more known as his Swordsman form, being notorious for having such skills that nobody could master. Both King Noob and Joshua strike each other with swords, most of them being blocked. Pac gets up and watches the two clash at each other with swords, Joshua managing to hold the line as King Noob gets even angrier and striking more quickly, and unpredictably. Pac then eats a Chameleon Berry, strikes King Noob with a tongue, and flicks him towards a pillar after a couple of twirls. Joshua runs at King Noob and slashes at him a couple of times before King Noob awakens and flings Joshua back with the sword. King Noob gets up and charges at Joshua, before Gandalf comes in and whacks King Noob in the head with the flaming nun-chucks, stunning King Noob for a bit. The other 8 jet pilots recovered, surround King Noob, and start whacking him with their weapons, before King Noob rages and flings all 10 of them off. Going back into the mutated brute form, grabs Joshua and flings him into a pillar, before turning to Pac and stomping over to him. Pac eats an unknown berry that he only just grabbed out of his backpack in a hurry before King Noob would throw another blow. Pac was already injured badly, the Life Berry healing him only a little, and he was bleeding all over. Pac suddenly has the Metal, Fire, Ice, and Chameleon abilities all around him, stacked hats and mixed colors. He flew around at four times the speed, and fired all 4 abilities at King Noob, dealing four times the damage, and plus the camouflage ability. No matter how many attacks anyone threw at King Noob, he just took the damage like it was nothing. Something was always healing him…

Then Sir C used an EMP Blast at King Noob, disabling his robotic arm, which was the thing that was giving him the practical invincibility. Then all 10 jet pilots, including Pac, charged at King Noob in fierce force, hitting him all over before King Noob knocked out the 10 jet pilots with a blast force, Pac is the last hero standing before King Noob would kill everyone. Pac uses all four abilities from the power berry he ate, and strikes at King Noob all over, flinging him into a pillar and then flinging him high into the air, sending him down into the ground and making him brutally injured. One more hit from either of them would kill them, both already weakened and out of power, King Noob reverted into his Swordsman form, pulling out his blade and aiming at Pac, a beam charging from the tip of the blade.

"You'll be my next kill…" King Noob said maniacally with a smirk. Pac just stood there, very weak. Then Pac ate a Speed Berry, and he runs super duper fast around King Noob before grabbing hold of his blade and pointing at him, the blade still charging the blast. King Noob just stares at him, before Pac fires the beam, but King Noob thrusts both hands forward and tries to block the blast from hitting him.

"This… can't… be… happening…" King Noob said, not being able to hold the blast much longer.

"Game over, pal." Pac said with a smirk, the blast breaking King Noobs mechanical arm and the blast going through him.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET…" King Noob yelled, his last words before he would be incinerated by the darkness beam that had made a devastating blow on King Noobs life force, killing him. His body parts flying off in different directions, incinerating and exploding before they fully incinerated. Everyone was eating popcorn and watching in awe, and they all cheered, with King Noob defeated. Pac dropped the blade and his form expired, and fell over backwards. Cyli ran through the crowd and next to Pac, getting him up and hugging him. Even kissing him right on the lips for ending this war, both Pac and Cyli blushing afterwards, then Cyli went next to Pac as Sir C and Spheros approached the two of them.

"Great job, Pac. You saved PacWorld from another destruction." Spheros said.

"Never thought I'd see the day THAT would happen." Sir C said, mentioning of Cyli kissing Pac on the lips, though Sir C was joking around. Also mentioning of King Noob exploding.

Everyone else in the background was cheering, throwing popcorn into the air like confetti.

"This calls for a celebration. Who wants to go to the Roundhouse Grounds and celebrate?" Spheros said, looking both at Pac, Cyli, and Sir C, and at the crowd. Everyone agreed, and all the people in the area ran off to the Roundhouse Grounds to celebrate the victory, though Pac was having second thoughts of this being over. Pinky was a pile of goo from Pac and Cyli kissing. Blinky, Inky, and Clyde staring at Pinky the Pile of Goo.

"Lighten up, Pinky. So what if Pac and Cyli kissed? He killed that brute!" Blinky said.

"STILL, THAT CYLI GIRL IS GONNA PAY FOR THAT." Pinky said, still raging even though she was a pile of goo.

"So what?" Inky asked.

"Yeah, let's just go to the Roundhouse, they're gonna celebrate the defeat of King Noob." Clyde said.

Pinky popped back into her ghostly self and floated with the others to the Roundhouse.

* * *

_Netherworld, Betrayus's Throne Room, 4:10 A.M._

Butt-ler and Buttocks were eating popcorn as Betrayus was staring at the screen with his mouth open and total surprise, not just from Pac and Cyli kissing, but from King Noob being killed.

"DANG IT, DANG IT, DANG IT!" Betrayus yelled, acting like a baby, again.

"This was one heck of a show." Butt-ler said, eating popcorn.

"Indeed it was." Buttocks said, eating popcorn as well.

"That was some surprise at the Pac-Man and Cylindira kissing, however." Butt-ler said.

"How is zis important?" Buttocks said, looking at Butt-ler.

Butt-ler just shrugged.

Betrayus was crying like a baby for another defeat.

"Should ve get out of here before Betrayus blows a casket?" Buttocks asked.

"We should." Butt-ler said, flying off, and Buttocks follows.

Betrayus blows a casket and starts rolling around the ground, crying like a baby.

"I told you he vould blow a casket." Buttocks said.

"Eh, I'd prefer he would blow up his castle." Butt-ler said.

* * *

_Roundhouse Grounds, 4:38 A.M._

A party was going on at the Roundhouse Grounds, as the Noob Army was defeated, and the war over. Soldiers from both sides were at the party, oddly the Noob Army also, since the war was over they pretty much were friendly people now while in PacWorld.

Pac and Cyli were next to each other, Pac still wondering what King Noob meant by what he said before he exploded.

"What's wrong, Pac?" Cyli asked, looking at Pac.

"I don't know. What did he mean before he exploded?" Pac asked.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone's at peace now, and you should just relax." Cyli said.

"I'll try." Pac said.

Cyli then turned Pac to her and then kissed Pac again, both of them blushing, but Pac kisses Cyli back, and later on, they both party with the others, thinking the war is over.

* * *

_Hidden Kingdom, 4:42 A.M.. Below PacWorld's Surface._

"So what do you mean my brother was killed in combat? That mechanical arm we gave him was supposed to keep him running throughout many battles." Someone said, staring at a screen.

"W-well, someone named the Pac-Man killed him with his own weapon." A soldier said.

"Pac-Man, you say." The person said.

"Lord, uh. What shall we do?" the soldier said.

"We will wait in preparation. Get your men to the Hidden Kingdom, we'll think of a new plan to conquer PacWorld. My brother, and also my apprentice, may have failed to do this task. But he was stupid, and much younger than me." He said.

"What are you going to do, sir?" the soldier said.

"I'll create some super soldiers, get your men down here." He said. "Oh, and Pancake…" he continued.

"Sir?" Pancake said.

"Make sure you get down here with the materials I requested." He said.

"What are the materials for anyways, sir?" Pancake asked.

"It's time we introduced the Super Soldiers to PacWorld. And you're one of them." He said.

"Alright, who are the others anyways?" Pancake asked.

"You, Noobly, Kyle, and Idiotso. And bring someone else, too." He said.

"… yes, sir." Pancake said, before hesitating for a moment.

"Once you've gathered these people, and also the person of your choice, take the secret route to the Hidden Kingdom. We'll plan another assault with our new Super Soldiers. The beta form of our new attack force." He said.

"Alright, I'll bring these guys to you." Pancake said.

"And don't fail me. Don't let anyone get suspicious of you bringing people to some random location." He said.

"I won't let you down, sir." Pancake said, before turning off his phone.

"… my idiotic brother may have failed me. But I am stronger than him, and more wiser…" he said.

The person gets up from his chair and walks out into the lights of the cave. He is shown in the light, wearing black armor with pulsing red lines scattered around him, wielding a spear of the same material of the sword King Noob used. He also wears a darkened crown with a pulsing red jewel. One eye is blue, the other eye is red. A black cape flows from the wind, attached to the armor.

"I shall wait for the day everyone has their guard down… in the mean time, I will create the Noob Army's first super soldiers…" he says. "I'm not a maniac, I won't just try to genocide the city they're rebuilding. I will give them much time to be prepared… I love challenges…" he adds.

He takes a stroll down the cave that is hiding his secret fortress, to meet Pancake and his friends at the entrance.

* * *

_**OH GOD THIS WAS TIRING TO THINK UP. Anyways, this fanfic IS NOT OVER! This is just epilogue and the beginning of the Noob Army's Super Soldiers. Elite troopers with amplified smarts and abilities. And magic. Don't forget the magic! New chapters will come soon. In the mean time, I might let this sink in or start Chapter 8. Anyways, favorite and review! I might start another fanfic so I can work on this one and the other one. Next fanfic will have Pac x Pinky for sure, but this fanfic will have Pac x Cyli. Stay tuned for Chapter 8, and keep an eye out of a new fanfic, **_**Pink Slime**_**. That fanfic will involve Pac x Pinky stuff. This fanfic will live on, so don't worry. Next chapter's name will be **_**Forgotten Days, **_**as Pacopolis is being rebuilt with Sir C's new invention. Pac and Cyli will become more than best friends. Wheeeee! Anyways, stay tuned for the new fanfic and the next chapter! -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	8. Forgotten Days

**Me: "I'm back after making the first chapter of Pink Slime. (Will get picture for it later) ANYWAYS! Time to start on Chapter 8 of this fanfic! I actually love this fanfic, no idea why. Disclaimer: I do not own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just the OC's. If you didn't know yet (don't know how), Pink Slime is a Pac x Pinky fanfic for you Pac x Pinky fans. It'll come soon in the files, but for now, LET THERE BE MORE CHAPTERS! Enjoy!"**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Forgotten Days_

_Maze High School. Pac's Dorm Room, 7:43 A.M._

Pac was resting in his bed, tired from all that partying earlier. He would have to get up at 7:45 A.M. for classes, but nobody would want to get up. Then a voice went over the intercom.

"**NO CLASSES TODAY. EVERYONE IS TIRED, SO LET THIS BE A FREE DAY FOR YOU ALL. THANK YOU."** The intercom shut off.

Pac woke up from the intercom noise before the message came on.

"Well, that's good…" Pac said, dozing back into sleep.

* * *

_8 hours later. 3:12 P.M._

Pac woke up, well rested for the day. He got out of his bed and walked out his dorm room, and looks around. He was expecting something new to happen, but nothing happened. He walked out of his dorm room. He didn't see Spiral today, and that was probably common now. Either way, Pac went to see the construction of New Pacopolis, the upgraded version of Pacopolis, which was destroyed in the Genocide Blast.

* * *

_New Pacopolis Construction Zone. 3:38 P.M._

It was a hot day today, so anyone would feel bad for the construction workers building New Pacopolis. Except ghosts. New Pacopolis would involve way more pipes than normal, more buildings, and especially more places to have fun at. Pac just stared, watching the construction workers working on New Pacopolis. Pac walked throughout the construction zone, some of the workers waving to Pac, who waved back. Although some of the construction workers were actually hostile to Pac, throwing rocks at him or even trying to throw bricks at him. He just avoided them and kept walking through the construction zone. It wasn't really that long, as the construction workers just started. Pac decided to go to the Roundhouse Grounds to see if there were any leftovers.

* * *

_Roundhouse Grounds. 4:21 P.M._

By the time Pac got to the Roundhouse Grounds, anything that showed a party was long gone. Only the president and his guards were anywhere, but they were only in the Roundhouse. It was so quiet and peaceful; it felt a little… creepy. Nobody was anywhere in sight. Pac turned around and looked around, but Betrayus himself came up from the ground behind Pac, summoned a fireball in his hand, and chucked it at Pac, and gets hit.

"OW!" Pac yelled, toppling over forward from the hit.

"This is all YOUR fault, lemon ball!" Betrayus yelled, summoning another fireball to hit Pac with.

"Great, so first I'm attacked by construction workers, now by Betrayus?" Pac said.

"If you hadn't been a hero and let PacWorld be taken over, I would've been successful in finally destroying YOU!" Betrayus yelled again, summoning a fireball in his other hand. "Once I finish you off, I'll take the Repository and make Spheros a ghost, while I get my BODY BACK!" Betrayus added, flinging the fireballs at Pac.

The fireballs are suddenly gone as a hoverboard flew in between Pac and Betrayus, the hoverboard taking the hits. And then Betrayus is booted in the face by Cyli's boot. Cyli had eaten a Kung-Fu Berry.

"T-thanks Cyli." Pac said, getting up.

"Anytime, Pac." Cyli said, going and punching the crap out of Betrayus with kung-fu.

"STOP IT, STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PILE OF GOO!" Betrayus yelled, trying to block attacks from Cyli. And then he summons fireballs in his hands and throws Cyli off of him.

Pac then eats Betrayus whole for throwing Cyli. And burps his eyes out.

"Ugh. Thanks Pac." Cyli said, getting up.

"Anytime." Pac said, smiling at Cyli.

Cyli smiles back at Pac and walks over to him. "So what are you doing here anyways?" she asked.

"I came here to see if there were any leftovers, but apparently it was like there was no party here…" Pac said.

"I know, right? It feels so creepy around here… everybody is quiet…" Cyli said.

They both suddenly saw Sir C standing, staring at the New Pacopolis Construction Zone.

"Oh, hey Sir C. What's up?" Pac said.

Sir C didn't respond.

"What's up with Sir C?" Cyli asked.

"I don't know…" Pac said, slowly approaching Sir C.

Sir C was normal, but he didn't respond.

"Sir C?" Pac said.

Sir C still didn't respond.

"Hello?" Pac asked, tapping Sir C on the shoulders.

"It's true what he said." Sir C said.

Pac jumped back a little. "Who?" Pac asked. Cyli walks over to him.

"This isn't over." Sir C said.

"What are you talking about, Sir C?" Cyli asked.

"I'm meaning that what King Noob said is true." Sir C said.

Both Pac and Cyli just looked at each other, and then back at Sir C.

"There's someone else in control, someone with way more power than King Noob himself." Sir C said.

"But the Noob Army agreed to leave us alone, now that their space station was destroyed…" Pac said.

"They lied." Sir C said.

"What?" Cyli said.

"I noticed Pancake walking off with a couple of people… I didn't decide to follow them because I feared they were going to someone that was really in control…" Sir C said.

"When? At the party?" Cyli said.

"Indeed." Sir C said.

"So what were they doing walking off?" Pac asked.

"I don't know. They must've thought after the party, all the days we've gone through would've ended up forgotten. The war being forgotten. Everyone's too busy focused on building New Pacopolis." Sir C said.

"You can say that again…" Pac said.

"What happened over there then, Pac?" Cyli asked.

"Some of the construction workers were angry at me for some reason, I guess because they have to rebuild the city…" Pac replied.

"Or maybe it's just because everyone is blaming you for the cause of Pacopolis being destroyed." Sir C said.

"Everyone hates Pac now?" Cyli asked.

"Mixed thoughts about Pac, though. People are hailing Pac and you as heroes, though others are thinking bad thoughts about you, Pac and Spiral, thinking that you three were the reasons Pacopolis was destroyed, and shouldn't be working on Pacopolis when you should, as they think you destroyed it." Sir C said.

"But the Noob Army fired that giant cannon at Pacopolis, it's their fault for Pacopolis being destroyed." Pac said.

"True, but they think it was to get rid of you, they were probably targeting you, but it failed." Sir C said.

"So we got people who want Pac dead for making Pacopolis being destroyed?" Cyli said.

"It's probably best for the both of you to stay at Maze High School in the mean time." Sir C said.

"We can still come to the Roundhouse, right?" Pac asked.

"You can, but you have to hide from everyone that hates you." Sir C said.

"Come on, let's just get to the dorm rooms before someone sees you and causes a stampede." Cyli said.

"I'm afraid it's too late…" Sir C said, pointing down the plateau.

On the plateau, is an angry mob. They all want Pac dead, as they think he is the reason that Pacopolis was destroyed, and the cost of a lot of lives of the PacWorld army. They all stole weapons from the police and they brought weapons of their own; they start firing at Pac and Cyli. Sir C slowly moving away before he gets hit, and then runs. Pac and Cyli start running towards Maze High School to prevent getting killed by the angry mob. They get on their hoverboards and start gliding down the plateau, avoiding many shots fired from the angry mob.

* * *

_Maze High School. 5:43 P.M._

They reach Maze High School, close the door, and block the door to prevent the angry mob from getting any closer to them.

* * *

_Pac's Dorm Room. 5:52 P.M._

They both run to Pac's dorm room. Once they get inside, they close the door and block the door. They also block the windows. With both of them locked inside, they go into a corner and wait for the angry mob to go away.

"Where in the world did they get weapons…?" Pac said.

"No idea, but I hope they don't break down the door…" Cyli said.

The angry mob keeps beating on the front door to Maze High School. It takes a while, but they manage to break down the front door. Pac removes the wood from one of the windows and opens it.

"Do you know any secret place we can run to?" Pac asked, looking at Cyli.

"The only secret place I know of is Sir C's lab." Cyli said.

"Then let's get out of here before they break down the door." Pac said, throwing his hoverboard out, jumping out the window, and landing on the hoverboard. Cyli successfully does the same before closing the window behind her, and they both speed off to Sir C's lab.

"Good thing there's only one angry mob… right?" Pac said.

"Let's just get to Sir C's lab before any more spot you and chase you." Cyli said.

They both eventually reach Sir C's lab and run inside.

* * *

_Sir C's Lab. 6:03 P.M._

Sir C was busy working on some stuff when Pac and Cyli ran in; both of them were tired from avoiding the angry mobs.

"Oh, hello Pac and Cyli." Sir C said.

"Glad to see you're in a better mood, Sir C…" Pac said.

"The angry mob chased us to Maze High School, and they broke the front door down, so we decided to run to here and see if we could find a hiding place." Cyli said.

"They'll never find you here. That's for sure." Sir C said.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Sir C." Cyli said.

Sir C goes back to inventing stuff. Pac walks around, looking at what Sir C was invented in this time of peace.

"So when do you think something else will happen?" Cyli said.

"You know what they say, the calm before the storm. I'm betting that the actual leader will show up and try to harm Pac or you." Sir C said.

"Well, at least the threat of the cannon is gone… that is for sure." Cyli said.

"Either way, if they bother us again, I'll make sure they won't ever come here again. Count on it." Pac said.

"Well, at least we should spend the time we have together before a new threat comes." Cyli said, walking over to Pac.

"You're right." Pac said.

Cyli kisses Pac on the lips for a moment, then goes and sits down on a seat, Pac goes over and sits next to her. Both of them blushing.

* * *

_Hidden Kingdom. 6:23 P.M. Below PacWorld._

Pancake, Noobly, Kyle, Idiotso, and a new person called Klutz enter the Hidden Kingdom, the throne room being very dark.

"Welcome to my humble lair." The man in the black and red armor said, walking over to the 5 of them.

"You requested us, right?" Pancake asked.

"Indeed I did. Now then, go over to the Laboratory and get ready to search and destroy the Pac-Man." The armored person said.

"Right away, sir." Noobly said. All 5 of them walk to the Laboratory.

"I know this is probably going to be an epic fail…" the armored person said, going back to his throne.

* * *

_Hidden Kingdom Laboratory. 6:31 P.M. Below PacWorld._

"So how come this place is underneath PacWorld, but not at the Netherworld?" Noobly asked.

"Beats me, but I don't honestly think digging to the Netherworld would be a good idea anyways." Pancake said.

"True. Otherwise we'd all get sucked in and die." Idiotso said.

"We shouldn't be invading PacWorld, we should invade the Netherworld. They don't know we're still here, so getting a new fortress that has a lot of lights instead of this fishy-smelling old place is a good trade." Kyle said.

"So what you're saying is, we take Betrayus's castle with ease, and then we go destroy the Pac-Man?" Klutz asked.

"Yup. We get the Netherworld army trained better, then invade PacWorld and finally take it over." Kyle said.

"That's actually a great idea." Pancake said.

"With the Super Soldier suits, we can survive down there without the need of losing like a thousand soldiers." Noobly said.

"But then that's five against… I don't know how much." Idiotso said.

"Relax, with our plasma weapons and the new armor, we'll beat them all." Kyle said.

They entered the Hidden Kingdom Laboratory, where scientists are making last-minute touches on the Super Soldier armor for the group of 5. They all go to separate stations where they're given different colored super soldier armor with different abilities. Pancake gets red armor, Noobly gets blue armor, Kyle gets green armor, Idiotso gets orange armor, and Klutz gets gray armor.

"How do you guys feel?" a scientist asked.

"I feel great." Pancake said, staring at the others and himself.

"Try punching these stone walls." The scientist said, as he lowers a couple of stone walls. They all punch through it like it was nothing.

"Brute force and coolness? That is just AWESOME!" Noobly yelled in joy.

"Here are your weapons." The scientist said, ejecting weapons into the hands of all 5 of them. Pancake got a Plasma Machine Gun, Noobly got a Plasma Revolver, Kyle got a Plasma Sub-Machine Gun, Idiotso gets a Plasma Flamethrower, and Klutz gets a Plasma Shotgun.

"I LOVE FLAMETHROWERS!" Idiotso yelled.

"The Plasma Flamethrower spits out plasma as fire, so that's way more effective than normal fire or acid." The scientist said.

"Aw man, I get a sub-machine gun and he gets a revolver?" Kyle said.

"The sub-machine gun you have can have 3 plasma bolts firing at the same time, click that button." The scientist says. Kyle clicks a button and suddenly his sub-machine gun pulls out 2 more launchers above and below the main one, and fires 3 bolts of plasma at the same time, rapidly. "AW, SICK!" Kyle said in joy.

"Thank you for the weapons." Noobly said.

The man in armor walks into the Laboratory and in front of all 5 of them.

"I had a change of plans, and I also heard you down the hallway." He said. "You're going to the Netherworld to take over that kingdom and train the ghosts to fight better." He added.

"Cool, so my idea will become a reality!" Kyle said.

"With this armor, you will get plasma shields that will let you live longer, and also let you survive down there. You will report back to me after you conquer the kingdom of the Netherworld. By then, we should be able to have Super Soldier armor for the entire army. You're just beta testing it." He said.

"Alright then, we know what to do." Pancake said.

"Good luck down there. Remember, when you have conquered the kingdom, report back to me, and we'll fill in your spots to train them to fight better, and maybe even lock up Betrayus." He said.

"We'll do this, and complete this." Noobly said. "We've been in so many wars; we know with our special skill, we can win this." Noobly added.

"Oh, and before I forget. You have special powers within the suits. Pancake has lightning, Noobly has ice, Kyle has poison, Idiotso has fire, and Klutz has camouflage." He said.

"Cool, I can zap people!" Pancake said.

"Now go." He said, before all 5 of them fell down a shaft and into the Netherworld.

* * *

_The Netherworld. 6:53 P.M. Below the Hidden Kingdom and PacWorld._

They landed in the middle of a Ghost Party table; they all pull out their weapons and point at all the ghosts, who flee. Some of them stay behind and try to fight the 5 of them, but are turned into a pile of goo by the plasma weapons.

"This is just AWESOME! I feel like a special agent!" Noobly yelled.

"Come on, let's get to the castle and take it over!" Pancake yelled, starting to run towards the castle that Betrayus owns, a flag waving in the wind above his castle. The others follow Pancake.

"You know, for some super solider armor, this feels light." Klutz said.

"This is probably light armor, or just armor made for traveling in the Netherworld. I'm pretty sure they'll make it to where you're a walking tank that can talk." Idiotso said.

"For your name, it's ironic of how you're smart." Kyle said.

"We got company ahead…" Pancake said, pointing his weapon at the incoming ghost horde. The other 4 point their weapons and fire alongside Pancake. Ghosts becoming piles of goo, and Pancake roasts and shocks one with the powers embedded inside his armor. "Cool, roasted ghost." Pancake said.

Noobly sends a rain of ice, striking the ghosts and turning them into goo. "How does ice even LIVE down here with my magic?" Noobly asked. The ice melted after impact of the ground. "Oh." He added.

Kyle sends clouds of poison towards the ghosts, they all cough and fall over to the ground, some resisting the poison but the others just fall splat onto the rough, barren ground.

Idiotso gets close enough to burn some of the ghosts with the flamethrower, while sending fireballs at other out-of-range ghosts. "Did somebody say BARBEQUE?!" he yelled.

Klutz goes invisible and sneaks behind a ghost, blowing it into smithereens and doing the same to a bunch of other ghosts.

The remaining ghosts retreat back to the castle, the eyeballs float back to the Regeneration Chamber.

"Too bad we have to fight them again." Noobly said.

"Eh, those guys were easy. Did you guys like when I shouted that while turning the ghosts into barbeques?" Idiotso said.

"Yeah, that was freaking hilarious." Pancake said.

All 5 of them laugh together.

"Come on, there's not much distance left between us and the castle." Idiotso said. They all run towards the castle to face Betrayus and the remaining ghosts that fled from the battle.

* * *

_**Well, that's Chapter 8 for ya. Next chapter's name is **_**Hotheads in the Netherworld **_**as the 5 elite troopers face off against the lord of the Netherworld himself; Betrayus. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for viewing this and please leave a review and a favorite! Sorry if it felt like it was rushed, I was tired at the time. Anyways, the others will be longer than this. Sorry about this being short. See you on the next chapter. Also, for you Pac x Pinky fans, I put a new fanfic for you guys, called **_**Pink Slime _since some people wanted a Pac x Pinky fanfic. I don't know how you guys missed the notes above or just rushed through it, but I'm pretty sure you won't ignore this one. Anyways, see you next time! -SuperNoobGalaxy_**


	9. Hotheads in the Netherworld

**Me: "Hoo-rah! I am back to post more chapters here. Disclaimer: I do not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just the OC's. Enjoy!"**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Hotheads in the Netherworld_

_Betrayus's Castle. 7:12 P.M. Below the Hidden Kingdom and PacWorld._

The 5 super soldiers ran in, blasting at any ghost and creature that resided in the Netherworld, aiming for the goal of eliminating Betrayus and ruling over the Netherworld. They ran through many rooms to get to Betrayus, blasting much plasma at everything that moved besides each other. They ran into the room where Fluffy sleeps…

* * *

_Fluffy's Room. 7:21 P.M._

"Uh… what the heck is that?" Kyle asked, pointing his plasma blaster at Fluffy.

"Chill, it's just a three-headed poodle…" Pancake said. He pointed his plasma blaster at Fluffy, however.

"Should we just walk on out of here?" Idiotso said, pointing his plasma flamethrower at Fluffy. Everyone was pointing their weapons, slowly sidestepping out of the room before Fluffy's eyes would open and eat the 5 of them. Idiotso fell over with a loud CLANK and THUD. Fluffy's ears perked up, and his or hers eyes open, looking at the 5 of them. They all didn't move. Then Fluffy went hostile mode and then all 5 of them started running for their lives.

"ACK! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Kyle yelled, running.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A FRIENDLY THREE-HEADED POODLE!" Pancake yelled.

"OH, YA THINK?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD MADE YOU THINK THAT EVERYTHING HERE WAS FRIENDLY?!" Idiotso yelled.

Klutz dropped a primed grenade, exploding right underneath Fluffy, stunning him or her.

"There, I saved your asses. JUST KEEP RUNNING ANYWAYS!" Klutz yelled.

They all ran into Betrayus's Room, and point their weapons at him, Klutz blocking the hall they ran in with so Fluffy can't reach them.

"Freeze, Betrayus." Pancake said, pointing his weapon at him.

"I'm a fire ghost, so I can't freeze, you dimwitted losers!" Betrayus yelled, summoning two fireballs in his hands. He doesn't know if they're from the Noob Army. Pancake just shoots both of his arms, disabling them.

"ACK! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM BETRAYUS, THE RULER OF THE NETHERWORLD!" Betrayus yelled. "BUTT-LER! BUTTOCKS! HELP ME!" he added.

Butt-ler and Buttocks were in another room, unfortunately. Both had headphones on, listening to music. So they couldn't hear Betrayus.

"Should we check on Betrayus?" Butt-ler asked.

"Hm? Oh. Nah. He's probably fine." Buttocks replied.

"BUTT-LER AND BUTTOCKS, YOU STUPID IDIOTS! GET YOUR BUTT-RELATED HEADS OVER TO THE THRONE ROOM BEFORE I'M KILLED! AGAIN!" Betrayus yelled.

A couple of ghosts flew in, armed with Slime-urikens, flinging them at the 5 super soldiers.

"LOOK OUT!" Kyle yelled, diving for cover and blasting a ghost into oblivion. The rest of them fire at the ghosts. Betrayus tries to fly away, but is shot in the back, stunning him and preventing him from flying for a while. They put Betrayus in a steel cage and run off back to the Netherworld Entrance.

* * *

_Netherworld Lava Fields. 7:43 P.M._

"Can't we EVER get a break from these losers?" Kyle said, avoiding slime bombs from a bunch of ghosts.

"Betrayus is stunned, so we can jail him for good!" Pancake yelled, running.

"Where should we go when we get out of the Netherworld anyways?" Idiotso said, running.

"Unless we…" Pancake said, but he couldn't finish in time before a lot more people in armor like theirs appeared, firing at the ghosts.

"Get going! There's elevators awaiting you guys!" one of them yelled, covering fire for the 5 of them.

All 5 of them run into an elevator, and they go back up to the Hidden Kingdom.

* * *

_Hidden Kingdom Laboratory. 7:51 P.M._

They appear back at the laboratory, they all take off their helmets, and their armor magnetically falls apart, though not for good.

"So, how'd your mission go?" The person in armor said, he was waiting for them.

"We captured Betrayus, sent a lot of ghosts running, and we even fought off their dog, a giant three-headed poodle." Kyle said, in a bragging-like tone.

"… whatever. Anyways, we got more work to do." The man in armor said.

"You are going to spy on the Pac-Man and his friends, see what they're up to. Honestly with the worthless screen cam technology in the throne room, I cannot clearly see what they are doing." He added.

"Cool, we're gonna be like James Bond!" Kyle yelled in glee.

"… no, just… no." The man in armor said. And then slapped Kyle across the face for insolence.

"Sorry… geez…" Kyle said, rubbing the spot he got slapped at.

"Head back to PacWorld, we'll take care of the Netherworld now that its leader is trapped in a steel cage." The man in armor said.

Betrayus wakes up to find himself in the steel cage. "What the… WHERE AM I?! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY I'M BEING HELD HOSTAGE!" Betrayus yelled.

"We're just taking your kingdom off your hands, Betrayus…" The man in armor said, laughing a little.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND BURN IT TO A CRISP!" Betrayus yelled, reaching out for the man in armor. He just simply flicked his hand back to Betrayus, and Betrayus gets slapped in the face with his own hand.

"Tsk, tsk. You sure are a hothead." The man in armor said with a smirk, as if he was trolling Betrayus.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Betrayus said, setting on fire, and was about to phase out the cage before water surrounded all of it, including the bottom. Everywhere there was water, except inside the cage.

"Did you honestly think this was just a steel cage?" Pancake said, looking at Betrayus.

"My army will NEVER fall for your command… you little insolent pieces of garbage!" Betrayus yelled.

"Yeah, well, without their leader, that's gonna be hard to do, hm?" Kyle said.

"I'll get out of this cage, sooner or later…" Betrayus said, angry.

"We'll see about that, Betrayus." Idiotso said.

"What shall we do with the hothead?" Klutz said.

"Let's put him in a longboat!" Pancake yelled.

"Shave his ghostly tails with a rusty machete?" Kyle said.

"Put him in a bed with King Noob's corpse?" Noobly said.

Everyone was staring at Noobly.

"Really? In a bed with King Noob's corpse? Seriously?" Pancake said, looking at Noobly.

"Just a suggestion… sheesh…" Noobly said, twiddling his thumbs.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Amen." The man in armor said.

"Well, time for you guys to go off and go spy on the Pac-Man. Don't fail me." The man in armor added.

"Yes, sir." Pancake said, saluting. The other 4 saluted as well, and they all ran off back to PacWorld.

"This is going to end up badly in the end… I know it…" The man in armor said.

"So, where are you going to throw me in anyways?" Betrayus said, staring at the man in armor.

He pulls out a spear, jamming it through the handle and lifting it up.

"How about I throw you into a bottomless pit?" He said, before tossing Betrayus into a bottomless pit.

"YOU PIECE OF GARBAAAAAAAGEEEEE…" Betrayus yelled, before falling into the bottomless pit.

"… well, that went better than I expected." He said, before walking off to the throne room.

* * *

_Sir C's Lab. 8:32 P.M._

Pac and Cyli both fell asleep already, both of them were really tired, seeing as how it was 8:32 P.M. right now. Sir C also had fallen asleep. Pac wakes up, and looks around.

"… huh?" Pac said, looking around. "Oh… must've fallen asleep…" he added. He looks at Cyli, but decides to not wake her up. He gets up and starts to look around Sir C's lab. The lights were still on, Grinder was in sleep mode, and Fuzzbits was asleep. It felt creepy again. So quiet and eerie…

Then a bunch of portals open up in front of him, 6 of them, facing each other. Pac can see another Pac and a Pinky running and flying through a portal, a Spiral running through a portal, a red, blue, orange, green, yellow, dark pink, and dark red knight run through a portal, a bowling ball flying through a portal, and some random person rocket jumping through a portal, before they all close.

"… what the heck was that?" Pac said. He shook his head and turned around, Cyli was gone. Everyone in Sir C's lab suddenly disappeared. He walked around to try to find anyone. He turned around to look at the desk, and found a dead Cyli on the table. Pac ran over to 'Cyli' and picked her up, Pac could faintly hear his name from the apparently dead Cyli, before it vanished into thin air. Then the entire lab around him seemingly crumbled, and Pac falls, but only to land on a small platform.

"This is a dream… this is just only a dream…" Pac said to himself, looking around. And then a light goes on somewhere, revealing the guy in the armor. Pac felt the floor around him; bottomless pit. No ground. He stayed on the platform and looked at the person that suddenly appeared.

"This may be a dream to you." The person in armor said. "This isn't a dream, for me." He said, laughing to himself. "I know you are in hiding." He added. "First that angry mob is after you… now there's the threat to PacWorld." He finished.

"Can't you guys ever stop attempting to destroy us?!" Pac yelled, looking at him.

He laughed. It felt creepy to Pac.

"Oh, I put you and the others in a nightmare, just to let you know." He said. "By the time you wake up, you'll be in a different place. We found your hiding place, so I used my ability to knock you out into a nightmare." He added.

"A nightmare?!" Pac yelled.

"Yup. Now, it's time for you to wake up." He said. The light went out when he turned around, the blue and red eyes glowing in the darkness. Then Pac couldn't respond in time when the person in armor pulled out his spear and jumped at Pac.

* * *

_Unknown Area. Unknown time._

Pac woke up; for real this time; to find himself in the middle of a forest. He looked around, the forest was dark. It looked like night time, but he couldn't tell, the trees were really tall, and there were too many of them blocking out the sky.

"Where the heck am I…?" Pac said. "I have to find the others… but…" He added, staring at the forest. There were no paths, no signs, no anything. It was up to him to get out of the forest. But he didn't know where to go. He checked his communications watch; it was only showing that black and white fizzling.

"Darn it, my communications watch is jammed…" Pac said, tapping it.

Then, in front of Pac, was a ghostly image of Cyli, though Pac couldn't tell if this was real, or if it was still a dream.

"Pac?" The image of Cyli said. "Are you there?" she added.

"Uh… y-yeah. Are you real?" Pac said, startled.

"I am real, but I'm apparently trapped somewhere. What about you?" The image said.

"Stuck in the middle of a random forest, don't know how to get out." Pac said.

"Then follow me." The image said, running into the forest. It kept repeating the same movement until Pac reached the end point, then repeating the image going another direction. Pac kept running alongside the image of Cyli, apparently getting nowhere. 'This forest is seriously big…' Pac thought. He was right; this forest is SERIOUSLY big.

"We're almost to the exit…" The image said, still running. Pac managed to keep up with the image. Pac could even see light ahead.

"Wait… before you disperse… where are you anyways?" Pac said.

"I'm in the middle of a mountain range… try to find me before it's too late…" The image said, before dispersing in the contact of the exit. Pac was still in the middle of nowhere, but he could see a mountain range ahead. He ran towards the mountain range, in hopes of finding Cyli.

* * *

_Hidden Kingdom. 10:23 P.M._

"Uh… sir?" A scientist said, looking at a map that is showing a couple of blinking lights.

"What is it?" The man in armor said, walking over to him.

"Apparently the Pac-Man managed to get out of the forest… we don't know how, we're trying to find out how he managed to escape." The scientist said.

"Hmm… slow him down. They all cannot unite." The man in armor said.

"Why, sir?" The scientist said.

"Apparently SOMEONE here put a bug in the software saying that, if all of them unite, Pac, Cyli, Sir C, Grinder, and Fuzzbits, they will get out of the world, and back to PacWorld. I'm not saying it's you, but someone here did this…" The man in armor said, giving a glare to all the scientists in here. Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde were hiding behind a wall, the man in armor walks away.

"Good thing Inky is an excellent programmer." Blinky said.

"Aw man, now my poor Paccums is 8-bit!" Pinky said.

"Chillax, Pinky. He's 8-bit on the screen, not in the world. Besides, he'll get out." Inky said.

"Should we get out of here before we get caught?" Clyde said.

"Yeah, let's scoot. Pancake's coming!" Inky said, flying up. The rest fly up before Pancake makes the turn from a corner.

"So how was conquering the Netherworld?" Pancake asked, walking alongside another lieutenant.

"We managed to conquer the kingdom of the Netherworld, and got the ghosts to follow our beck and call. There were some rebels, but we managed to turn them into goo, for good. Though I still think there is a rebel in our ranks in hiding. We're trying to see if there's any more rebels, but most of them are loyal." The lieutenant said.

"That's good. What about the soldiers? Any of them died?" Pancake asked.

"No, slime doesn't kill soldiers. The ghosts couldn't eat through the armor, so that's good. For us." The lieutenant said.

"I am impressed, your first day as a lieutenant and you already managed to conquer the Netherworld." Pancake said.

"Unfortunately we just only recently discovered the Netherworld Dragons, and they tried to roast our camps." The lieutenant said. "We had to scoot before we became the barbeque." He added.

"Is the Netherworld still under control?" Pancake asked.

"Indeed it is. And will remain to be." The lieutenant said.

"Well, I'm gonna go down to the Netherworld and help out my fellow soldiers." Pancake said, putting on a helmet and the armor.

"Good luck down there, then." The lieutenant said, pulling a lever once Pancake is ready, sending him down to the Netherworld. He notices a scientist working on something and walks over to him.

"What's with all the blinking lights?" The lieutenant asked, looking at the scientist, who is hard at work.

"I'm programming some duplicates of the soldiers in our army to stop the Pac-Man from escaping the virtual world we zapped him and his friends into." The scientist said.

"Doesn't look like it's being any affective." The lieutenant said, pointing at the screen.

* * *

_Virtual World. Unknown time._

Pac is using a hammer he found to strike back against the sudden enemy units, the enemy units pixilating into nothingness on contact with the weapon.

"Where did these guys come from?!" Pac yelled, smashing enemies with a hammer. "Even though these guys are easy to defeat, they're still coming from out of nowhere!" Pac yelled, smashing at the enemies. He eventually was able to spawncamp the enemies from where they spawned, and Pac eventually finds a spawner and smashes it, the spawner pixilating like the soldiers did. Pac continued to run to the mountain range, enemies starting to appear everywhere, but Pac has one goal in mind; getting to the mountain range. He just smashes through enemies, running towards the mountain range where Cyli was said to be at.

Enemies continued to fire at Pac, but he was running now, avoiding any enemies and picking up the pace to Cyli's said location. He kept running towards the mountain range, not caring about anything else but only Cyli for the moment.

* * *

_**Guess I should end this chapter, save it for another chapter as it was beginning to go into Chapter 10 right now. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Apologies for this being short. The next one will be longer, for sure. The next chapter's name will be **_**Virtual Painality **_**since Pac is trapped inside a video game, apparently. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you on the next chapter! See you later for now! -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	10. Virtual Painality

**Me: "After taking a break and going through a bunch of freaky deaky weather and getting drunk with soda, I have returned for MORE CHAPTERS! Disclaimer: I do not own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just the OC's. Enjoy!"**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Virtual Painality_

_Vast Plains. Unknown time._

Pac was seriously lost in this virtual world that was filled to the brim with enemies, and only using weapons he managed to find on the ground to combat the enemies, usually only melee weapons. Suddenly, Pac manages to find a Rocket Launcher with a bunch of its ammo nearby, picks it up, and notices a bunch of jeeps heading for him, the machine guns on the back firing on him. Pac aims at the jeep in the middle, fires, and causes a chain reaction to the other jeeps from the one in the middle exploding and going boom.

"Aw, yeah! That was just wicked!" Pac said, running off before reloading the Rocket Launcher.

Pac notices a jeep that was left abandoned or actually just stopped and two soldiers are talking. Pac hops in the jeep; one of the soldiers left their keys in the jeep, and drove off. The two soldiers just stare at where the jeep went for a moment before pulling out their weapons and firing at Pac. The jeep speeds away very quickly, and one of the soldiers, who conveniently had a comm. set with him, turning it on and telling a group of vehicle units of Pac getting away with a jeep, two Ripper Bikes are given to the two soldiers, and they speed off after the jeep that Pac took. A bunch of enemy jets fire upon Pac, and many other land vehicles fire at him as well. A jeep speeds up next to Pac's jeep, and attempts to tackle him, but Pac just moves to the right and the soldier faceplants on the dirt. Mounted machine guns then fire at the jeep Pac is in, and Pac, in response, rams into the jeeps firing at him, making them tumble and flip. The mountains weren't too far from here, but with all this attention from the computerized enemies, it wouldn't be easy getting away once Pac and Cyli were re-united. So Pac hits the brakes, hops on the mounted machine gun, and manages to hop and hang on the wings of an enemy jet, climbing aboard, and opening the glass covering the cockpit, and throws the pilot off, then getting in, closing the cockpit windows, and flying off to find a transport ship that can fly fast and manage to carry all of Pac's friends. Sure enough, such a ship was found among many others like it, Pac lands and hijacks one of the ships, flying off to the mountains. Though nobody saw him do it, so nobody thought Pac was anywhere, or they lost him. Jeeps drive around, looking for Pac, oblivious to the fact that Pac stole one of their transport ships.

"That was actually easy, and intense…" Pac said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Pac continued to fly off towards the mountains, close to Cyli's location.

* * *

_Digital Mountains. Unknown time._

Pac could see a couple of tents and camping areas, guessing that the area had natives living in the mountains. He kept on flying to find Cyli; that was important to him right now, and getting out of here. He finds Cyli in a crater with a tent and a small camp fire, and lands the ship. Cyli looks and mistakes the ship for one of the enemy's, and runs into the tent. Pac hops out of the ship and looks around for Cyli.

"Cyli? Where are you?" Pac said, calling out for her. Cyli poked her head out of the tent, runs over to Pac, and hugs him.

"OH THANK GOD. I thought you were one of those enemies in the ship…" Cyli said.

"I just stole one of their transport ships, its fast, and can carry all of our friends. Where are the others anyways?" Pac said.

"I haven't found any of them yet, but I'm guessing Sir C is probably somewhere in the desert area nearby, or any of our other friends…" Cyli said.

"Whatever, we'll find them nonetheless." Pac said.

"Oh, and Pac?" Cyli said.

"Yeah?" Pac said.

"Thanks for coming back for me. I honestly didn't think you'd come…" Cyli said, skidding one of her boots across the hard, cold stone of the mountains slightly.

"I'd always come for you." Pac said, smiling. Cyli smiled back, and hugged Pac. They both went to the transport ship to find the others. Pac flew towards a desert area, thinking that one of his friends is in the desert. Sure enough, they found Sir C walking around the desert, they land and hop out of the transport ship. Apparently, Sir C managed to make armor out of cactus, and pointed a weapon made out of cactus at the transport ship before he noticed that Pac and Cyli came out of it.

* * *

_Blistering Desert. Unknown time._

"Oh, it's just you. Geez, don't scare me like that." Sir C said.

"Sorry, Sir C. But we're trying to find all of our friends and get out of this place." Pac said.

"Any idea where the others are?" Cyli said.

"I think Grinder is in the area in the middle of this entire place, and Fuzzbits should be with him…" Sir C said.

"So it'll be easy getting out of here then." Pac said.

"Indeed. Let's hurry before those goons find them!" Sir C said, running into the transport ship, Pac and Cyli follow. Pac starts the ship, lets it float into the air, and flies off towards the center of the entire area; a giant inactive volcano.

"I wonder how PacWorld is doing…" Pac said.

"Hopefully doing well, we weren't gone for long… right?" Cyli said, looking at Sir C.

"We've been gone from PacWorld for a couple of hours… but…" Sir C said.

"But what?" Pac said.

"It's possible, that in our absence, we were invaded. It doesn't take a couple of hours for Betrayus to notice of our absence." Sir C said.

"Then we better get out of here before Betrayus DOES notice!" Cyli yelled.

Pac set the engines of the ship to the maximum, the engines burning hot and sending the ship seriously faster, enough speed to get to the volcano from the desert.

* * *

_Volcano. Unknown time._

The ship lands inside the volcano, though there isn't any lava inside. Grinder and Fuzzbits are at the bottom, and Pac, Cyli, and Sir C notice them, flying to the bottom of the volcano, and getting out of the ship and going to them. Then they hear the volcano rumbling, noticing the center starting to spew out lava. All five of them run inside the ship, and Pac starts it again, and starts to boost out of here while the volcano's lava starts to explode out of the center to destroy anything in its path.

"Wait… try flying INTO the lava bar?" Cyli said.

"What?! That's just crazy!" Sir C yelled.

"It erupted when we all got together, so maybe it has something to do with the exit…?" Cyli said.

"Or coincidence." Sir C said.

"Either way, I'm flying into the lava bar!" Pac yelled, boosting into the lava bar. Oddly, the lava didn't burn the ship, besides disabling everything on the ship. The ship gets sent up the lava bar, where the ship and the lava bar fly into a white version of a black hole…

* * *

_PacWorld. 4:53 P.M._

The same white hole appears, spewing out the ship and some lava towards PacWorld.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Sir C yelled, hanging on to a seat. The others brace themselves for the crash.

The ship crashes into the ground, flipping around and flying a bit more, but especially hitting the ground. Eventually, the ship skids into the dirt, stopping completely. Luckily, nobody was hurt. They all got out of the ship, to find a lot of ghosts already been turned into goo or flying eyeballs.

"What the heck?" Pac said, before turning to see the allied army firing upon ghosts flying all over the place.

"Well, while we were gone, it seems that they came in and fought the ghosts instead…" Sir C said.

A couple of jeeps drive towards Pac and his friends, stopping with a skid and left turn, while the people inside hop out of the jeep. They walk over to Pac and his friends.

"Where the heck were you guys?" One of them said.

"Stuck inside some weird world…" Cyli said.

"Well, while you were gone, Betrayus attacked. So we came in and shot most of the ghosts down. Hence the goo and eyeballs right there next to you." Another one of them said, pointing his weapon towards a pile of goo and eyeballs. Pac, Cyli, Sir C, Fuzzbits, and Grinder look towards the pile of goo and eyeballs.

"Thanks for helping then." Pac said. All five of them got up.

"How's the city holding up anyways?" Cyli said.

"Some bits of it got slimed. Either way, we handled all the ghosts that invaded." One of them said.

"You guys should get ready, in case—" one of them said, before a rocket flew past them.

"What the…" Sir C said, turning around.

The sky is becoming darker than night as a lot of airships cover the bright sky. Huge legions of enemy transport ships and jets flying towards the ground, in yet another invasion.

"RUN!" Pac yelled. Everyone ran, the soldiers getting in the jeeps and speeding away, before grabbing Pac and his friends and putting them on the jeeps. Plasma bolts firing everywhere as the jets made it to the ground first than the transport ships. Mounted machine guns on the jeeps fire at the enemy jets while the drivers make the jeep go faster.

"Everyone, HANG ON FOR YOUR LIFE!" A driver said, about to fly over a ledge with the jeep. Everyone did so, all three jeeps ran over a hill and 'flied' to the ground, all three jeeps bounced and kept going. Enemy jets were all over the place…

"Again they invade us?" Pac said, looking at a enemy jet fly by.

"I told you they'd be back." Sir C said. Allied airships fire upon enemy jets and enemy airships. Again, destruction happens…

* * *

_New Pacopolis Construction Zone. 5:21 P.M._

Meanwhile, outside of New Pacopolis, transport ships land. Some of the transport ships got shot down by heavy fireballs or allied jets. The transport ships unload their troops, the streets being flooded with enemy units as they run forward, guns pointing forward and firing upon allied forces. Pancake, Noobly, Kyle, Idiotso, and Klutz hop forward in their super soldier suits, starting to fire at the allied troops as well with everything they have in their arsenal. Vehicles flood the streets as well, firing at one another. The enemy army has suddenly gotten stronger and faster, running forward with their guns and shooting any allied force in sight. They sometimes yell out battle cries, shooting everywhere. The plasma bullets glowing orange-yellow and can be seen from both sides firing at each other. Allied force helicopters hover overhead, firing at the enemy ground troops before getting vaporized and exploded by enemy tanks. The allied ground troops keep running backwards and taking cover as the enemy army runs forward. Allied bikes fly over ramps and smash into enemy troops, running enemy troops over before either being destroyed or flipped over, where the unit is shot all over. Ripper Bikes from the enemy army respond, chasing jeeps or allied bikes. Snipers stationed in rooftops fire at the visors of the tanks where the driver is, killing the driver. They then throw sticky grenades into the tanks, making them explode and killing off nearby enemy units. Joshua had suddenly appeared on the scene, with his sword in his hand. He ran forward, slashing at enemy units. Some enemy units pull out their sword, but their weapons are shattered in half and the enemy unit shanked through the face. Joshua keeps running forward, slashing through enemy units and breaking their weapons. He has considerably also grown stronger. Joshua runs away from the enemy army while his sword glows. He turns around, and slashes sideways towards the enemy army, sending some sort of beam, ripping a lot of units in half before the beam expires. His sword glows again, he hops into a cluster of enemy units, and smashes his sword into the ground, causing a shockwave and dust flying as enemy units fly away from him, smashing into walls and other stuff, dying from the pulse force smashing their bodies. Joshua keeps slashing through enemy units, before hopping back and swinging his sword, pointing to the sky in circles as blades of complete light smash into enemy vehicles and units, devastating a lot of units as they're killed by an airstrike of blades. Fireballs fly towards enemy units and jeeps, incinerating them. Allied forces group up near a point while Joshua handles them. Gandalf, Dylan, and Flare hop in, assisting Joshua in holding off the enemy army while the allied forces get ready for the carnage. Allied bomber jets fly overhead, hitting units and vehicles alike, sending them flying and incinerating enemies. War was starting again, and it would be even more deadly than the previous war. The weapons that Joshua, Gandalf, Dylan, and Flare hold glow as they send forth waves of blasts of magic of different sorts, or at least a sword beam, fireballs, a hammer siege made out of light, and a giant wave of venom hitting only the enemy army. The sky is still darkened by enemy airships overhead, firing cannonballs all over the place. Airships from both sides get into an air battle, incineration beams devastating enemy ships, while enemy airships point a giant Pulse cannon towards allied airships, firing at their Incineration Beam cannons and exploding allied ships in half. Allied and enemy jets get into a firefight in the sky, planes from both sides going down and exploding. Enemy mechs fly into the battle and in front of Joshua, Gandalf, Dylan, and Flare. Joshua hops onto one of the mechs and starts smashing his blade into the front of the mech, breaking the glass and then throwing the pilot out, in control of the mech now, and smashing the robotic fist into another mech. Flare had hopped onto a mech, jammed a grenade inside, and hopped off as the mech exploded from the inside-out. Dylan just placed a mech-sapper onto a mech and whistled as the mech he 'attacked' disables itself and explodes. Gandalf sent forth a bunch of warriors made out of magma, attacking the incoming horde of mechs. The other six pilots appear, pulling out their weapons and running forward towards the enemy army, smashing through them. The allied army by now has made a mighty defense, and signals for Joshua and his friends to get the hell out of there before the Pulse cannons at the defense point rip through them. All ten of the pilots run away and hit the dirt as Pulse cannons decimate the enemy army, gunfire from both sides fire at one another. The Pulse cannons suddenly break from bolts of darkness, as the man in armor had suddenly appeared behind his faltering army. Wielding his spear, he blocks any bolts of plasma with swift force. All of the enemy ground units that invaded New Pacopolis were all dead, including the vehicles. All that was standing between the destruction of PacWorld was the allied forces, the ten jet pilots, Pac, and his friends. However, the man in armor had vanished from sight in a wave force of darkness, to fight another day. All the enemy airships tried to flee, but were ripped in half from Incineration Beams, denying their escape and the enemy airships plummet to their doom. Everyone on the ground was cheering for the defeat of the Noob Army's attempted invasion to New Pacopolis. Both sides had gone full force again, but then again, starting a new war. The allied forces went back to their base to prepare for another siege from the enemy army. Corpses and vehicle debris from both sides had seemingly vanished into thin air, the units to be healed and the vehicles to be repaired. The airships that were destroyed had vanished as well, to be repaired. Pac was looking around the carnage of New Pacopolis, which was barely even complete, and this setback had seriously put a hurt on New Pacopolis. War was starting again, and everyone knew this war wouldn't be any easier than the last war they had with the enemy army. The enemies had grown better, faster, and stronger ever since King Noob was killed. Somebody else had been pulling the strings all this time, and the destruction of PacWorld was definitely sure, if it hadn't been for the allied forces appearing in the first war and helping out in this battle. All the PacWorlders had gone into hiding, not wanting to participate in the new war. The construction on New Pacopolis was halted for the safety of the construction workers, glad that they stopped working on the project. Everyone in PacWorld and everything were hiding now, not wanting to face the destruction of PacWorld. Pac had stayed behind, to look around what was barely complete of New Pacopolis.

"So much destruction in one day…" Pac said.

Cyli had walked over to Pac.

"Come on, Pac. Everyone is going to the PacWorld Safe Point before the enemy comes back." Cyli said.

"Then who will protect PacWorld?" Pac said. Cyli was silent for the moment. "I'm staying here in New Pacopolis to protect it." Pac added.

"If you're staying here, then I'll stay here too. With you." Cyli said.

Pac smiled, and both of them hugged.

The enemy would return, yes, but nobody would give up PacWorld without a fight.

* * *

_**Phew, my shoulder was starting to ache. Anyways, that is chapter 10 for you. Next chapter's name is **_**Calm Before the Storm **_**as both sides prepare for the real war that was to happen, but seeing as how things are going, the allied forces (Pac and his friends, the allied army, and all of PacWorld) just basically feel the need to give up, the Noob Army being incredibly stronger now. Things are going to get real intense soon. Thanks for reading this, and sorry for being inactive, I needed a break. Thanks for understanding. -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	11. Calm Before the Storm

**Me: "Well, I had a great break. Now it's time for chapter 11 of Dimension Invaders. Sorry about keeping you on some cliffhanger or something for the next part. If you have any god forsaken questions of why I've been absent all this time, well, I've been working on something else in the mean time. Either way, it's great to be back to this story. I shall start on this. There won't be much action (unless I'm bored) but mostly no action, as this is pretty much a prepare-for-certain-doom chapter. Enjoy this chapter."**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Calm Before the Storm_

_Pac Plains. 2:05 P.M. 2 days later._

Pac was just sitting in a plain, alone. He couldn't take much more of this situation; everyone hated him, and with an army after him, he just had to go away from the city for a while. He knew there wouldn't be another invasion in the city because it would be useless, but everything was out to get him. It's been nine days, and the Noob Army was almost everywhere. Pac looked around, unsure of whether or not something followed him. He was separated from his own friends in an ambush, he didn't know if they were still alive. He knew his own doom would come, the day he had to finish this fight.

Not without his friends. He knew they were still alive.

Everything was going so well that day before he had to leave the city… yet…

It hurts him when he tries to remember it.

* * *

_New Pacopolis Construction Zone (Flashback). 9:03 A.M._

Like Pac promised, he would stay to defend the city from any more carnage. He didn't have a weapon, but he had his friends with him.

Although… that's when he turned around.

An angry mob was there.

Giving Pac and his friends death glares. Angry about the enemy army always attacking him and his friends, and the city itself.

"Uh. Should we run?" Pac said.

Cyli just nodded and started running away, Pac and his friends start running as well.

Pac's friends had joined him (except Spiral who was elsewhere) after Cyli joined him in staying at the city.

Everyone was running (Pac and his friends running from the angry mob) through the center of the construction zone when a giant TV screen on a building that was finished suddenly blared to life, showing the image of the spear-wielding scoundrel that was now in control of the enemy army.

"So, it seems you all hate Pac and his buddies now, hm?" The person said.

Everyone was just staring at the screen.

"Well, I have some GOOD news and BAD news for ALL of you tiny circle people. Also some stuff to tell you idiots."

Everyone was listening.

"I think I should tell you who I am. I am the true leader of the army that's been on your behind all these days. I am Lord Noob. And yes, why have another leader when you already have an idiot being in control of all these freaks over here." He said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Now, here's your BAD news." He started.

Everyone was STILL staring at the screen.

"Well, I just placed a bomb at the center of your stupid little planet." Lord Noob held a trigger handle in front of his face, then moved it a little to his right. "This is the thing-a-ma-jig that will start the timer of the bomb. You all have only 72 hours to live." Lord Noob said. "The good news. Well, it's actually for me. You're all going to die." He finished, giving a maniacal laugh before turning off the camera that was recording his ranting and the giant TV broke.

Everyone looked at each other.

"72 hours to live?!" Someone yelled.

"We're gonna die!" Someone else yelled.

"Calm down! We're gonna find that bomb and stop it." A cop said.

"How?! It's at the center of our planet!" Someone said.

Joshua and his friends then arrived to the heart of the city.

"Uh. We heard someone ranting on the giant plasma TV screen. What happened?" Joshua asked.

"Some guy named Lord Noob said he was gonna blow us all up in 72 hours…" Pac said. He turned to the TV screen, and it blared to life once more, however this time it only showed a counter that said 72:00:00 instead of somebody on the screen. Everyone's electronic device had a window that showed the same counter. Someone hacked the timer onto all electronic devices in PacWorld.

"Isn't the center of PacWorld basically the Netherworld?" Cyli said.

"The Netherworld? Why would they place it there?" Someone said.

"Unless they took over the place and planted the bomb in there." Sir C said.

"How are they even able to take over the Netherworld? PacWorld can't stop ghosts…" Blinky said, who arrived with the rest of the Ghost Gang.

"You keep forgetting the enemy army has weapons that we are too inexperienced to create." President Spheros said.

"We're gonna have to go to the Netherworld and stop the bomb from going off, then. We only have three days to stop the bomb from going off." Pac said.

The timer on the giant TV screen suddenly started.

"Then we better not waste any time. Every second counts." President Spheros said.

"How about Sir C gets everyone into a giant rocket to blast off into space while Pac tries to stop the bomb?" Pinky suggested.

"That is a good idea, but I don't know if Sir C can make the rocket before the timer goes to 0…" Pac said.

Pinky just smiled and rolled with the idea.

"Well, WE'RE not going back to the Netherworld." Blinky said.

"How come?" Cyli asked.

"The Netherworld got trashed by those guys that are hunting you all down." Blinky said.

"And they even captured Betrayus and took him somewhere that we don't know." Clyde said.

"… that's impossible." President Spheros said.

"Well, it's possible. We think he's hiding in their secret base and we even went there, but we don't know where the entrance is." Blinky said.

"Let's get started on finding that bomb, then. Do we still have Power Berries?" Pac asked, turning to his friends.

"Well, we are probably foreseeing certain doom. That bomb is putting a hurt on the Tree of Life, so we don't know if the tree is still making berries." Sir C said.

"So basically, the bomb is a jammer in a nutshell for the Tree of Life and is killing the berries." Cyli said, with a groan.

"We better hope there's still some berries left that haven't rotten yet. Let's go." Gandalf said.

All of Pac's friends then made a dash for the Roundhouse, hoping they haven't lost hope.

* * *

_**Me: "At least I got this out. Sorry for the short chapter. And the cliffhanger. Next chapter's name will be **_**Deliver Hope **_**as the rush to find the bomb starts. Note that this is all a flashback, and you'll know why it hurts Pac to try to remember this flashback soon enough. See you on the next chapter. And you'll probably find out what I'm working on later. -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	12. Deliver Hope

**Me: "If you're wondering about when the next chapter for Pink Slime comes out, it'll come. I still am not entirely going well with the Pac x Pinky stuff. Enough of that stuff, let's get down to business here. Here's Chapter 12, being done after I just post Chapter 11. Enjoy. Also, I had just realized this story hit 1,000+ views. WOOHOO! I'll be making a lot of chapters for this now, since I know people like/love my story. Here's the chapter. Thank you so much for staying, reading this story. It really puts joy inside me with you all reading this."**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Deliver Hope_

_The Roundhouse. 68 hours before certain doom._

Everyone had arrived at the Roundhouse, hoping the Tree of Life didn't die. President Spheros opened the door inside, led Pac and his friends to the door where the Tree of Life was hiding behind, and opened that door, and led Pac and his buddies inside. Spheros closed the door, and stared at the Tree of Life. It was indeed rotting, and not many berries were left.

There were only two Power Berries that haven't rotted yet.

Pac and Cyli looked at each other, and then the remaining berries.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get those remaining berries!" Blinky yelled.

Pac ran up the already dying tree, did a backflip, and snatched the two remaining berries from the tree.

"Whoa, where did you learn to do that?" Pinky said.

"Eh, blame the virtual world me and some of my friends got stuck in." Pac replied with a smirk that melted Pinky on the inside and made her into goo again.

"It's super effective!" Inky said, jokingly.

"Pinky, stop doing that…" Blinky said.

"Yeah, it's getting more disgusting every time you do that." Inky said.

"I think Pac did it to get her off his back." Clyde said.

Pinky was stuttering. "W-well… it's not w-w-working." Pinky said, before melting into goo again.

"What is with her and her obsession with Pac?" Blinky said.

"Well, at least this isn't the universe where Pac and Pinky are…" Clyde said, before getting smashed by a hammer into the wall.

"Whoops, sorry. I forgot I installed that in here to smash Betrayus when he gets in the convient spot." Sir C said with a laugh. Clyde was a pile of goo on the wall. Clyde the Goo Splatter then slid down the wall and reformed back to his ghostly form, faster than Pinky can reform herself.

"How come Clyde is faster to reform himself after getting splattered?" Blinky said.

"Because I don't melt. I guess." Clyde replied.

"… seems legit." Inky said.

"Come on, let's get you to the portal to the Netherworld to stop that bomb from going off. You may have to bring it back to me so I can de-fuse it. I'm always one step ahead, you know." Sir C said.

"I'll be giving information about the enemy and their bombs to Sir C so he can defuse it more quickly." Dylan said.

"Someone's being a show-off…" Pinky said, rolling her eyes.

"Well EXCUUUUSE ME princess, but you're not the one fighting the enemy, are you?" Dylan yelled at Pinky in the face.

"Someone's got anger issues." Pinky said in a tone that sounded emotionless.

Dylan just punched her in the face, beheading Pinky.

"OH, SNAP!" Inky yelled.

Pinky's head appeared on her beheaded torso and she turned towards Dylan, and backhanded his face.

"You son of a…" Dylan started, then beheaded Pinky again, grabbed her beheaded torso, and chucked her into the swing of the security hammer that Sir C installed, splattering Pinky's torso.

"Now THAT'S how you splatter a ghost without the need of Ghostbusters." Dylan said with a smirk.

The ghosts that were not splattered hid when Dylan mentioned 'Ghostbusters'.

"Let's just go already! We're wasting too much time when we should be in the Netherworld by now to get that bomb back over here!" Pac said.

"But you only have two berries, none of us can go with you." Pinky said.

"Me and Cyli will go into the Netherworld, find the bomb, and bring it back here before the remaining hours are all up." Pac said.

"Well, here's a map to the Netherworld." Blinky said, handing a map to Pac.

"Where did you even get a map of the Netherworld?" Cyli said.

"Let's just say Betrayus got eaten by Clyde and then vomited out, but the map stayed inside. He's been looking for it for ages…" Blinky said.

Cyli gave a disgusted face and handed the map to Pac, who didn't seem to mind that the map was in Clyde's mouth.

"Alright, the Paccerchini is outside, ready to go." Sir C said.

"Why do we need the Paccerchini to get to the Netherworld portal?" Cyli said.

"It's the only thing fast enough to get you to the Netherworld in time, to the center of the Netherworld, and back to PacWorld so we can defuse it or send it to space." Sir C said.

"Why send it to space?" Pac said.

"That's plan B in case something goes wrong and you lose the Paccerchini in the Netherworld but still make it back in time." Sir C said.

"Let's go then. Onto the Netherworld!" Pac yelled, running out the door with Cyli.

"… I hate that Cyli girl." Pinky said with a groan. "She gets all the glory." Pinky finished.

_Path to the Netherworld Portal. 63 hours before boom-boom._

Pac, Cyli, and Sir C were in the Paccerchini, flying towards the Maze where one of the Netherworld portals were. Hopefully, that portal hasn't been closed up by the PacWorld army yet.

Or so Pac hoped.

Cyli was staring at everything that they flew by. Everyone worked so hard to create much things for PacWorld, and it was going to be gone in 63 hours. With a giant bang.

"We're almost to the Maze." Sir C said.

"All we need is to…" Pac said, before he was interrupted by a huge explosion noise coming from behind a mountain. He quickly looked to that direction.

He saw a lot of airships, firing giant beams of doom towards the planet. They were burning the planet in an attempt to slow down Pac, Cyli, and Sir C from entering the Netherworld. One of the airships was heading for the Maze.

"We gotta get to the Maze before those airships burn it all!" Cyli yelled.

"There's another way out of the Netherworld, right?" Pac said, turning around towards Sir C.

"I believe the Netherworld has a Portal Chamber that opens up portals to the Netherworld anywhere on PacWorld." Sir C said.

"So if the Maze portal is destroyed, we can still get out anywhere." Cyli said.

"Indeed." Sir C said.

"Then that's great. Why did you tag along, Sir C?" Pac said.

"So I can take the Paccerchini back before those guys incinerate it with their giant laser beams of doom." Sir C said.

"Good thing I brought our hoverboards for this occasion…" Cyli said.

"That's great, Cyli! You're always one step ahead." Pac said.

"Thanks." Cyli said.

Sir C was busy looking at Pac, and then at Cyli, and kept looking at the two for a while before turning around.

A couple of Reverse Mark I fighter jets were chasing after the Paccerchini.

"Uh, do you still remember how to make the cannons on this thing work?!" Sir C yelled, ducking from laser fire.

Pac pressed a button and instead of a laser blaster coming out, a anti-air missile launcher came out where the laser turret should've been.

"I think Dylan installed that, didn't he?" Cyli said.

"Let's just see if it works." Pac said, pressing the same button again.

The missile launcher fired a barrage of missiles towards the chasing Reverse Mark I jets and blew them all up. The missile launcher shrunk down to size and disappeared from view.

"I'm gonna have to do evasive maneuvers if there's more of them." Pac said. He looked towards the incoming airships and decided to make the Paccerchini accelerate faster if he was going to get him and his friends out alive. Pretty soon more Reverse Mark I jets appeared, some turning into a flying sawblade and the rest just firing at the Paccerchini.

"Don't let those guys get to the Maze!" One of the enemy pilots yelled.

A sawblade plane flew towards the Paccerchini and ripped through one of the legs that was holding the seat that was carrying Cyli.

"CYLI!" Pac yelled, trying to grab Cyli before she would plummet to her doom.

He failed.

He could only watch as Cyli plummeted towards the ground.

A friend that Pac truly cared about.

And he was hopeless to save her.

He didn't see if she landed safely. The Paccerchini was going too fast.

"We have to go back!" Pac said.

"Too late, those airships will rip through the only entrance to the Netherworld if we go back for Cyli!" Sir C said.

"But…" Pac said.

"Once you're inside, I'll see if she's okay." Sir C said.

"… fine." Pac said. They approached the Maze and landed where the cave entrance to the Netherworld should've been.

"Take care of yourself, Pac." Sir C said, before flying off with the Paccerchini.

Pac stared at the Paccerchini while it was taking off.

"Deliver hope for us, Pac." Sir C said, before making the Paccerchini boost away.

Pac nodded, and ran into the cave, sliding down walls and running around the cave, finding the entrance to the Netherworld, and eating a Power Berry.

"Here goes nothing…" Pac said, leaping into the portal of the Netherworld.

* * *

_Limbo. Unknown time. 58 hours before giant boom-boom._

Cyli woke up, but when she looked around, all she found was nothing but darkness. She didn't know where she was. She couldn't speak, either.

'Am I… dead?' Cyli thought.

'How come… I can't speak…?' Cyli thought, again.

She walked around in the darkness, trying to see if she could find anybody inside. She didn't find anyone, but she eventually saw a wreckage of airships from both sides. Lives that were lost were wandering around, nowhere to go. Cyli ran over to the wandering souls.

'Oh, hi.' One of the enemy army soldiers said through his mind.

'Wait, we can talk in telepathy?' Cyli thought.

'Yup. We're in the trip to the afterlife.' One of the allied soldiers said through his mind.

'… the… afterlife?' Cyli thought.

'Yes, unfortunately. For everyone here. This is Limbo.' One of the allied engineers said through his own mind.

'Limbo?' Cyli thought.

'You must be one of Pac's friends. Sorry about that...' An enemy unit said through the mind.

'Why are you sorry?' Cyli thought.

'… you're dead, Cylindria.' An allied pilot said through his mind.

* * *

_**Me: "OH GOD CLIFFHANGER. Anyways, that twist, eh mate? The next chapter's name is **_**Afterlife **_**as Cylindria is stuck in Limbo and has to find a way out to return to PacWorld. You better damn hope she gets out of Limbo. Don't worry… she'll be back before you know it. Don't start hating on me! I felt like being evil today. Muahahahaha. Anyways, see you in the next chapter! -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	13. Afterlife

**Me: "CHAPTER SPREE! Thank you all for the 1,000+ views on this story. I've really enjoyed writing this for you all. Now for chapter 13. Enjoy this chapter. And don't start hating… please."**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Afterlife_

_Limbo. Unknown time. 62 hours before big bang._

'… what do you mean I'm DEAD?' Cyli thought. She was on the brink of crying if this was true about her being dead. 'And how do you know my name?!' Cyli yelled in her mind.

'We know everyone's names here in Limbo.' An allied soldier thought.

'Yep, you're dead alright.' An enemy pilot thought.

'Don't worry. We'll find you a way out of Limbo. Though, we're on a time limit.

'A time limit?' Cyli thought. She was crying at this moment.

'Yes. We only have a certain amount of time before we're either…' An allied soldier thought.

A hole in the roof of Limbo appeared with a bright light, sending allied soldiers up.

'… sent to Heaven…' the same soldier thought.

A hole appeared on the ground of Limbo and emitted a evil-feeling dark red light, sending enemy soldiers down.

'… or we're sent to the Netherworld of PacWorld.' The same soldier thought.

'Wait, that's where Pac is going…' Cyli thought.

'Your friend Pac is going to the Netherworld? Why is that?' An enemy soldier thought.

'He's going there to retrieve a bomb that your army placed in the middle of the Netherworld.' Cyli thought.

'You'll rot and die in there before you even find the bomb.' An enemy mech rider thought.

'Don't worry. He's going to deliver hope for us all.' Cyli thought.

'Well, he better get that bomb out of there quick… we don't know how much long the timer has before that bomb goes off.' An enemy soldier thought.

'Do any of you still have weapons?' Cyli thought.

'Sorry. We were stripped of weapons when we came to Limbo. I think someone here has a weapon, though… one of these ships. It's unlikely of a weapon being here, though.' An enemy soldier thought.

'Thanks.' Cyli said, running off to an allied army airship.

'… is she really going to the Netherworld to find her friend, Pac…' An allied soldier thought.

'She must be a fighter. She's survived this long in the war, I wouldn't be surprised if she'd survive the Netherworld.' An enemy soldier thought.

* * *

_Netherworld. 53 hours before bomb goes off._

The legend of the Pac-Man was about to begin.

Pac was running through the Netherworld, holding a map of said region. He only had 53 hours to find the bomb, and he forgot to bring the hoverboards.

"Why did I forget to bring the hoverboards…" Pac said to himself, running.

A couple of enemy units that were stationed in the Netherworld were patrolling a mountain, until they turned and saw Pac running.

"Sound the alarm! The Pac-Man is in the Netherworld!" An enemy sniper yelled to his comrades, the others running to sound the alarm while the sniper tries to shoot Pac to oblivion.

Pac managed to dodge every shot before the sniper had to reload, but Pac was out of sight before the sniper was able to fire at him again.

"DAMN IT!" The same sniper yelled, running to his comrades.

Pac was sure he was going the right way to the center of the Netherworld, but that's when he heard the sound of a siren going off everywhere. Gates were starting to close. Pac kept running forward before the gates would close, diving through the last gate through the mountain range just in time to get through. Pac got up, and kept running towards where he thought was the center of the Netherworld. Luckily for him, there weren't much bottomless pits in where he was going.

Enemy jets flew around, firing at Pac whenever they were flying towards him. Pac had enough of these freaks, so he did a backflip, hopped on one of the enemy jets, smashed the window of the cockpit open, threw the pilot out, and hopped into the seat and flew around, firing at the other enemy jets that were around the area. All the enemy jets went down, and Pac flew towards the center of the Netherworld.

"Don't let the Pac-Man get to the center of the Netherworld! The bomb is there!" An enemy turret handler yelled, emplacement turrets firing on the jet that Pac boarded and was flying in. Pac set the thrusters to high, and the jet was flying very fast.

There were many bases and camps ahead. Pac wouldn't be able to go through by air, but he wouldn't get out in time by land. He kept flying over bases, even though the bases and camps were firing anti-air batteries at him. One of the anti-air batteries struck the jet Pac was flying in, so he had to get off and board another jet.

There were none in sight.

Pac looked toward the ground, he saw an enemy mech wandering around, guarding.

Another shot would've made the jet he was riding in explode, so he had to move. He hopped off the enemy jet, crashed into the glass of the cockpit for the mech, threw the controller of the mech out, and made the mech fly off before anyone else in the horde of bases would stop him, enemy mechs firing upon him. The mech he was riding in landed on top of an enemy transport ship, an anti-air battery firing at him, but Pac flew off and the transport ship was struck instead and ripped in half. His mech was getting hit hard by anti-ground turrets, so he hopped out of the mech, kicked someone down, took his rocket launcher, and blasted at anti-ground turrets while running. Pac grabbed a repeater-type weapon and ran forward, blasting at enemy troops, picking up a semi-auto type weapon and blasting with both of the weapons he picked up, managing to not get hurt too much while still mowing down enemies. He kept on running until he reached Betrayus' castle, the heart of the Netherworld.

The bomb was inside.

Pac ran in, still firing at enemies that get in his way. There were no ghosts to be found, oddly.

He had to deliver hope for all of PacWorld. No stopping now. He ran in, his weapons blasting at enemies in a fury that nobody ever saw in Pac before.

He was going to avenge Cyli.

No sorry's or anything like that was going to make him happy.

He kept on running towards Betrayus' throne room, still blasting his weapons at every enemy he saw. He was running fast, and it was surprising of how he was so damn accurate at shooting all of the enemies down.

They were being too easy, actually… but it didn't matter to Pac.

He found Betrayus' throne room, and as he approached the bomb and picked it up, it read 42:00:00.

Uh oh.

Pac was suddenly smacked into the wall by a mech, making him badly hurt and unfit to run through that mess again.

"OW!" Pac yelled.

"Pitiful, just… pitiful." The mech rider said.

This mech was different from the rest, and the rider was covered behind a one-way window that only allowed him to see through.

The hand of the mech turned into a gatling gun and pointed at Pac.

"This is revenge for killing me that very day… when I would've won the war if it hadn't been for you, lemon ball." The voice behind the one-way window said. Something seemed familiar…

Pac quickly thought. Skeebo usually used the term 'lemon ball', but he wouldn't be fit to use a mech.

And Skeebo didn't die. So… wait… how was this possible?

The one-way window disappeared from view as the deathly glare of King Noob stared down at Pac.

"Wait… how are you alive?!" Pac yelled. "I killed you! How are you still alive?!" Pac kept yelling.

"It's something called resurrection, you little idiot." King Noob said. He was starting to laugh maniacally, pointing the gatling gun at Pac as it starts spinning. Certain doom would be for Pac.

Until the mech suddenly got hit with a grappling hook, and chucked to the side. Someone was standing at the door.

Pac looked at his savior. The shape looked familiar. The hair ponytails, too.

Pac's savior stepped forward, letting her get seen more easily.

Cylindria was standing there, holding a grapple gun and a repeater that was smoking from the part that shoots the lasers out.

Pac's eyes widened, staring at Cylindria.

She was alive. And returned to pay the price to those that killed her.

* * *

_**Me: "Cry me a river if you actually cried at Cylindria dying. Anyways, MORE CLIFFHANGERS! I am SO damn good at being evil. Next chapter's name is **_**Untouchable **_**just because title is cool. Either way, who was like 'OMG NO.' at King Noob suddenly being alive? Post in the reviews if you actually were like that. Or close enough to that. Anyways, sorry for these cliffhangers and short chapters, but you can blame the other stories that I've been reading and such. I love cliffhangers (sort of) and drama. See you on the next chapter!" –SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	14. Untouchable

**Me: "EVILLLLL. Anyways, not much to put here. I still do NOT own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just the OC's. Damn them cliffhangers. Anyways, here is Chapter 14. At least I'm somebody that can count to and past 3. Unlike Valve. Huehue. Anyways, enjoy the chapter."**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Untouchable_

_Betrayus' Throne Room. 39:00:00 before bang-bang._

"C-Cyli?" Pac said, staring at Cylindria. There was a bright light behind her, shadowing most of her. Somehow.

Cyli was wearing a trench coat and was holding a grappling gun and a plasma repeater. She still wore the same glasses she always wears.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Do you have the bomb?" Cyli said.

"Y-yeah. It says 39:00:00." Pac said.

"So it doesn't have a timer by the seconds, just the hours. Come on, let's just get out of here." Cyli said.

Cyli put away her plasma repeater, and held her hand out to Pac, who hesitantly grabbed her hand and got up.

"What's with the outfit?" Pac said.

"The trench coat gives me armor." Cyli said.

* * *

Pac stared at the bomb. It said 38:00:00.

"So we only have 38 hours before this bomb goes off. We're gonna have to move fast, I wasted a lot of time already." Pac said.

"We're going to have to move fast, then. Grab my hand." Cyli said.

"How are you alive, anyways?" Pac said, grabbing Cyli's hand.

"Consider myself lucky that there was an entrance to the Netherworld in Limbo." Cyli said, firing a grapple hook towards some mountains.

Pac turned around to find King Noob in the mech burst out of the castle.

"GO GO GO!" Pac yelled.

"Hang on!" Cyli yelled, making the gun zip to the hook while Cyli was still holding the gun. Pac was trying to hang on.

The mech started firing its chaingun at Pac and Cyli. It switched to a Rocket Launcher and fired rockets at the two. It switched back and forth from the chaingun to the rocket launcher in an attempt to finally finish off Pac and Cyli. The two of them got past the mountain and started to run for the Portal Chamber, Pac telling Cyli where to go.

"Take a right at that mountain!" Pac yelled, the two of them took a right, the mech still going after them, ripping through mountains to get to them.

"You're not going to live on MY watch!" King Noob yelled, firing a chaingun at Pac and Cyli. Cyli grabbed her plasma repeater and fired at the mech, the plasma bouncing off like rubber.

"Shields shrug off bullets, and armor laughs at plasma." King Noob said, still firing the chaingun at the two.

"So he has a machine made for tank defense and killing. Great, just GREAT." Cyli yelled in annoyance.

"Just keep running, we're almost to the Portal Chamber!" Pac yelled, still running. The mech started flying and firing the chaingun.

Pac or Cyli never tripped as they ran inside the Portal Chamber, closing the door so King Noob couldn't get to them. The door wouldn't last, so they had to move quickly. They looked ahead towards the portals as they saw screens of the actual PacWorld. Most of them were off, except for one. They didn't know where it would take them, but they ran through it anyways.

* * *

_Pac Park. 31:00:00 before certain doom._

The two of them hopped out of a portal that arrived at Pac Park. They looked around, the sky was orange as the sun was setting, but airships were EVERYWHERE. There were fires everywhere, smoke flying into the sky. They were still firing beams into the ground as a failed attempt to stop the Pac-Man, but at least deal damage to the world.

"What have they done to our home…" Cyli said. The both of them stared, they were busy in the Netherworld and suddenly their planet was getting burned to the ground.

"We're gonna have to find some cover, and find our friends, quickly. Before it's too late." Cyli said.

"I agree with you… come on." Pac said.

They both ran towards the PacWorld Safe Point, where they hoped everyone retreated to.

* * *

_PacWorld Safe Point. 27:00:00 before explosion._

When they got to the PacWorld Safe Point, they were too late.

The safe point was burned to the ground, with nobody in sight.

"Somebody tell me this ain't HAPPENING…" Pac said. He couldn't bare seeing his planet, his home, being destroyed by a threat they couldn't handle.

"Come on, let's just see if Sir C's lab is still okay, so he can defuse the bomb." Cyli said, running off. Pac followed shortly afterward.

* * *

_Sir C's Lab. 23:00:00 before death._

The lab was burned to the ground as well, nobody in sight as last time.

"They burned this place as well?!" Pac yelled.

He could only wonder where his friends were… he hoped his friends were all okay.

* * *

_**Me: "I am probably going overboard on these endings here. Anyways, this was your newest chapter from me, the evil SuperNoobGalaxy. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Chapter spree ended. For now. Muahahaha. Anyways, the next chapter's name is **_**Lost Cause **_**as Pac senses he has lost hope for the world, as he can't find his friends besides Cyli and he thinks they're all dead and gone. See you on the next chapter! And sorry for the short chapter... I was being lazy... again." -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	15. Lost Cause

**Me: "I'm gonna go ahead and put the reviews people have placed. Here we go."**

**ShadowKnight48 – I know, right? Sheesh…**

**Spread the love – He'll be back…**

"… **that's actually all there was since July 18. Okay… either way, here's the 15****th**** chapter. I still don't own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just my OC's. Enjoy. And brace for carnage. (the cursing bits become more common…)"**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Lost Cause_

_Outside Sir C's Lab. 21:00:00 before death._

Pac and Cyli walked out of Sir C's Lab. The sky was still orange, and smoke was filling the air. Pac was seriously mixed with sadness and anger with how things are going. Pac wasn't able to defend the world without his Power Berries, and he didn't know if the rest of his friends were still alive. Explosions rang about the world as it was being burned to the ground by lasers that stayed active even though the airships were moving. Pac and Cyli heard movement behind them and quickly turned around, to find the allied forces running forward to attempt to stop the enemy army from burning the entire world.

"You wanna live? GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THE STREET!" An allied soldier yelled.

Pac and Cyli looked behind them again, and saw a tank rolling forward, so they hopped on the tank.

"What's going on?" Cyli asked.

"We're gonna stop those jackasses from burning your damn world down, that's what!" An allied engineer yelled.

"Do you guys still have Power Berries?" An allied soldier asked.

"No. I only have Power Berries that enable me to fly, not the ones that give me my ice powers or fire powers." Pac said.

"Bummer, mate." An allied sniper said.

"Wait, Cyli. How did you live down there in the Netherworld for so long without the need of a Power Berry?" Pac asked, looking at Cyli.

"I was in Limbo, and people who get sent from Limbo to the Netherworld no longer need a Power Berry to live down there unless we go through the portal to the Netherworld again." Cyli said.

"Oh. Okay." Pac said.

"Here we go again. You two should find some cover, this is going to get DAMN messy!" An allied soldier yelled.

"I'm fighting." Cyli said.

"Me too." Pac said.

"Alright then, but don't come crying to us if you get your eyeballs sniped!" An allied soldier yelled.

Lieutenant Pancake, who was in the area, saw the allied forces coming.

"Oh. Shit." Pancake said, and pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Hey! We got a bunch of allied forces heading for our airships! Get your asses down here before they wreck the airships!" Pancake yelled into the walkie-talkie.

Pretty soon, a bunch of enemy transport ships started flying down, letting out the soldiers they carried. Mechs from the airships came down with a BANG, sending dirt into the air and turning on. Tanks did a leap-of-faith off the airships before activating hover thrusters so they wouldn't hit the dirt, and then landed safely. Jeeps were brought along the transport ships and dropped off, soldiers getting into the jeeps.

"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Noobly yelled.

Airships from both sides were in the sky, Incineration Beams striking the enemy airships so they would stop burning the world down.

Both armies started to clash, a firefight that proved very deadly for normal people to go into. An enemy soldier pulled up an energy shield to block projectiles from the allied forces and the enemy soldier firing at enemies through the shield, which acted like a barricade with a turret. Some allied forces were carrying mounted machine guns that they ripped off from the mounts and using them to fire at enemies while moving. Allied helicopters and jets were already in the air, firing at enemy ground forces. Tanks from both sides were taking heavy damage as they kept firing at each other, wearing out each other's shields and then blowing each other up. Allied and enemy engineers got to work creating turrets and armor for their comrades, the allied turrets proved to be more powerful than the enemy army's turrets, blowing them up in mere seconds. Allied bomber planes flew over enemy infantry and bombed the hell out of the place.

"Pac! Let me see that bomb!" An allied engineer yelled, grabbing the bomb.

The bomb read 11:00:00.

"We're gonna have to rewire this quick so it doesn't detonate." The allied engineer said, putting down the bomb. "Mind covering me?" He asked, looking at Pac and Cyli.

"We will." Cyli said.

"Thanks." The allied engineer said, getting to work on defusing the bomb.

Pac grabbed a plasma shotgun that was dropped by an allied soldier and stayed behind a wall while Cyli got her plasma repeater and started firing at enemy forces before they would get to them.

"Hey! They have the bomb!" An enemy soldier yelled.

"Well then get your behinds to that bomb before they can defuse it!" Klutz yelled, firing his plasma sniper rifle at allied forces.

Pancake and his buddies didn't have their super soldier armor yet, but enemy forces soon started to pour in with super soldier armor, and Pancake and his buddies got their super soldier armor.

"What the hell?!" An allied soldier yelled, before getting faceshotted by a sniper rifle.

"They got super soldier armor! GET BACK!" An allied soldier yelled, running backwards.

"The shotguns should work!" An allied soldier yelled, whacking an enemy in the face with the butt of the shotgun, spinning around, and blasting the same enemy in the chest to the ground. The enemy had super soldier armor.

It was raining at this moment. The enemy super soldiers had arrived, bringing hell to the allied forces.

Pac shot a super soldier in the face with the shotgun he got, then whacked it in the face with the shotgun itself, hiding behind a barricade again.

"GRENADE!" An allied soldier yelled, throwing a sticky grenade at a super soldier, getting it stuck right in the face, and then exploding.

"Nice arm!" An allied soldier yelled, running backwards.

Allied jeeps sometimes ran over the enemy super soldiers, the mounted turrets on the back where other soldiers sat at firing at enemies.

Eventually, Joshua and his friends arrived, to fight on the ground for the moment before taking to the skies.

"Let's give this soup can HELL!" Gandalf yelled, flinging a fireball at a super soldier, killing it in an instant.

Joshua and his buddies pulled out their respective weapons and ran forward, killing a bunch of super soldiers without getting too hurt. Frost crammed a crystal into the tip of his battle axe, which made it extend and act like a freeze ray, freezing a bunch of super soldiers in their place, and then the super soldiers would get exploded by Bite, who had gotten a rocket launcher. Frost and Bite high-fived.

Gandalf spun his nunchucks around in the air, creating a ring of fire and fireballs started to rain from the sky, seemingly immune to the rain that poured down on everyone. The fireballs would hit normal enemy soldiers and super soldiers alike.

"These guys are so damn weak, how are they beating us up?" Gandalf said, whacking an enemy soldier in the face with the nun-chucks.

Flare twirled his scythe around before sending a beam into the rain clouds, causing acid rain to hit the enemy army, but it would affect allied soldiers as well, so they backed off. The super soldiers didn't get affected, but the normal soldiers sure did.

Enemy mechs started spinning their gatling guns, firing at Joshua and his friends, so Joshua charged up his sword and swung forward, causing swords made out of pure light to strike the machines and make them explode.

"Eat it, fatty!" Joshua yelled.

"I got it! The bomb is defused!" The allied engineer yelled. The timer on the bomb stopped at 3:00:00.

The acid rain effect had stopped.

"Attention all ground units, be advised; we are commencing a bombing run on the battlefield you are currently in. Pack your things and GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" An allied general yelled over the comms that the allied forces always had with them.

All the allied forces started running backwards while still firing their weapons.

"When do you see those guys run for no reason?" Pancake asked, firing his weapon.

"I don't know, maybe…" Klutz said, before being interrupted by explosions hitting the ground.

"Are they doing a bombing run?!" An enemy soldier yelled, running away.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Pancake yelled, running.

Those that didn't make it out in time were either shredded by flaming cannonballs or blown to bits.

Pac and Cyli were already running, Pac still carrying the bomb.

"Keep going! The bombing run can shred us all!" An allied soldier yelled, running for his life.

Allied bomber jets were still bombing the hell out of the place, and still managed to not get shredded by flaming cannonballs.

Screams of pain and agony by the enemy army were already filling the air as many casualties happen on the enemy side.

"GET TO THE CHOPPER!" Pancake yelled, pulling out a grenade launcher and firing it at a allied bomber jet, the grenade crashing into the window and exploding the pilot from the inside, causing the same bomber jet to crash into another bomber jet and both explode from the collision.

"But… we don't have a chopper." Kyle said.

"Oh. GET TO THE TRANSPORT SHIPS!" Pancake corrected himself.

"We're outfitted with super soldier armor, and we're getting beaten up by these guys?! That's just pathe—aagh!" A soldier that was running yelled, and unfortunately, got sniped through the head.

"Great, so we got cocky soldiers with super soldier armor getting blasted through the head by sniper rifles. That's just great." Klutz said with some sarcasm.

The enemy army soldiers that didn't get shredded/blown up made it to the transport ships, though some of the transport ships got shredded/blown up by the bombing run or bomber jets.

"COME ON! GET INTO THE DAMN AIR NOW!" Pancake yelled at the pilot.

Some of the transport ships managed to get away, the others however, didn't make it and exploded.

The allied forces were cheering for this defeat of the enemy army. Everyone stared at the corpses, and they stopped cheering. They really did a number of deaths to the enemy army. Two soldiers high-fived.

"What are we gonna do about the bomb…?" Cyli asked.

"We're going to bring you to their hidden hideout." An allied soldier said.

"Wait, directly to there?" Pac said.

"Yes. Directly to there." An allied engineer said.

Pac looked at Cyli, who was seriously unsure of going directly into the enemy base and blasting them all with plasma and a bomb.

"… well, we're gonna have to do this if we're going to restore PacWorld…" Cyli said, looking towards the sky.

_**Me: "Well this was long to do. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter's name is **_**When the World Ends **_**as the final battle slowly approaches. The next chapter will have the return of someone who has been gone for a long time… you won't know who yet! MUAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, see you on the next chapter! Kudos to you if you got the refrence that Joshua and Gandalf yelled out." -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	16. When the World Ends

**Me: "Prepare to get the achievement 'The Legend of the Yellow One' stuck inside your head, because we're going nuts on the chapters now. Unexpected things will happen. Muahahahaha. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I still don't own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just the OC's. If you figured it out of what the armies were from… well… have a cookie."**

"**People who posted reviews…"**

**Jaqueline – check the story "Pink Slime" for that.**

"**Enjoy this chapter!"**

* * *

_Chapter 16: When the World Ends_

_Battleship OMEGA, above PacWorld. 3:04 P.M._

The army that had allied with PacWorld's army were quickly rushing to prepare for the final siege. Pac and Cyli were well-rested, and they were gonna get their own jet planes, of course, customized to their liking. It has been 3 days ever since the previous battle had happened. Both sides were gonna go really full-force on each other, more battle groups that were stationed in other universes were arriving. A general walked over to Pac and Cyli.

"Well… it seems you two are gonna go into the final fight, it seems." The general said.

"We sure are." Pac said.

"Well, if you're gonna go, you might as well take these." The general said, pulling out a case. There were two swords in the case. Pac and Cyli each took one.

"What are these? I know they're swords, but…" Cyli said, staring at the sword she got.

"This is one of the most powerful weapons, ranked enough to be a literal super weapon capable of destroying entire ships. " The general replied. "They have powers inside the crystals attached to the blades. You'll be able to be a two-man army capable of shredding through millions." The general added, pulling out another case. Inside the case were two jetpacks. "You'll need these once you're inside, we're probably not going to be able to support you once you are inside their home base." The general finished, handing Pac and Cyli jetpacks.

"I hope you're right about these things." Cyli said.

"We're going to transport you two above where we think their home base is. You'll be transported down there by your customized ships, which of course you'll be flying in, then we're gonna blast open their front doors and you'll have to fly in. We'll be busy making sure you get down there and destroy their leaders. Once we manage to destroy the fleets that are blocking the entrance to the Hidden Kingdom, we'll join you. You'll only have one shot of doing this." The general said. He walked over to the observation windows and stared down at the beautiful world of PacWorld. The engineer who disarmed the bomb motioned for Pac and Cyli to follow him.

"Okay, I reprogrammed the bomb to activate with this detonator." The engineer said, passing a detonator to Pac. "Don't lose the detonator, or else you're going to have to leave the bomb there, and detonate it the old fashioned way: pushing the button behind the timer." The engineer said.

"Why would we have to do that? There's a timer on this thing." Pac said.

"I believe I disabled the timer…" The engineer said, confused. He didn't actually disable the timer. "Still, use that detonator to make the bomb explode. The bomb will destroy the entire Hidden Kingdom and anybody inside." The engineer finished, leading Pac and Cyli to their customized attack jets. The color scheme where the green stripes were was instead yellow or purple for Pac and Cyli's respective fighter jets.

"These have been customized to infiltrate a base and getting out of a base before a bomb would explode. You have light auto laser cannons and Miracle missile launchers to blow up sealed doors and defenses. Miracle missiles can rip apart basically anything. That's why we don't use them much unless we have to attack a Grand Airship." The engineer said, filling in the details.

"What happens if we can't get to the Hidden Kingdom?" Pac asked. The engineer walked over to a screen, and started typing.

"According to our intel, Lord Noob will use his armada to burn your planet to the core, leaving nothing but dust once they reach the core." The engineer said. "This armada is much bigger than ours. And they're planning to do it immediately, but they don't have the parts yet. We're using this opportunity to strike the armada and manage to get you inside the Hidden Kingdom." The engineer added. "Now, come on to the armory room. Everyone is expecting you." The engineer said, leading Pac and Cyli to a giant hall where soldiers are getting prepped to strike the armada that would burn PacWorld to the ground. A strike leader stood up on a pedestal, cameras connected to large TV screens so everyone could see the strike leader more easily, since the hall was seriously long and soldiers wouldn't see the strike leader that well from the other side of the hall. Pac and Cyli looked around in awe.

"Alright, listen up dimwads." The strike leader said over an intercom.

The soldiers darted to attention, and saluted.

"We're going to be attacking an armada the Noob Army has gathered up above and near the entrance to where we believe is their home base, where Lord Noob resides. Can you guess what we're gonna do?" The strike leader asked the soldiers.

The soldiers were silent.

"They're going to be sent to HELL. And it's our duty… TO HELP. THEM. ALONG." The strike leader yelled, and at that moment, the same battleship Pac and Cyli were in rammed through an enemy airship, ripping it apart. The other battleships warped in through slipspace and started to take on the armada, flaming cannonballs flying everywhere among the normal cannonballs the enemy army always fired from the cannons.

"Now, GET OUT THERE AND RAIN HELL ON THEM!" The strike leader yelled, turning a hand into a fist and raising it in the air, the soldiers in the room yelled in a battle cry, and they prepped up faster and ran outside to transport ships to board enemy ships and destroy their power cores, which would make enemy airships blow up if tampered with.

Allied transport ships ejected from side ports of the battleships, half heading to the lands below and half going to board enemy airships and blowing them up. Fighter jets ejected from below the battleships, and then pods would fire towards the land. These pods contained supplies and soldiers in the ever so case of the transport ships have all already left. Pac and Cyli's personal fighter jets ejected from under the battleship they were in, flying towards the ground. Joshua's group appeared on the scene and started firing at enemy airships, blowing them up after making sure no allied forces were already on them. Fighter jets from both sides already engaged in space battles and land battles, explosions lighting up the sky on PacWorld. King and Lord Noobs looked up at the sky.

"Apprentice, I appreciate that you are alive, but… you could've just get the army out here already." Lord Noob said. King Noob quickly darted to the battalion room to alert the soldiers to get outside. Lord Noob retreated deep into the Hidden Kingdom.

Pac and Cyli looked at each other.

"When the world ends… what are you gonna do…?" Cyli asked.

"… be with you, of course." Pac said.

Cyli blushed, though Pac couldn't see that.

"Now, let's go finish the fight." Pac said, making the jet he was in boost towards PacWorld. Cyli followed.

_Somewhere in an abyss…_

* * *

"Where am I?" A voice said in the abyss.

The person looked around. The cage he was in had broke. At least, it broke. He looked at the ground, and tried to fly through it. Of course, he was able to, and managed to reach the underworld.

Indeed, Betrayus is now back.

"… that's it. I didn't think they would betray me…" Betrayus said, after looking at his own home in even more flames than before. Enemy bases were smoking and even in ruins, but there were still people stationed around the Netherworld.

"Time for me to show them that I cannot be messed with." Betrayus said, forming flames in his hands.

Unfortunately, Betrayus got tasered.

"OH DARN IT!" Betrayus yelled after going bzzzzzzt and stuff from the taser.

Betrayus flopped to the grounds of the Netherworld, enemy army soldiers surrounding him.

"Well, someone got out." The one in the middle said.

"Let's bash him until he's goo." Another one said.

Then the ghosts from the Netherworld surrounded the enemy soldiers.

"Well, looks like the hunter has become the hunted." A ghost said. The enemy soldiers turned around and panicked.

Unfortunately, they were too slow and chucked across the Netherworld.

"Welcome back to the throne, Lord Betrayus." Another ghost said.

Betrayus got up, and set his hands on fire. "Let's go show those freaks who's boss." Betrayus said, flying towards an enemy base. The ghosts of the Netherworld followed in his flight for the freedom of the Netherworld.

Pretty soon, bases were starting to fall. The ghosts stepped up their game, for sure…

* * *

_**Me:"Woohoo! We're almost there to the grand finale. The next chapter's name is **_**Fury to Fire **_**as Betrayus is now free and starts to liberate the Netherworld. Quite unlike him, huh? Well, either way, now it's 3v1 for the enemy army. We're just getting started. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you on the next chapter! Probably screwed up before the moment Betrayus returned, but, oh well." -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	17. Fury to Fire

**Me: "Guess who's back? Not Eminem… anyways. I might just finish off Dimensional Invaders and move on to Pink Slime or Terraria: Beginnings. We're nearly there to the Grand Finale, but you probably won't like the ending… I won't reveal spoilers until that happens. Muahahaha. Anyways, here's the 17****th**** chapter. Sorry for the wait. Oh, and TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! (put at 9/5) WOOT!"**

"**I still do not own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just my OC's."**

"**Enjoy."**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Fury to Fire_

_Planet Destroyer RIPPER-1, 9:02 P.M. Above PacWorld._

The plan to burn the world of PacWorld was already in motion…

The enemy was still charging up the cannon to rip through the ground. Lieutenant Pancake was walking through the halls of RIPPER-1, the first of the set of 5 ships. He was heading towards the room where the cannon was. There were five RIPPER ships that formed some sort of star-shaped cannon. They were literally going to use a star to rip through the planet's surface. Pancake walked towards the bridge, looking at the star behind special glass that blocked most of the UV rays so anyone can stare at it without going blind.

"Tell me, is the star ready to get chucked towards the planet?" Pancake asked.

One of the scientists on a rotating chair turned around to look at Pancake. "Not yet, sir. But the star is almost complete. We just have to throw in a few more elements and then it'll have the power of one thousand nuclear bombs." The scientist said, before turning around to do more typing stuff.

"Are you sure the star can take that much stuff without blowing up?" Pancake asked, staring at the star.

"Indeed it can take that much, we made sure of it." The scientist said.

"Okay, but if it blows up and melts everyone here, I'm not taking the blame for this." Pancake said, before turning around and walking away.

"Technically, this WAS your idea." The scientist said.

"Was. Not anymore." Pancake said, walking away.

* * *

_PacWorld's Orbit. 9:08 P.M. Above PacWorld._

Meanwhile, nearby RIPPER-1, the allied forces were busy shooting the hell out of the enemy with giant cannons of doom. They were winning.

Pac was busy trying to avoid enemy fire, Cyli following Pac.

Of course, it would've been easy to see Pac and Cyli's ships since they were both modified to fit their liking… but since the enemies are idiots, they just thought of them as other jets with a sense of style. Idiots with giant weapons of doom, to be exact.

Pac and Cyli boosted towards the planet, only to find that down below, things have changed…

* * *

_PacWorld. 9:23 P.M._

By the time they flew into the world, they found most of the world in ruins. Everything was nearly dead.

"What the heck? How did this happen?!" Pac said, flying around.

"I'm guessing in the time we've been gone, they ruined the world." Cyli said. She didn't like this as much as Pac did.

"That's it, I am going to make sure Lord Noob is killed and making sure he STAYS dead." Pac said.

Cyli was worried about Pac. He hadn't been himself ever since this entire war started. It was like as if it was a whole new Pac.

It felt like an entire nightmare that never ended.

She hoped everything would be back to normal when this was over and whenever PacWorld was rebuilt into its former glory. Cyli looked around and found a tunnel that wasn't there before. It looked wide enough to fit a jet inside. There wasn't anything else about it, just a hole in the ground. She guessed this was where the entrance was and motioned towards the hole, Pac noticing. They both flew inside the hole in the ground. What awaited them was something they had never faced before in their entire lives.

* * *

_Netherworld. 9:43 P.M._

Meanwhile in the Netherworld, Betrayus was attempting to re-take the Netherworld. Sending his ghost army towards most of the enemy bases to raid and pick up weapons to use against the enemy. Pretty soon, most of the Netherworld was re-taken by Betrayus. Only 4 bases stood. A ghost flew over to Betrayus, one of his personal guards.

"Lord Betrayus, most of the enemy bases have fallen. We have stolen much of their equipment, so as a present, we're gonna give you one of their vehicles." The guard said, pointing to one of the mechs that the enemy uses. Betrayus looked and then fell on the floor.

"Say WHAT? You stole that thing and brought it back in one piece?!" Betrayus said, staring at the machine in some way of 'awe'.

"Indeed. Now, will you use it?" The guard asked, helping Betrayus up.

"Heck yes I will!" Betrayus said, flying over to the machine and floating into it. He was starting to act like a child again, and turned on the machine. "This is going to be GOOOOOOOD…." Betrayus said, turning the machine around and making the right hand turn into a chaingun. "Now, let's go smash the rest of their pathetic bases!" Betrayus yelled, running forward with the machine, his ghost army following.

They eventually made it to the last 4 enemy bases, and started to attack them. None of the enemies were expecting that Betrayus had gotten into one of their machines and attacked them with it, so they basically just started to run the other way.

"Look at those pathetic idiots running the other direction. This re-taking will be easy!" Betrayus said, firing the chaingun towards any enemies he saw while the ghosts flew in to take the bases and activate some other systems. Honestly, they had no idea what they were doing. They blasted towards the roof and suddenly found the Hidden Kingdom's own lab, however the hole didn't make some breach in the atmosphere. Everyone stared at the hole until a scientist pulled the alarm and sirens went off in the Hidden Kingdom.

"Well. There goes taking everything in secret." A ghost said, staring at the giant hole.

"Or, we can take that base and make sure those fools never bother us again!" Betrayus said. The other ghosts rallied and they all flew towards the hole and started to attack the Hidden Kingdom.

* * *

_Hidden Kingdom Entrance. 10:23 P.M._

Pac and Cyli flew out of the hole, only to find themselves in the entrance of the enemy's most precious bases; the Hidden Kingdom.

"Well, looks like the final battle is going to be upon us soon." Pac said. "You ready, Cyli?" He asked, looking towards Cylindria. She nodded, and the both of them looked forward, starting to fire lasers towards the entrance, blowing the doors up and flying in. Defenses started to pop up everywhere, and the two of them kept firing lasers and Miracle missiles towards the defenses. They were getting closer to the throne room, where Lord Noob resided in his fortress.

* * *

_Hidden Kingdom Throne Room. 10:25 P.M._

Lord Noob was busy sitting in his throne, until one of the screens turned on in the lab room, showing Betrayus and his ghost army attacking from the lab. Another screen turned on, showing Pac and Cyli blasting away at the defenses with both lasers and Miracle missiles. Lord Noob looked at both of the screens.

"Either they teamed up or they both want the same thing; my defeat." Lord Noob said, getting off of his throne and walking towards a room, banging on a door with one hand while walking towards the lab to confront Betrayus, pulling out his spear and running towards the lab. King Noob poked his head out of the door and fell over forward, and then looking at the screen and getting his gear ready before Pac and Cyli can burst through the doors of the throne room.

Everyone in the Hidden Kingdom was scrambling to defend the entire base, even though it's already been entered by both Betrayus' ghost army and Pac and Cyli.

"So they think they can just barge in here and see if they can destroy this base and me? They'll have to think again. After I kill them, of course." Lord Noob said to himself, running towards the lab to fight Betrayus.

Meanwhile, King Noob had his gear ready, wearing the same kind of armor that Lord Noob is wearing, except it looked like it was made for scouting and moving quickly than being a walking tank. No cape to slow you down, either. He was staring at the door, ready for Pac and Cyli to burst through it.

The final battle was upon everyone. If Pac and Cyli fail, it's the end. Forever.

* * *

_**Me: "Sorry for that short chapter, but I wanted to get this out so I can name Chapter 18 the name I will put in this author's note. The name of the next chapter is **_**Revenge of the King **_**but it won't be necessarily the final battle. There is still more to come… and I already have the ending in my head. You won't like how it turns out… I'm just evil like that. Muahahahaha. Anyways, see you on the next chapter! Man, we're almost to the end… I won't spoil the ending for you! I ain't like that, unlike those gamers on YouTube. No offense to them, though. See you on the next chapter!" -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	18. Revenge of the King

**Me: "Here we go! One of the last obstacles standing between Lord Noob and Pac and Cyli, is King Noob himself. He isn't happy with the last defeat… well, now it's time for some ASS KICKING! Let the battle commence! YEAH!"**

"**Sorry if you're offending by the cursing, war isn't pretty."**

"**I don't own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures. AT ALL. If you think I do, you probably need to get your head back on. Just kidding. I don't own its characters, either. Just my little OC's."**

"**Enough chit-chat, let the epic battle commence!"**

* * *

"_Someone isn't happy from the last battle…"_

* * *

_Chapter 18: Revenge of the King_

_Hidden Kingdom Throne Room. 9:54 P.M._

Pac fired Miracle missiles at the door to the throne room, the doors bursting open to the throne room. Pac and Cyli landed their ships behind two barricades so King Noob wouldn't blast them to smithereens since they would have to escape after planting the bomb inside. They got out of the ships and ran out of the barricades, looking at King Noob, who was resting on the middle throne, bored. He looked at the duo, and then got off the throne. He was currently in his Swordsman form, not a brute with mutations. In fact, he actually got that stuff out.

"So, you finally found this place. Took you long enough." King Noob said.

"Wait, one question." Pac said.

"What is it…" King Noob said.

"How are you still alive?" Pac asked.

"Simple. My crown. It contains all of my memories and my very soul, so even if you destroy me, I will always return to haunt you." King Noob said, menacingly.

Pac and Cyli looked at each other.

"Enough chit-chat. Let's just get this over with." King Noob said. He didn't pull out any weapons… yet.

Pac and Cyli pulled out the blades that they got on Battleship OMEGA, and got ready for the fight that was ahead of them.

King Noob ran forward, but instead of hitting any of them, he ran past them, up the wall, snapped one of his fingers, and back-flipped, only for a customized and different mech to appear out of the ground, the cockpit opening and King Noob landing inside, chuckling and the cockpit closing, the machine starting.

"That is just NOT fair!" Cyli yelled.

"Too bad, nothing is fair in war, brat." King Noob said, smashing the robotic fists together.

Pac and Cyli braced themselves.

The robot started to run forward, at a certain speed, suddenly grabbing Pac and activating the jetpack and doing a U-turn and flying through the wall behind the throne, Pac taking most of the hits and screaming in pain. Cyli tried to chase after them, but couldn't manage to catch up to them in time. Cyli yelled out for Pac, but didn't get any response besides the crashing of walls and Pac's screams of pain.

* * *

_Hidden Kingdom Rooftops. 10:23 P.M._

The robot had taken Pac to the rooftops of the Hidden Kingdom, which had suddenly risen from the ground, oddly not affecting anyone that was inside.

King Noob forced the robot to throw Pac into a wall, heavily injuring him.

"It's time you finally learned how it feels to take true pain." King Noob said, landing on the other side. Pac got up and looked at him.

"I've been waiting for this very moment." King Noob said, turning a hand into a chaingun and spinning it up, pointing it at Pac.

Suddenly, Joshua crammed his blade into the chaingun turret, overheating the arm and temporarily destroying it. He tossed Pac a bag of Power Berries.

"Sorry for being late." Joshua said, before getting flung off the roof with his sword by King Noob.

Pac looked in the bag and quickly grabbed a Healing Berry, eating it and boosting his health back to full.

King Noob looked at Pac and quickly aimed the now repaired chaingun at him, spinning it up.

Pac quickly ate a Fire Berry and turned into Fire Pac, the blade suddenly setting on fire in the process. Pac started to strike at the machine in attempts to damage it, albeit not doing much.

King Noob backhanded Pac into another platform, then hopping over to the platform. Pac looked in the bag quickly, and ate a Flight Berry, granting him the ability to fly, but still keeping his form. He quickly evaded a smash attack, and started swinging fireballs at the machine, King Noob retaliating by firing the chaingun at Pac, who attempts to dodge the attack while flinging fireballs at the machine.

"Stand still and let me shoot you!" King Noob yelled, still firing.

"Sorry, but I can't stop now!" Pac yelled, charging the blade and flinging a very large fireball at King Noob, smashing through the machine and breaking a tower in half, but the machine was still standing. King Noob turned the chaingun into a heat-seeking missile launcher, firing at Pac with a heck ton of missiles. Pac quickly started flying around to avoid the missiles, but they were gaining on him. Pac had an idea, and flew under the legs of the machine and then up, the machine taking all of the rocket hits instead, and throwing the machine off the roof. King Noob suddenly smashed out of the glass of the cockpit and landing back on a bridge holding two towers up. Pac landed at the same bridge on the other side.

"Too bad the robot was only a prototype. I would've destroyed you in an instant." King Noob said.

"Well, too bad." Pac said.

King Noob growled and pulled two dark swords from two sword holders that were strapped to his sides, and started charging them.

Pac looked in the bag, and found a new berry. He didn't know what it did, so he decided to chow it down. He ate the new berry.

Pac suddenly felt like he was a master at using a sword, and suddenly was able to move more swiftly, carefully, and knew what he was doing. Nothing much else changed…

King Noob ran at Pac, but suddenly got blasted back by a huge fireball and chucked into the wall. Pac ran at King Noob and the two of them started clashing at each other with swords.

* * *

_PacWorld Orbit. 10:45 P.M._

Meanwhile, in PacWorld's orbit, the battle to destroy the RIPPER ships was still going on. Ships from both sides were going down. Joshua and his friends were back to battling in space and helping out.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be going for the five ships?" Joshua asked.

"We should be. The allied army is busy battling the enemy fleet, so we can go straight for it." Gandalf said.

Suddenly, the RIPPER ships were all blown to smithereens by a giant star that they were charging; ships were trying to get away from the RIPPER ships.

"Whoa, guess that just ruined their day." Flash said.

Suddenly, the star was launched some distance away from PacWorld, while it was collapsing.

"Uh… should that star be collapsing?" Linda asked.

"It's gonna turn into a black hole! We have to get out of here NOW!" Dylan yelled, boosting his ship away back to their floating fortress. The rest of the squad followed.

"Get our ships out of here NOW!" A general from Battleship OMEGA yelled, and all of the allied ships quickly boosted away.

The enemy ships stayed behind, and activated shields.

Lord Noob's image suddenly appeared on screens everywhere.

"Fools, I was the one who turned the star into a black hole. This battle you all faced was only a mere distraction. We gave you false intelligence. If I can't have this planet for my own, I'll just make sure nobody else can have it for themselves either!" Lord Noob yelled manically, the star turning into a black hole. Lord Noob laughed manically as the planet started to slowly fly into the black hole.

* * *

_Hidden Kingdom Rooftops. 11:04 P.M._

Pac and King Noob were staring at the black hole, the black hole had suddenly turned the time to day since it was disrupting the planet's turn time around the sun.

"Oh crap." King Noob said, staring at the black hole.

Pac looked around, and suddenly saw his ship. He could get out of here alive. He started for the ship, but was grabbed by King Noob.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You're going to die with the rest of this planet!" King Noob yelled, getting a tight grip on Pac.

Suddenly Cyli had blasted King Noob with a stream of lasers, making him drop Pac, giving him the opportunity to get away. Cyli boosted away from the planet.

Pac got to his ship, but King Noob started firing beams at him. Pac quickly grabbed a Miracle missile and threw it at King Noob, who caught it.

"Eat this!" Pac yelled, pulling out a laser blaster and shooting the missile. He instantly got into the ship and started to boost away while the missile exploded on King Noob, his screams of pain and agony filled the air as Pac got away safely.

King Noob was dead, again. And now he was going to die with the planet.

* * *

_PacWorld Orbit. 11:34 P.M._

Pac boosted back to orbit, to see that the enemy ships were actually FLYING into the black hole, and the planet was suddenly starting to become sucked into the black hole.

"NO!" Pac yelled.

The planet officially got sucked into the black hole.

Now there was nothing there, just the black hole.

Pac stared at where the planet used to be; his own home just disappeared in an instant.

Pac was filled with rage and sorrow at this moment, and started to boost for the black hole after eating some Healing Berries.

"Pac! Where are you going?!" Flash yelled.

"He's going into the black hole! STOP HIM!" Gandalf yelled, firing at Pac's ship, who evades and flies into the black hole.

"PAC!" Cyli yelled, but it was too late, Pac had already entered the black hole.

If he was killed… then all is lost.

* * *

_The Black Hole._

Pac was laying on the ground face-first, his ship had crashed nearby. Pac turned one of his hands into a fist and slowly got up, looking around. He was on a piece of the Hidden Kingdom's rooftops, floating.

The black hole looked like just a giant purple field, like it was another dimension. Pac looked ahead.

His home planet; PacWorld; was just floating there, drained of energy.

He looked around again. He saw Lord Noob standing nearby.

"You are one pesky little brat… I'll show you what it means to feel even truer pain." Lord Noob said, pointing his spear at Pac.

Pac was defenseless, and very weakened. His power berry bag was nowhere in sight. He could only fight with his bare hands.

The grand finale was now upon us.

Pac cannot fail, or else… everything is lost.

* * *

_**Me: "Either I'm getting lazier, or it's because it's a weekend. Either way, sorry for the quality of the fanfics now-a-days, but I'm gonna get more better… eventually. The next chapter's name is **_**The Final Battle **_**as Pac finally faces Lord Noob and hopefully manages to get PacWorld out of the black hole and for everyone to re-settle on the planet. The fate of everyone is now in Pac's hands. See you on the next chapter!" -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	19. The Final Battle

**Me: "Here it is, folks; the final battle between Pac and Lord Noob. It's time we did this EPIC STYLE! And I got music from Kirby Triple Deluxe playing for this moment. This is gonna be EPIC! (probably) And now, for the moment you've all been (probably) waiting for…"**

**(insert drum-roll here)**

"**The Pac-Man versus Lord Noob!"**

"… **note to self: get more flash for this…"**

"**Anyways, I'll stop typing here so I can get this battle ON!"**

"**I do not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just my OCs. Enjoy!"**

* * *

"_Pac's final battle before returning his own world to normal…"_

* * *

_Chapter 19: The Final Battle _

_The Black Hole. Hidden Kingdom Rooftops (Destroyed)_

Pac stood some distance away from Lord Noob, who was in his casual armor and cape, wielding his spear of darkness.

"So you've come all this way to finally die… tell me, yellow one, why do you try to save your planet when it's already been destroyed?" Lord Noob questioned.

"It's my home. Millions of people's home." Pac said.

"Then you're doing this for nothing. There's nothing left for you to save." Lord Noob said, then chuckling as the vision around Pac blackened, but he was still standing. Lord Noob basically just made the area around him covered in darkness.

Pac quickly looked around.

"Nobody on the planet is alive. They're all dead." Lord Noob said.

Pac tried to not believe what he was saying.

"That's why your home looks destroyed. We burned your cities to the ground. There's nothing left for you to save." Lord Noob said, still chuckling.

"No! There's still something alive down there!" Pac yelled.

"If you're so sure, why don't you just go check down there…?" Lord Noob said.

Pac kept looking around, and was suddenly football-style bumped towards the planet. Lord Noob jumped after him and kicked at him, making him go faster towards the planet. Both were flying down towards the planet.

* * *

_PacWorld. (Destroyed)_

Pac flew into a building, smashing through the glass and flying out of the other end, and then landing in the middle of a destroyed street. Lord Noob landed nearby on the street.

"Take a good look around; it's the last thing you'll see before you're destroyed and ripped to shreds." Lord Noob said.

Pac got up.

"I'm not dying today. I have not come this far to die now. I'll defeat you and return this world to its former glory!" Pac yelled.

"Suit yourself. Time to die." Lord Noob said, pointing his spear at him.

Pac was ready.

Lord Noob ran forward, spinning the spear and driving it into the ground, sending a large crack in the ground towards Pac, who evaded it. Pac grabbed a steel pipe and the two of them started to clash with melee weapons, Pac managing to whack Lord Noob in the face and head several times before losing the steel pipe, forcing Pac to run and try to find another weapon to defend himself with. Pac rolled behind a building and found a baseball bat, and whacked Lord Noob several times in the face before the bat broke, and stabbed the baseball bat in Lord Noob's face, stunning him for a while and giving Pac the time he needs to find another weapon. Pac found a normal sword and picked it up, and started to clash again at Lord Noob, both blocking and parrying attacks with ease and swiftly. Lord Noob knocked the blade out of Pac's hands and broke the sword in half, making Pac run again. Pac found an Ice Berry (lucky him) that he dropped and was still active, so he picked it up and ate it, turning into Ice Pac. He froze Lord Noob, but broke free easily and ran full speed at Pac, who dodges the attempted ram-with-a-spear attack and making Lord Noob hit a brick wall face-first. Pac formed a sword made out of reinforced ice and ran at Lord Noob, the two of them locked in fierce melee combat, trying to defeat the other's strengths. Pac got launched back, but rolled and fired an array of ice spikes at Lord Noob, who summons a force field in front of him, making the ice shards fly back and break into dark particles, fueling up Lord Noob's energy. Lord Noob laughed.

"Did you really think I could be defeated that easily? You're gonna have to try harder than that." Lord Noob said, charging up the spear and firing a very, very sharp projectile at Pac, who manages to evade it, but barely. Pac kept freezing Lord Noob, even though every time he broke free. Pac tried everything he could do with his ice powers to slow and defeat Lord Noob, but he charged through all the attacks like a tank and whacked Pac across the face with the sharp end of the spear, cutting him in the face, and flinging him over towards a building. He got up and felt the wound. It had gone across his entire face. He was infected with darkness, which was slowly killing him over time, but more than poison. Lord Noob jumped at Pac and slammed the spear into the ground since Pac dodged in time and found a Laser Rifle, picked it up, and started to fire bolts of lasers at Lord Noob, hitting him several times before he gained the upper hand and blocked every laser attack afterwards. Pac kept on firing until it was empty, threw it away, and ran off, with Lord Noob trailing him.

"Running is for cowards!" Lord Noob yelled, punishing this act of cowardliness by sending a rain of laser spears towards Pac, who manages to evade most of them but getting hit. Pac's ice form faded away, which was basically acting as his shield. He was still infected with darkness, however. Pac kept running, throwing any weapon he managed to find at Lord Noob to hurt him. Pac ran into a building and managed to find another sword, starting to slash at Lord Noob's spear. He noticed there was a crack and dent in one part of the spear, signaling that was the weak point. Pac blocked a couple of times and slashed at the dented and cracked point, damaging the spear even more.

"How dare you attempt to destroy my spear!" Lord Noob yelled, sending the spear into the wall where Pac was standing, although he missed. Pac ran up the stairs to the second floor and kept slashing at the weak point, while managing to block the sharp end of the spear from hurting him any time soon. Lord Noob noticed this and whacked Pac in the face with the blunt part of the spear and kicked him to a wall, pointing the spear at Pac's face.

"Your time is up, yellow ball. Time for you to die, and join your friends on the other side." Lord Noob said, the sharp end of the spear getting ever so closer to Pac's face.

Suddenly, the 10 pilots had flown in and Gandalf blasted Lord Noob with a stream of lasers, hitting him several times and making him flee back downstairs. Pac got up and ran outside by jumping through a window. They all jumped down from their jets and landed next to Pac.

"Think again, maggot." Gandalf said.

"You again. Well, I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned away then. It's time I finally killed all of you pests and burn your corpses to the ground, along with the rest of this planet." Lord Noob said.

"Get Pac out of here, he's wounded with energy from the spear Lord Noob has. Get that darkness out of him and he'll be fine." Joshua said. Dylan and Linda lead Pac away to the fortress in the sky to patch him up.

Eight versus one.

The remaining eight pilots brought out their weapons and ran at Lord Noob, clashing at him and trying to make him drop so one of them can deal the finishing blow to him. Lord Noob yelled into the air and caused a blast force to send the pilots flying into a wall or onto a patch of dead grass.

Lord Noob was glowing. He flew towards some of the pilots and slashed at them while their guard was down, starting to knock them out one by one.

By now, Pac had returned, patched up. He saw eight of his friends knocked out in an instant and looked at them. They weren't dead, yet.

Joshua had gotten up, and looked at Lord Noob.

"Oh, want to go down again? Be my guest." Lord Noob said, flying at him, but Joshua hopped over him and slashed him in the back, making him stumble and hit the ground face-first, and Joshua walked over. He saw the dent and cracks in the spear, so he quickly stabbed his sword into the dent, making the spear break and all the darkness it contained that fueled it break free and fly into the air, trying to escape into space. Joshua just stared at it flying off. Lord Noob booted Joshua in the chest into a brick wall since his guard was down.

"Even if I don't have a damn spear, I'll still kill you all!" Lord Noob yelled, running at Joshua to beat him senseless and kill him. Pac booted Lord Noob in the face, making him hit the concrete head-first. Pac ate a Fire Berry and charged up a very large fireball, it finished charging almost instantly and rolled it like a bowling ball at Lord Noob, who got up to just see the fireball before he got hit and engulfed in the fire, the fireball flying into the air with Lord Noob still trapped and getting burned by the minute. The fireball was flying out of the black hole and into space.

"Game over for him." Pac said.

* * *

_PacWorld Space._

The fireball had flown out of the black hole and conviently stopped in front of an Incineration Cannon on Battleship OMEGA.

"Hey, isn't that Lord Noob in the fireball?" A soldier asked.

"Damn straight! We can kill that bastard right now! Fire the Incineration Cannon!" A general ordered.

The Incineration Cannon on Battleship OMEGA fired, sending the fireball away while it exploded.

The last words from Lord Noob… were him screaming in pain, agony, burning, and most importantly, defeat.

Everyone (except the Noob Army) was cheering since Lord Noob was finally killed, as he was weakened from the previous battle and finally killed. Nothing of him could've survived.

At least, that is what they think.

* * *

_PacWorld (Destroyed)_

Everyone was staring at where Lord Noob went. Finally, the war was over.

But PacWorld was still stuck in the black hole.

"We did it… we actually did it…" Joshua said.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go to a bed. I think my back broke from hitting that brick wall over there so hard." Gandalf said, grunting.

"Finally, the world is safe." Dylan said.

"But we're still in the black hole… more importantly, the world is still in here." Pac said.

"I found some sort of generator while flying in here. It's over there." Dylan said, pointing at a plain field.

"I think we can turn it on, but since Gandalf uses fire and he's not gonna fire it up since he's cranky and doesn't want to do it anyways, you're gonna have to turn it on." Joshua said.

Pac rolled his eyes, and walked over to the generator.

Nearby, Lord Noob's crown had landed behind the generator. It floated up, and the ghostly image of Lord Noob appeared, with a different spear. He looked at Pac approaching the generator, and floated under the generator. His crown was able to phase through objects.

Pac walked up to the generator. It didn't look like anything from PacWorld. He looked around, and then planted a fireball in the fuel part, the generator starting. Pac gave a thumbs up and a smile to his friends.

The war was over… but the painful aftermath was about to begin.

* * *

_**Me: "I decided to go on to the next chapter before something really bad happened because this isn't the chapter to do it in. The next chapter's name is, finally,**_**The ****Grand Finale **_**as PacWorld is finally safe from harm… or is it? We're gonna exit a black hole while doing something to the planet, how fun. Anyways, something really bad is gonna happen. I'm not saying what it is. But you won't like how it turns out. Only two more chapters left… fanfics grow up and get completed so fast… well, let's get this over with. Also, tell me if you like the little quotes before the chapters started. I recently started that since this is almost the end of this fanfic. Anyways, see you on the next chapter!" -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	20. Grand Finale

**Me: "Time for chapter 20! This isn't where it ends, folks. There'll be another chapter or two before we finish this."**

"**Warning, you won't like how it ends. Just a heads-up. I'm not saying what it is, though… I'm just evil like that."**

"**Anyways, here's Chapter 20!"**

"**I do not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just my OC's."**

"**Enjoy."**

* * *

"_It doesn't end well…"_

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Grand Finale**

_PacWorld (Destroyed)_

Pac looked at the generator power up, and he felt a rumbling in the planet. Rockets had appeared on both sides of the planet, and was actually boosting the planet out of the black hole and towards the exit of the black hole. A message had already been sent by an anonymous person to get the heck out of the way because 'there's a giant planet boosting out of the black hole', in which case, the allies listened and got out of the way.

Pac looked at his feet. He felt cold, even though he was on fire.

Suddenly, the ghostly image of Lord Noob appeared behind Pac, who turned around, only for him to see…

… a spear stab through him entirely.

He let out a scream of pain and the pilots turned towards the generator, seeing the ghostly image of Lord Noob turn around with a bloody spear, cackle and laugh, then disappearing. His revenge was complete. Then they saw Pac lying on the ground with a questionably large wound in his face.

"H-he's… dead." Dylan said, looking at Pac with some sort of goggles.

"What?!" Joshua yelled, running over to Pac and looking at him.

"Ohhh crap. This isn't happening. This is just not happening." Linda said.

Pac's body was laying on the ground, a large wound in his face going through him entirely, bleeding. His eyes were closed, his mouth open a little.

'A hero's victory would not go without his death.' Joshua thought, pulling out a sword that would go to a memorial, and stabbed it in the ground in front of Pac's corpse. He kneeled down to Pac's corpse.

"You'll be remembered." Joshua said. He got up, and looked at the sky as PacWorld got out of the black hole, and the black hole behind them dispersed into nothingness.

Ships started to land. People were walking back onto the world they used to walk on.

Cyli had gotten off a ship and ran over to the ten pilots, looked at them, and looked at Pac's corpse.

"Is he…" Cyli said.

Joshua nodded.

Then the ten pilots lowered their heads in sorrow, and loss.

Cylindria kneeled down to Pac, and hugged his corpse, whispering his name.

The rest of Pac's friends ran over. They were all safe. Then they saw his corpse.

The civilians and some major people from the allied forces walked over. They all lowered their heads.

Their hero was dead. The protector of PacWorld. Was finally dead. Killed by the person who wished nothing but to see the world burn.

And so he got his wish, but not without a fight.

The people of PacWorld fought bravely against the threat. And so they won this war.

But in a stale victory. The last of the yellow ones… was no more.

A faded memory in the years to come.

And now the world must go on. With hope.

* * *

_**Me: "I know this was a short chapter, but the last chapter will come afterwards. The final chapter will be named **_**Pac-Man Forever **_**as PacWorld must continue on their struggles and look to the future. The war is over… and everyone now knows what a stale victory looks and feels like. See you on the final chapter!" -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	21. Pac-Man Forever

**Me: "This is the final chapter of Dimensional Invaders. I don't want to change anything of it. It's perfect the way it is. It's a special memory to me. Started in June… finishing in September. Thank you for those who have stayed with me."**

"**Now, here's the final chapter."**

"**I do not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters, just the OC's."**

"**Enjoy."**

* * *

"_The world must go on without the Pac-Man."_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Pac-Man Forever**

_PacWorld (Destroyed). 6:05 P.M._

Everyone was on a cliff, watching the sun rise in the horizon. Everyone that was at the PacWorld Safe Point was all right. The allied ships were hovering in the sky. PacWorld was now saved. It would be able to continue on.

Nothing would've been the same without the Pac-Man, though…

Betrayus and his two ghost minions, Buttocks and Butt-ler, floated over next to Spheros. The ghost gang floated over next to Cyli and Spiral. Every ghost in the Netherworld was floating above the crowd.

"Well, good old brother, it looks like we have won this war… and we must rebuild what we have lost." Spheros said.

"You said it, brother. We know how it feels like now that the enemy has attacked us both. For now, we will help you rebuild your city." Betrayus said.

Spheros and his ghostly brother hugged.

Pinky was sobbing.

Nobody spoke a word to Pinky; this wasn't the time.

The ghostly image of Lord Noob appeared on another cliff nearby.

"And so the war has been finished. But not without a loss. We may have lost this battle, but I will return to wreak havoc on yet another world. Their beloved Pac-Man is dead." Lord Noob said, walking somewhere to a plain field where the generator was, and Pac's corpse buried in the ground with the sword that Joshua yanked into the ground was.

"I have no regrets." Lord Noob said.

He looked at the grave. A flower was sticking out of it.

"Soon, nature will overtake the grave. For now… these people are rebuilding their homes, and their city." Lord Noob said. He walked back to the destroyed city, walking down the streets with his hands in his pockets.

"We are the Noob Army. We are the destroyers of the galaxy. We destroy everything in our path. We can be known as the Testers, smashing through planets with brute force to test the people we have targeted. And the residents of PacWorld have proven that they can fight back against us. We will not bug them anymore… but they won't be safe for long. They have defeated us." Lord Noob said. The ghostly images of all the fallen soldiers of the Noob Army were walking behind him in a crowd.

Lord Noob's ghostly image disappeared, along with the rest of the images of the fallen soldiers.

Elsewhere, Cyli was standing near Pac's grave.

The ghostly image of Lord Noob appeared nearby, and Cylindria looked at it. They both stared at each other for some time.

"Goodbye." Lord Noob said, disappearing. His soul and the souls of his fallen men all flew out of PacWorld. Cylindria looked back at the grave, and sat next to it for a while, silently crying.

Everyone got to work rebuilding PacWorld, and as the years went by, everything was finally getting back to normal, except this time, without the Pac-Man.

* * *

_Four Years Later…_

* * *

_New Pacopolis. 9:04 P.M. – Ceremonial Centre._

Everyone was in front of a statue covered in a tarp. Spheros and Betrayus were in front of a red ribbon. Four years had passed, and New Pacopolis was finally completed.

"In honor of the Pac-Man's sacrifice to save our world, we have built a statue of him. We hope that his spirit will still live on, and that the future will be a successful one. All of our friends who have helped us through this war will be remembered as the years go by once they leave." Spheros said, cutting the ribbon. Betrayus pulled a rope and the tarp was removed, revealing a statue of Pac in gold.

Cylindria was among the crowd. She looked at the statue, and smiled.

Pac's spirit was on a tall building, looking at the crowd. He smiled, and floated back to his grave to rest.

Cylindria looked around, and walked out of the crowd to go to Pac's grave.

* * *

_Pac's Grave Site. 9:12 P.M._

An adult Cylindria walked over to Pac's grave. She looked at the dirt, there was a flower bush starting to grow, several flowers were already blooming. Cylindria smiled, and put some roses on the ground. She turned around to walk back to the Ceremonial Centre, but the spirit of Pac appeared, sitting on the grave. Cylindria turned around, and walked back over to the grave, looking at Pac's spirit. Pac looked like an adult, too. Apparently spirits can grow, too.

"Hey, Cyli." Pac said.

"Pac? You're still in Limbo?" Cyli asked.

"Yup. Apparently they can't decide whether or not to send me to heaven or back here." Pac said.

"Wait, they can send you back here?" Cyli asked.

"I guess so." Pac said.

"Well… whenever you can, come back, will ya?" Cylindria said.

"I promise." Pac said, smiling.

Cylindria hugged the ghostly image of Pac; who hugged back; and they both smiled.

"I'll see you soon." Pac said.

"I hope so." Cylindria said, and walked back to the Ceremonial Centre, waving good-bye to Pac, who waved back, and the ghostly image of Pac disappeared back to Limbo.

Everything was peaceful once more on PacWorld… and the future looks bright. It'll be time before the people of Limbo finally decide to send Pac home… or send him to heaven to finally rest.

PacWorld will never be the same… without Pac.

But spirits live on forever… and Pac-Man's spirit will live on forever.

* * *

- Pac-Man Forever -

**The End.**

_**Me: "Well, it's been one hell of a ride. Thank you all for staying with me and reading this fanfic. I hope that others will rise within the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures fanfic archives and create stories. There'll be a sequel. And I have already planned it out. So, the sequel will be named this…"**_

**Dimensional Aftermath**

"_**It'll be more like a hurt/comfort story and what happens to the others as life without Pac continues. Also, some characters return…except not hurting anybody. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. It's been a good run. I'm not gonna hang up my writing gear just yet… or perhaps, maybe never. I hope that the spirits of writers everywhere rise up and help contribute to the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures archive, with adventure, hurt/comfort, action, sci-fi, and other stuff that I'm too lazy to put here, stories. I know I'm gonna get a bad reputation from Pac dying in this fanfic, but I haven't seen Pac die in any of these fanfics, so I decided to be the first. I won't change this, but other stories will have Pac living, for sure, so don't worry, all of my stories won't feature Pac's untimely death. I'll see you on the flipside, amigos." -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


End file.
